Children of Aincrad
by TyrFing Cycle
Summary: Alternative end and continuation to SAO arc. Action/Adventure/Drama and a bit of Romance featuring Kirito and others from the original cast as well as many OC's. The game continues... Comments, ideas, reviews and constructive criticism welcome!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Not over yet**

 ** _Floor 75 Yurinia - 7 November 2024_**

"Asuna, I'm sorry. You, at least, need to live." His sword skill ended, unable to break through Heathcliff's defence. The Dark Repulser's tip smashing against his shield and bursting into fragments of broken blade.

"Farewell, Kirito-Kun." Heathcliff laughed.

There was a sudden silence as he tensed, waiting for the blow to connect, one that he knew would deal a killing blow. Then his heart froze, as his love stepped in front of him.

Heathcliff's sword slashed cleanly through Asuna's chest leaving a shimmering gash in her armour and she fell back into Kirito's arms. His sword dropped as he caught her, his knees seeming to disappear from under him as he could only cradle her gently to the floor. Speechless he looked down into her eyes as she smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Goodbye."

He held her tightly, hoping that his grip would stop her from shattering into the shining fragments of polygons that all fallen players turned to.

There was no sound, no movement. She lay in his arms, as if sleeping peacefully.

Kirito felt sick, he wasn't sure if this was happening or if he was in some sort of terrifying dream. He looked up. Next Asuna's health bar was a flashing light, an exclamation mark. _Is this a status effect? What's going on?_. He looked up at Heathcliff with an overwhelming feeling of loss, rage, despair and sadness.

"That was an interesting surprise…" Heathcliff said looking down at the couple with intrigue.

"What did you do?" Kirito asked, his voice breaking under his emotions.

Heathcliff said nothing, his face blank.

"Kayaba!" Kirito screamed, his voice filled the giant hall, and every player in the room could've sworn the world shook from his anger.

He said nothing and drew out a teleport crystal.

"No!" Kirito said.

"We'll meet again, Kirito-Kun. Maybe then you'll prove to be a _better_ match." Heathcliff laughed and called the Ruby Palace and disappeared in a flash and all the players were freed from their paralysis. Klein rose first, fighting against the stress of being released.

"Kirito!" He called as he half stumbled across the room.

He came to a stop by his friend and knelt down looking on helplessly as Kirito held the limp frame of Asuna, tears fell from his eyes as they stared in disbelief. The remaining players in the room stood silently, struggling with the scene and the results of the battle.

Agil walked over to the group looking down with a grim expression, Klein looked up to him.

"What now?" He asked.

He shrugged. "I thought she was done for?"

"Her health is empty but there's a mark next to it." Klein replied.

Agil was about to say something when Kirito rose and carried Asuna towards the door, the other players looked on in stunned silence, disbelief in their eyes. Agil and Klein walked next to him, along with the members of the Fūrin Kazan guild. They would defend their friend back to the town and safety.

Kirito could teleport, but he was lost in turmoil. The sudden surge of events and emotions had taken its toll on him. Something inside him had snapped, like a fuse had blown and things no longer worked properly. All he could do was walk. Everything was gone.

Did the players walking next to him bring comfort? How could he go on? What was worth fighting for now?


	2. Chapter 1: Roots

**Chapter 1: Roots**

 ** _Floor 50 Algade -28th November 2024_**

The night was quiet, not just in Algade, but across the whole of Aincrad. It felt as though a dark shroud had fallen across everything. The betrayal of Heathcliff had had serious repercussions, players were losing hope. The world seemed to shift with peoples moods. It had been raining for the fourth day in a row everywhere, which was keeping many inside as the servers failed to simulate water very well, leaving a strange sensation across peoples bodies.

Agil was at his shop, he stood behind the counter leaning over a book, one of the thousands of story books dotted around the game. Little details that were meant for fun, however he was using it to escape at that moment. Anything to take his mind off the sinking depression everyone had fallen into. It wasn't helping, he closed the book with a sigh and put it back in his inventory.

"So quiet…" He muttered to himself.

He paced around his shop organising a few things and straightening the wares on his shelves until they all lined up perfectly. He had arranged and rearranged the shop seven times that day and only a knock at the door saved him from his obsessive boredom.

"Come in." He said.

Klein opened it and stepped in dripping wet and shook off a layer of excess water from his armour with a groan before slamming the door shut on the foul weather outside.

"Stupid rain, I tried to shelter under porch and got ambushed by an overflowing gutter! I've been tingling all over." Klein said as he opened his inventory and equipped some dry casual clothes. He replaced his breast plate for a red long sleeved sweater and pair of simple black trousers. Whilst his clothes were dry his hair was still dripping and stray strands hung down over his bandanna.

"I hear such stories of your guilds battles on the front lines, wait till people hear you were nearly taken out by a drain pipe." Agil said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm sure you wouldn't enjoy having a bucket of water dropped on your head." Klein snapped.

"No I agree, we should be thankful you're alive." Continued Agil.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't we celebrate with something warm to drink?" Klein suggested and Agil smiled before pouring them both some Heather Sap, it was a rare item drop from the drunken apes on floor 45, it had a similar flavour to whiskey. Whilst they couldn't get drunk, it still made the user feel warm.

Agil had returned to behind the counter and sat comfortably in a high wooden chair, Klein pulled up a stool to the counter and the pair sat quietly as they sipped their drinks.

"What's the news then?" Agil said at last.

"Stale." Klein replied. "The KoB are holding regular meetings with the sub commanders to try and keep order at the front, a lot people are starting to lose sight of ever getting out of the game. The DDA have taken on the main role clearing the next floor but my guild and others haven't been allowed up there yet, I hear that they're doing more for establishing power than actually clearing dungeons."

"Could've guessed things were going to get political."

"It gets worse."

"Go on."

"Players have been reporting an increase in the number of disappearances, players being killed, all showing the same signs of Laughing Coffin…" Klein trailed off as he looked troubled.

Agil topped up their cups.

"PoH was never taken into custody. I guess they are using this whole shit storm to their advantage."

"There was a girl…"

Agil paused as he noticed Klein's grim expression.

"Whilst she was paralysed they took her hand and opened her menu, they then turned _off_ her ethics option. They… they effectively raped her." Klein said and drained his glass and pointed to have it filled up again.

Agil did so, his face struck with a horror.

"I didn't think that was possible… Thats _awful!_ " He stuttered.

"The Army know about it, hopefully we can get some security sorted out." Klein said.

Agil nodded.

Klein shifted in his stool and glanced at the door at the back of the shop that lead to Agil's home. Not normally a point of interest. But they had to keep her in a safe place.

"No change." Agil said, noticing Klein's eyes staring into the wooden panels.

He turned back to the bar looking embarrassed. "Have you heard anything from Kirito?" He asked.

"He's been back and forth, trying to find a cure."

"Any luck?"

"What do you think?" Agil said.

"Not much hope in curing something we don't understand." Said Klein with a heavy sigh and another stare at the door.

"Wont stop until he finds it." Agil replied finishing the last of the sap.

"Ah, that brings me to my reason for visiting!" Klein said with a smile.

"Oh so you didn't come to keep me company in my lonely role as guardian of Asuna?" Agil asked, sarcastically.

"Of course not! Since me and my guild cant go onto the front lines I wanted to dedicate some time to helping Kirito. So I thought I would pay you a visit and see if you knew where he is, he hasn't been answering my messages."

"I last saw him… a couple of weeks ago, he's been working on his Drug Mixing, scouring the floors for all sorts of ingredients, and a 'clan' I cant remember the name of. He said something about a valley on floor 69, I would try there first."

"Aw I'll never catch up to him!"

"Not with an attitude like that."

"Like what?"

"The attitude of a quitter." Agil replied, with a smirk.

"Say that again." Said Klein with a scowl.

"QUITT-ER!" Agil said slowly, goading him on with another smirk.

"Quitter! QUITTER!" Klein shouted getting out of his chair and shaking his fist. "Any woman will tell you, I _never_ quit! You wait, I'll be back with Kirito _and_ a cure before you can re-arrange your store _again_!"

He then shot out of the door and into the rain, cursing as his dry clothes were soaked through in moments. The door slowly swung closed and Agil's world shrank back to quiet normality. He sighed, and stared at the door.

 ** _Floor 69 Aravah - 29th November 2024_**

Dust. Wind.

The rocks flew by as a blur in his vision as the canyon maze weaved and twisted through a hundred different paths. Kirito gripped his sword tightly holding the blade down behind him ready to be brought up and slash at anything that sprung out. It was here somewhere, he knew it. The question was which area of the canyon.

"Keep looking, one sword!" Called the irritating voice of Slate.

Kirito ground his teeth as he ran, constantly under the scrutiny of that idiot looking down at him from the cliffs above. _Focus on the target, faster._

From a blind bend in front of him stepped another monster, a huge, dark green lizard standing on its hind legs wielding a vicious looking axe and covered in markings that appeared to have been carved into its skin. The guardians of the canyon were tougher than he had been expecting for the floor level, agile and extremely aggressive. Kirito side stepped an over head swing and took the lizards arm off with an upward slash, he sprung off the wall to get by the flailing creature and delivered a final stab through its back. A shatter of light fragments and he was once again sprinting through the canyons passages.

He had searched three of five areas where the item spawns. He could not remember how many attempts he had made at getting this item now. Every time he had been beaten, not by monsters, not by any lack of determination, but by rotten luck.

Then he heard it, the sound of running foot steps echoing off the walls around him.

"He's here again, one sword. Better pick up the pace." Slate called again followed by a sly laugh.

"Shut up!" Spat Kirito as he pressed on faster.

 _It must be at the next area, if he is here._ The foot steps grew louder and Kirito could see an opening appearing in front of him, a wide area of pale rock and sand, crammed with Canyon Guardians. Same situation as last time, but this round he would not be so kind to his opponent, he could not bare doing this run again. He let out a murderous battle cry as he came out into the clearing, carving into the crowd of guardians like wave smashing the shore. He slashed one across the face as it raised it's own sword, then cut deep across its belly. He had barely enough time to avoid a lethal swing at his back before ramming his blade into the attackers throat. Light shimmered all around as foes fell to him, another flurry of attacks leaving fragments behind, then he saw _him_. Not more than ten feet from him stood the hooded figure who had always been beating him to the item. He had never seen him this close before.

Kirito's eyes were wide with surprise.

It was a kid, no more than fourteen, based on their stature. A child wearing a black and silver, shimmering hooded cloak and wielding a very long katana in one hand. They didn't even look around before they leapt into the fray. Kirito saw the target, sitting on a grey stone table behind the last line of guardians.

"Not this time." Kirito said.

He charged after him following his trail, the guardians closed around them and Kirito leapt into the air clearing the line and making a break for the item and letting his opponent take the brunt of the fighting. Two guardians turned to try and stop him. Kirito flicked his hand out to deliver a sword skill that took one of the guardians heads clean off, but the other was now upon him during his cool down. It chopped in with its notched sword viscously and relentlessly striking Kirito's sword as he blocked, trying to over power him. Sparks flew up into Kirito's eyes with every strike, his breath quick through his tight jaw, like a feral growl.

Kirito finally ducked under its strike and ripped his sword through its chest with a mighty shout, the creature roared in pain before dying and splitting into light fragments. He turned and made for the item when a shadow flew across him, his opponent had leapt over the remaining guardians to go for the item. They both ran for it, neck and neck, reaching for it when Kirito suddenly found himself surrounded by a cloud of black smoke.

"No! What the hell!?" He shouted in anger and confusion.

He couldn't see the item or his quarrel, he could only hear the snarling guardians rushing in behind him. He jumped as high he could up the side of a cliff face and grabbed onto a hand hold. The smoke cleared below. The item was gone.

"Dammit!" He cursed, his voice echoing across the canyon.

His eyes were burning, from dust, from smoke, from tears. Once again he had been outwitted by this hooded stranger. The smoke had been a dirty trick to pull. He had almost got the item. Kirito clambered along the cliff face to a path and sat down in the orange light of the setting sun. He noticed across the expanse on another ledge a couple a hundred yards away, the hooded figure looking over to him. His long katana in one hand and the dark grey roots in another. The Sacred Canyon root he had been trying to get his hands on for the past two weeks. Two weeks of time wasted, because of that person. It was strange as he looked at them across the canyon, the cloak, the sword, they seemed so familiar.

"If only you knew my struggle." Kirito whispered.

"I don't think he cares about your 'struggle' one sword." Slate appeared on the cliff side next to him.

He was an arrogant man, scruffy in his leather armour. His short, mud brown hair, erratic as ever, blew in the gentle breeze. He held his small buckler on one arm and had his other hand resting on the hilt of his steel long sword. The perfect image of a rugged mercenary. Kirito groaned internally at having to rely on such a person. Slates eyes smirked, he knew how much Kirito hated him, but it only spurred him on.

"Shall we head back to town and try again in another two days?" He asked casually, as if this ordeal was nothing to him.

He never helped Kirito on the run, instead he always watched and shouted his own interpretation of encouragement from a place of safety above.

"Who is that guy?" Kirito asked. Eyes still fixed on the opposite cliff where the stranger had been standing.

"I'm not sure, most folk wearing cloaks look alike to me, you sure it's the same person out smarting you?" Slate replied, sticking another barb into the situation.

"Same guy, same shimmering cloak, same sword. Always more tricks up his sleeve."

"More excuses? Have you lost practise from not being the front line _hero_?"

"More insults! Are you good for nothing else but talking bull shit?" Kirito said rising to his feet, anger filling his chest.

"Now now, you keep talking like that and you wont get any help from my guild."

"I'm thinking your guild would be more useful to me dead, why don't I start with you?" Kirito growled raising his blade and holding the point steadily in front of Slate's face.

Slate, made a distinct note of the threat, for all his talk, he wasn't a complete fool.

"Killing me wont get you what you want, nor would killing everyone left in this world."

"You tell me your masters will only see me if I prove myself worthy by bringing them this _stupid_ item as payment. I have done this run enough times, have I not proven myself?" Kirito demanded.

"When you put it that way, I guess so." Slate replied.

He idly scratched the back of his head and wiped his nose his sleeve.

"Alright then follow me." He said and strolled off towards the town.

Kirito, suddenly felt foolish for being tested so pointlessly. His hands were trembling with rage at this guilds arrogance, a load of Yakuza wanna-be's playing with fire. He took a deep breath and sheathed his sword.

"Are you coming, One Sword?" Slate called.

Kirito turned and followed, his eyes sullen. He will see how they like it when they get burnt.

Kirito and Slate arrived in town late evening, the sun was gone and the town was alight with lamps from every house and street post. Aravah was a simple town for such a high level floor, the realm was a desert landscape and the home town was much like a large merchant city at it's centre. Lots of small houses crammed together in certain sections but with some giant structures for shops, temples of training disciplines and some luxury houses for wealthy players. The pair trudged on through the quiet streets, a few players dotted around but mostly NPC's were out completing their realistic sequences of code. Kirito hardly noticed the difference anymore the AI was so good. They came to a shady looking tavern and Slate went through the door. The place was deserted accept for a player behind the bar, they nodded to Slate and scowled at Kirito. He lead the way behind the bar and out a back door into a secluded alley way. Kirito noticed that as he passed through the door, he had entered a hostile environment.

"What is this place? It's like we're outside of town?" Kirito asked.

"It is a secret location within the town, you can be attacked here. It's to simulate a 'dangerous back alley'." Slate replied with a laugh. "Come on, its not much further."

Kirito silently followed Slate through the alley deeper and deeper into the maze of squat houses, through dark lanes and grim underpasses. Slate was always watching around them, making sure that no one was following them. Kirito let out his search skill and could feel no other players on their trail behind.

"We're not being followed, stop worrying." He said.

"Show off, cant be too careful." Replied Slate.

"Well no one's there, so stop worrying, you're acting like a noob."

Slate let out what may have been a growl of annoyance, but Kirito let it slide and they continued round another corner and came to a short stair down to a dead end. They stood in front of a dirty wall with a marking on it, a grey blade had been drawn with two stars either side.

"We're here." Said Slate.

"Your guild was on this floor the whole time?" Kirito said getting flustered again.

Slate ignored him and opened his menu, he took out a potion from his inventory and let a few drops land on the ground next to the wall. There was a puff of white mist that came up and the wall melted away in front of them.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kirito asked in amazement.

"It's a potion that improves your Search ability, our guild master found it could also reveal and open some hidden doors." He grinned at Kirito as he put the potion back in his inventory and walking into the shadows beyond.

"Come on one sword." He called, his voice echoing down a corridor.

Kirito took a deep breath and passed into the darkness, the wall then materialised back into place.

"What the hell is this?" Kirito asked.

"It's a secret place."

Kirito walked on in the darkness, hoping that he wasn't following Slate into some kind of trap. He could see the orange light of a torch up ahead and soon they came to a door way that lead into a huge, open, circular room. It was a giant tavern with an arena at the centre, a fighting pit. There were lots of players around, all looked as rough as Slate, some even more so. Slate lead Kirito to the bar situated to the left of the room, a long piece of dark wood with a flat space for tables where a large amount of the players were hanging around.

"Wait here, I need to speak with the boss." Slate said and he disappeared behind the bar through another door.

Kirito looked around at the place, it was well lit, but still looked grotty. _It must've been insanely difficult to find, let alone buy this as a guild base._

The fighting pit at the centre was a circle of sand sunken down to stop anything from escaping. There were two players fighting with a few on lookers shouting and jeering at them from above in the stalls. He stood at the bar and waited, there were lots of players looking at him from their private tables and groups. He could hear talk of gambling, trading, scheming and plotting. It wasn't the most pleasant of places to be waiting, especially on someone as unreliable as Slate. Soon he emerged from the door and waved Kirito in, they went down another long corridor into another large hall with more players. Big players, with big weapons and grim faces. At the centre of all these thugs was a fat man, he wore a green tunic and the same leather style armour as the other guild members. He had a big rough beard of grey hair and looked every bit as dangerous as the place Kirito was in.

"Ah, the Black Swordsman. Say hello boys." The fat man said, his gathering of cronies simply laughed. "I am Gaku, guild master of the Iron Rogues, welcome to the Pit."

Kirito did feel like he was in a pit, one that was full of _shit_. The worst kind of player aside from murderers.

"A little old for a video game aren't you?" Kirito asked as he wandered into the gathering.

"Never get too old for video games kid, best place to escape. Now, what did you want from us?" Gaku asked.

"I want to know about the Children of Aincrad." Kirito said, and the room went silent.

Gaku shifted in his seat and leaned forward looking at Kirito with serious eyes.

"Where did you hear that name?" He asked.

"I am looking for information to help my friend, secrets. Every where I look, that name always comes up. Last I heard, your guild did business with them. I need to see them."

"What business do you have that involves secrets?" Gaku asked with an ugly smile appearing on his face.

"That business is not for you to know." Kirito replied.

"It is my business when such a high ranking player comes to my guild without payment for his demands. Why should I give you anything?"

Gaku's thugs allowed themselves a chuckle, but Kirito knew where he was now, he knew the person with the answers.

"Because if you don't." Kirito drew his sword with a flash of light "I'll have to carve it out of you!"

The thugs drew their weapons and Kirito stood, surrounded by a circle of pointed steel. They all stood with their weapons ready, axes, swords, spears. They were pawns in his way, nothing would stop him from reaching his goal. Even if it meant beating all of them to within an inch of their lives.

They waited, to see who would make the first move that would launch them all into a murderous blood bath, then from behind him, Kirito heard foot steps.

"Gaku, you appear to be busy, should I come back later?" The voice came from under the hood of a cloaked child.

Kirito spun round, eyes pinned on the figure, the one who had beaten him all those times, the Sacred Canyon root still in his hand. The child took down their hood and Kirito saw his face, a young kid with light blue eyes and short, scruffy blonde hair. His sword resting in a scabbard on his back.

"YOU!" Shouted Kirito.

The kids eyes widened as Kirito almost leapt at him.

"What is this?!" Kirito demanded.

"I feel that I should leave." Said the child.

"Relax Shinji, I think I can see what's happened." Gaku replied.

Kirito stood confused, poised on the edge of wanting to hear the story behind the ordeal and wanting to kill everyone in the room.

"It appears you have been stopping our guest here from obtaining the required payment for information that relates to you." Gaku said, laughing.

Kirito and the child both looked puzzled.

"I just want my payment." Said Shinji.

"Pay the man, Slate." Said Gaku.

Slate handed the kid a bag of money, "Now everyone, please leave." Gaku commanded.

Kirito still stood ready to attack, as the thugs reluctantly put away their weapons and left the room leaving the three alone.

"What is going on?" Shinji asked.

"Kirito has been looking for information on the Children of Aincrad and had wanted to pay for that information with the root you have brought us. It appears that you have been besting him at obtaining it." Gaku replied, another ugly smile.

Shinji looked at Kirito with distrust.

"What do you want with the Children or Aincrad? He asked.

"I am looking for help with something, someone, very dear to me has been hurt, and I don't know how to cure her." Kirito replied lowering his sword.

Shinji stared at him in thought, and Kirito looked at him closely, he was _so_ familiar.

"You cause all this," Shinji gestured around them "For a cure?"

Kirito felt slightly embarrassed "It's for someone very important." The boy was silent again still sizing him up. Then it came to Kirito.

Several months before, Kirito had joined a party of fifty players who lead an attack against the Laughing Coffin in an attempt to destroy their guild and end their reign of terror. Shinji had been on the list of players who had fought against them. It flew back into Kirito's mind, the cloak, the sword, the fight. He remembered seeing Shinji fighting like a tiger against members of the Laughing Coffin. Then he remembered seeing those who tried to give up their weapons.

"You were at the fight against Laughing Coffin," Kirito said suddenly. "You killed those players who tried to surrender."

Shinji suddenly looked very unnerved by Kirito. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I knew there was something familiar about you." Kirito said, taking a step towards him.

Shinji stepped back, his face had turned white, like a horrible storm of memories had come flooding back to him without permission.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asked.

"Gaku, don't ever talk about our clan again!" Shinji shouted.

He dropped the Sacred Canyon root and his bag of money and sprinted for the door.

"Wait!"

Kirito gave chase and ran through the door back to the pits, he crashed over the bar and after the speeding figure of Shinji as he fled the base. _I won't let you escape, not this time._


	3. Chapter 2: In the Pursuit of Trouble

**Chapter 2: In the Pursuit of Trouble**

* * *

 _Floor 69 Aravah - 30th November 2024_

Klein arrived in Aravah in the late morning and was shocked by the heat. He was torn between being glad that the rain had stopped or being annoyed that he was now sweating like a pig, either way he was damp and uncomfortable.

He walked through the town, unsure where to start looking for Kirito, he had no memory of this floor and guessed that he had just passed through it without much thought on his way to the front lines. He felt a little lost. _What am I playing at?_ The shops were all different and new to him and he could see no players anywhere, just NPC's. He wandered past the sandstone temples and shanty town houses till his feet began to hurt, sweat running from his bandanna and down his face.

"Christ I need a drink." He said.

He turned his head and saw the familiar sign of a tavern. _Ah blessed tavern, home of light refreshments and pretty bar maids._ He wandered through the rough wooden door and into; a disappointment. The tavern was void of pretty bar maids and had been replaced by some dilapidated furniture, an ill tempered looking bar tender and a group of scruffy players in a corner. They all stared at him as he entered.

Klein shook off their stares and strode confidently to the bar and ordered himself a drink, the bar tender served him silently. Klein leaned over the bar to ask him a question but the tender wandered off and out a back door without even a second glance leaving Klein looking, and feeling, like a bit of an idiot.

"Cant get the service these days." He muttered to himself and quietly turned to his drink and thought his situation.

 _What am I doing?_ He felt useless, and was starting to feel that he should've just stayed with his guild. _Agil was right, I'm a quitter_. He took a sip of his drink and almost spat it out, it tasted disgusting. This whole town seemed to have a taste of the sand and dirt about it, what on earth could Kirito have wanted in a place like this?

"So you were playing him the whole time?" Said one of the dirty looking players from the table in the corner.

"Yeah, he was such a sucker, I don't know why people respect him so much. He's high on his own 'personal vendetta', thinks he can take on the world. Loser." Said another, scruffy, mercenary looking player.

Regardless of who they were talking about, Klein felt he was a rude son of a bitch.

"Why didn't boss kill him?" Asked one of the other players.

"He ended up chasing that kid out of the base before he had a chance to react, I swear though, he was on the edge of straight up murdering everyone there." Said the mercenary.

"Yeah, I doubt he could manage the Iron Rogues, not alone."

"I would never underestimate the Black Swordsman, even if he is a loser."

Klein clutched his glass tightly, so tight he was afraid of it shattering in his hand. Only one person was referred to as the Black Swordsman. _I guess taverns are the best place for information, where is Kirito now?_ He quietly sipped his shit flavoured drink as nonchalantly as possible whilst the players enjoyed a joke or two at Kirito's expense. Klein gathered that Kirito had been here, and chased someone from the scene, who that person was though, was a different story. This _mercenary_ player appeared to know a lot about Kirito, he had to know more about what had happened.

The group finished up their own drinks and they all dispersed, the mercenary walked past Klein and behind the bar, the other players left through the front door. Klein kept his eyes on the bottom of his glass. _Something's behind this bar, that son of bitch is going somewhere._ Klein finished his drink with a gag and snuck behind the bar after him. The bar tender was no where in sight and he went out a back door into an alley way. He felt his heart beat quicken as he realised he was in a hostile area. _This is not a good idea, not a good idea at all._ He paused, and looked back...

He stealthily scuttled down the alley way keeping his foot falls quiet, following the shadow of the mercenary as he went on his way, deeper into this bizarre maze. They went under a shadowy under pass and Klein dropped flat to the ground as the mercenary suddenly turned around. He lay, poised in the murky gloom as the player seemed to be looking for anyone who had followed him. _Now is the time to strike._

The mercenary turned to continue down his path, Klein jumped to his feet and flew down the path at him and shoulder barged into his back causing him to squeal as he fell to the floor. He kicked him viciously in the stomach.

"You have one hell of a nasty mouth on you." Said Klein. He reached down and took hold of his grubby leather armour. "Lets see how it looks with a few less teeth!" His fist smashed into the players face, again, and again.

"Stop, please!" The player cried.

"Where is Kirito!" Klein shouted.

"What!?" He replied.

Another fist in the face.

"I don't know where he went!"

Another fist.

"Then tell me what happened here! Seems you have a lot to say about him." Said Klein, and the player coughed and spluttered

"He came here looking for information. He left, chasing after it."

Another fist.

"Stop talking like a fucking idiot and say it straight!"

"Down the alley, take this." The player hastily gave him a potion from his inventory, "a few drops will open the door, look for the grey blade. My boss will tell you everything you want to know, just please don't hit me again."

Klein took the potion, he could see he had been a bit rough with the player, he would be marked as a criminal for a while, but it was worth it for protecting Kirito's honour. He stood up from the gibbering reck.

"You should be careful about running your mouth." Said Klein.

"Mercy, please."

Klein gave him a look of disgust before he turned and left the player where he belonged, in a pile of sewage. He carried on down the alley and eventually found a wall with a marking of a grey blade on it. He used the potion as instructed and the wall disappeared, he suddenly felt completely lost again, all his sudden courage swept away. _What the fuck am I playing at?_ He hated it when people got themselves in dangerous situations like this, not thinking of what could happen to them. Yet he couldn't abandon Kirito now, not when it was possible he could be in some sort of trouble, he had to find out what happened. He wandered into the shadows and the wall materialised again. He couldn't hear the sound of Slate, quietly laughing…

It was dark, and foul smelling.

Klein felt like he had done more than trodden in it now, what ever this place was, it was not safe. He drew his Katana and walked cautiously down the corridor, praying that he would see the light of day at the end of this trial. The way lead to a large open arena, the room was quiet and empty. The air was warm and sweaty, like a bunch of heavy set men had been here not too long ago, bottles of drinks were dotted around, unfinished. Klein grit his teeth and went slowly down the stairs in front of him toward the centre of the room, he could see a large pit down in the middle of a load of stalls, a fighting pit. _What on earth is this place?_ He heard a noise of something falling over on the other side of the pit and his eyes scanned the area, his heart thumping in his head like a drum. He fingered the grip of his Katana ready to strike at any moment, then he felt a strong hand from behind, it grabbed and hurled him forward. He was swept off his feet and fell head first into the pit, landing in a cloud of sand. He rolled up coughing and struggling for air in the dust, he held his Katana ready, squinting. Then a message started flashing up in front of him " _You have entered the fighting pit, a free for all match to the death is about to start. Good Luck!"_.

There was a sound of iron doors sliding open, then closed. Then through the falling dust, came two large shadows.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'out of the frying pan'?" Came a voice from above followed by jeers and laughter. "This is the fire!"

The two fearsome figures laughed from under heavy helms, Klein could see them now. Big guys, wearing light leather armour and gladiator style helms that hid their faces. One was armed with a sword and a massive shield, the other a gruesome looking two handed great axe.

"Shit." Klein muttered to himself, it really didn't feel like much of a free for all fight as they both closed in on him.

The one with the great axe came first with a mighty roar, he lifted the axe high and Klein moved aside towards the big shield, he struck out a blow that was deflected and then turned to send more attacks at it. The shield was a huge circle of burnished bronze and took Klein's attacks easily. The big axe came swinging in again the blow smashing into the ground beside him, Klein let out his own battle cry and slashed out swiftly at the axe mans blind spot. Three cuts opened in the players side and they recoiled with a shout.

The shield man came in again, a wall of defence that Klein could not get past. He struck out again trying to break the players stance, sparks flew off the shield and around the pit. The axe man tried again, but the shield man didn't given him room and they stumbled into each other. Klein came out screaming, his sword tore through the axeman as he leapt past the pair. The player tried to hold his weapon up to block, but Klein's sword cut clean through the axe shaft, through the players face and down to the ground, a flash of light. He was dead. Klein was breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through his body.

"Is that all you got?!" He shouted.

He heard more shouts as two more players arrived through the doors into the pit and Klein instantly regretted his question, another one with sword and shield, and one with a spear. The three encircled him.

"You will not leave here alive boy, you shouldn't have assaulted our guild member." Came the voice again.

"He asked for it!" Shouted Klein.

The spear shot out and Klein swatted it aside, he blocked two more strikes from the others players, but now he was struggling, there was barely enough room in the pit for two players let alone four. The spear shot past his face, but caught him on its way back, and the shield bearers launched attacks at him as well. Klein, flustered and breathing heavily through the dust and sweat, countered and did all he could to repel them. But the shields put up too much defence, boxing him in and leaving him open to their brutal attacks.

Panic started setting in as another set of attacks struck him in the arms and shoulders, Klein managed to slash the spearman across the helm smashing it from his head. They were poised, ready to finish him off.

He then heard shouting outside the ring, his opponents hesitated for a moment looking up for what was going on. Klein held his eyes on them, a door opened, then there was a huge shout that shook the room, a crash, dust everywhere. Klein was knocked to the floor, when he opened his eyes he was in the shadow of a giant man, the three players who were trying to kill him were reeling back as he towered above them.

The giant grabbed the giant bronze shield and picked up the player and threw him into the wall of the pit, he then attacked the spear man, hurling his fists into the players face. _A real martial artist, I have never seen one before._ He did a spinning back kick into the other shield, knocking the player down, before he came at the spearman again with savage fist strikes.

The giant was a master fighter, fast and devastating. The other players were now desperately trying to climb out of the pit, the giant started to laugh at them.

"You want to get out? Here let me help you!" He said, picking one off the wall with his huge arms and throwing them up into the stalls above, to smash through the wooden seats in a flicker of shining polygons.

The dust cleared and the room around them could be seen, Klein saw the stands above them were now full of players looking down at them. The giant stood at the centre of the pit, defiant, as if they were nothing but children.

"Gaku! You stupid, fat fuck! What is going on down here?!" He bellowed.

The man he was talking to sat at the centre of the crowd, Klein could see his worried eyes looking at the giant, calculating the situation.

"Lets not get too excited now, it was just a bit of fun! Boys, lift the samurai out of the pit, lets have a civil chat about this." He said, attempting to brush over the very evident attempt on Klein's life.

The pair were helped out of the pit, and Klein was ushered after the giant into a back room of the underground arena. He stumbled down a corridor, half blind and half dead, they came into a large hall with a few tables dotted around. Klein, suddenly came down from his adrenaline rush, his legs shaking uncontrollably, he couldn't believe how close that had been, his health was milimeters from the red.

"Why is it I am always getting grief from your clan? First Shinji, now you!" Said the fat man. _Gaku, that was his name, fat fuck._

"I am here because I heard there was a commotion involving Shinji and a certain Black Swordsman, what kind of operation are you holding down here Gaku! We thought you were nothing but a black market guild, now I find you with a fighting pit and attempting to kill people, what would Nobuo say!" Shouted the giant.

"Please, it's not what you think, this man attacked one of ours and trespassed into our base, _and_ killed someone, there's no need to tell Nobuo."

The giant looked at him and Klein felt the weight of the mans gaze. He was huge, bigger than Agil at well over six feet tall and built like a small house, black hair and a thin beard under his chin. He wore loose black trousers and a black leather chest plate that left his hulking arms exposed, he was also equipped with some incredible looking gauntlets and grieves. They covered his forearms and shins and looked like dark grey marble, they looked heavy and were so shiny you could see yourself in them. _That's some really unique armour he's got there._

"Is this true?" He asked, his voice deep and assertive.

Klein almost swallowed his tongue at the question. "I was defending myself. I-I'm looking for Kirito."

" _Chikusho_! I have had my fill of that swordsman, he's nothing but trouble." Shouted Gaku.

"What happened here, where is Shinji and the black swordsman?" Asked the giant.

"Alright, alright!" Said Gaku sitting down at the table "Will you both sit down, theres been enough tension round here."

Klein wobbled over to the table and found his way carefully into a chair, feeling a little green.

"I'll take a drink Gaku, and none of that shit you serve out front, get us the good stuff. The samurai looks in need of good refreshment." Said the giant as he sat down, the chair creaking with objection.

Gaku clapped his hands and a servant appeared with a bottle and some glasses for them. He quickly poured out some red liquid for them all. Klein took it gratefully and took a long sip, finishing the drink in one. Gaku rolled his eyes, then past him the bottle.

"So, from the beginning Gaku." Started the giant.

"Couple of weeks back, one of my guys, Slate, got a accosted by Kirito, saying he wants information from us. We don't give information for free, so I said if he pays for it in Sacred Canyon root, we'll see if we can help. Turned out he started asking about the Children of Aincrad."

"You've been selling information about us!?" Shouted the giant.

"Hey relax Ichiro, I didn't know what he wanted till he got here. How could I not be curious when he asked?"

"You seem more interested in making money."

"So I also saw an opportunity for profit, would you expect any different?"

There was a pause.

Ichiro shrugged and laughed at Gaku, who laughed in response.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Klein asked, completely bewildered.

"Don't worry about it samurai, drink up." Said Ichiro.

Klein shrugged, looked at his glass briefly, before pushing it off the table and drinking heavily from the bottle. It was sweet, but burned his throat like strong liquor. _This is more like it_.

"Any way, Kirito ends up here, practically threatening to kill my entire guild unless he gets what he wants. Shinji shows up and they both nearly kick off, Kirito seemed to know him from some fight that happened way back against the Laughing Coffin. Shinji lost it and ran off, Kirito followed him." Gaku explained finishing his drink and looking away from Ichiro.

"Where did they go?" Klein asked, worried about Kirito.

"How should I know? How do you put up with these kids Ichiro, nothing but trouble eh?" Said Gaku, laughing.

Ichiro laughed back briefly, before completely dropping his smile and back handing Gaku across the face, the fat man flew out of his chair and crashed to the floor.

"I've never liked you Gaku, the Children of Aincrad are done here, we will no longer be doing business with you again." He stood from the table and looked at Klein. "And if I hear you have been trying to kill innocent players, or sell information about us, _I_ will be the one who ends your guild."

Gaku groaned something that sounded like acknowledgment from his uncomfortable position on the floor.

"Come with me samurai, it seems we are after similar things. My name is Ichiro Yama." He said holding out his massive hand.

Klein took it and was dragged to his feet.

"I'm Klein." He said.

"We'll catch up on the way, I think I know where Shinji is heading, we'll make sure they are both ok."

Klein could only nod his head. _What the fuck am I playing at?_


	4. Chapter 3 Catching Up

**Chapter 3: Catching Up**

 ** _Floor 13 Orhaven - 30th November 2024_**

Shinji had ran from Kirito for ages, sprinting like his life was in danger, they had run through the streets of Aravah all night until Shinji teleported out. All Kirito had heard him shout out was 'Orhaven'.

It had taken him some time to look up the floor name and he finally arrived at the 13th floor in the morning. The floor was a pretty green land with many rivers that flowed out from a central river that ran from the northern tip of the floor to the southern. The main town was a sweet little haven at the centre, a collection of limestone houses, lush gardens, and scenic bridges. Kirito wasn't sure why the kid had fled here, but he began his search in the town.

There were lots of younger players around here, low levels mostly, no one of front line material. They all stared at Kirito as he came into the towns shopping district, some shrank away from him into houses. They were afraid.

He stood at the centre of a small square, all eyes on him. He was used to getting looks when ever he was on lower levels as players there never really got to see front line fighters. This was a different kind of 'look' though, like he was an ugly lion that had wandered into someones house. They all began shifting away, ducking into side streets and alley ways, trying to hide away from him.

Kirito then noticed a group that were rushing away from him, they were marked as orange players. _What's going on here?_ He gave chase to some of the kids as they turned a corner.

"Wait, I just want to ask…" The street they had gone down was empty.

Kirito turned back and the square he had come from was now completely empty too, everyone had disappeared, but there was still a feeling of eyes watching his every move. Kirito ran his hand through his hair and sighed in confusion, it had been a crazy few days, and he could see it only getting worse.

Kirito carried on his search around the town, although he was starting to lose hope that he was ever going to find Shinji now. He arrived on one of the bridges and looked out at the landscape to the south, the fresh wind on his face felt like spring had arrived.

It was a clear day. Kirito remembered how it had been raining for so long, it had felt like despair washing over everything. He wondered now, if hope was starting to find its way back into the hearts of the players.

 _Hope. What hope do I have left?_

One stray tear dropped into the gentle flowing waters of the river, Kirito wiped his sleeve across his eyes and tried to compose himself. He looked out to the south again, taking a deep breath. Then he saw movement, a cloak. He let out his search skill and spotted Shinji to the south walking down the a path by the rive. Kirito crossed the bridge and made his way out of the town and down the river bank after him.

The path was a light dirt track lined with some large willow trees, he followed Shinji south for some time, further and further away from town. Not once did Shinji turn and look over his shoulder.

 _Does he know I'm here? He seems pre-occupied…_

They eventually stopped and Kirito saw Shinji approach a massive tree on a small hill next to the river and a bridge, and sit down, a pretty scene. There was something by the tree that looked like a stone.

 _A grave?_

Kirito trod carefully after him, making sure he wasn't wandering into a trap, he stopped out in the open a few meters back behind Shinji and looked up at the grave under the tree.

" _In memory of Misaki Mino, your spot by the river."_

Kirito wasn't sure what why Shinji had come here.

"She used to love it here... Said the river reminded her of home." Shinji said.

 _He did know I was here, must have known..._

"Who was she?" Kirito asked slowly coming to standing by Shinji.

"She was one of our clan." Shinji looked up at Kirito from under his hood. "She was at that fight too."

"Laughing Coffin, we lost a lot of good players that day."

"We had partied together, my brother's said not to go, but we had our reasons."

There was peace for a moment, nothing but the sound of the river running gently under the nearby bridge.

"I'm sorry about earlier, if I said something wrong?" Kirito queried.

"You didn't know, Kirito." Said the boy as he idly picked at the grass and let it fall out of his hand in the wind. "They killed her in front of my eyes, like crazy fanatics killing a sinner, and enjoying every second of it. When they threw down their weapons… They did not deserve mercy."

"Shinji-San…" Kirito felt lost for words, this boy seemed to have gone through a great deal.

Kirito was terrible at these situations, not really sure on the right things to say, all he could do was hope for the silence to be _mutual_ and not awkward.

Shinji eventually stood up next to Kirito and took down his hood, as if wanting to attend to the business at hand.

"I apologise, I have let my emotions get the better of me and have acted appallingly. Forgive me." Shinji said an bowed in apology.

Kirito gasped and blushed, "Please it's alright, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Regardless, it is in my nature to be distrustful of others, but it is clear you need help on something related to my field on interest."

Kirito tilted his head in confusion.

"You said your friend needed a cure? I am a master of the Drug Mixing skill, if it is a cure you need then I am sure I can make something."

"Thank you so much," Kirito said smiling. "I'm curious, why were you after the Sacred Canyon root?"

"Oh that? The Iron Rogues want it for making extra strong tasting liquor, it's not good for making much else. They have paid very handsomely for it though, our clan had been making a fortune off them."

Kirito burst out laughing, "I was busting my guts for extra strong liquor?!"

Shinji laughed as well, "You were really determined to get it, I did think it was strange."

"How did you make the smoke appear that last time?" Kirito asked.

"Smoke vials, you can craft them with a high enough Drug Mixing skill, great for making escapes when you cant teleport." Shinji said opening his inventory. "Here, consider it a gesture of good will, for all the trouble." And he gave Kirito three vials.

Kirito accepted them gratefully, "Thank you."

Shinji smiled, then suddenly looked concerned, his gaze went past Kirito to something behind him, something in the bushes by the path.

"Look out!" He shouted, shoving Kirito out of the way.

Darts flew out from the bush at them, Kirito had been flung out of their way, but Shinji took three in the chest with a cry.

"Shinji!" Shouted Kirito snatching out his sword and running to his side. "Are you okay?"

Shinji's eyes were tightly shut, groaning and unable to move. "Paralysis! It's them." He said.

"Who?"

Kirito stood as he heard a sadistic laugh coming from the bushes, he scanned everything to try and spot them when he came across a pair of red eyes glowing out from a mask. The player flowed out like oil, their hooded, deathly black poncho ripped around the edges. They walked closer and closer, Kirito recognised the player, XaXa, one of the most notorious killers in the Laughing Coffin.

He came to a stop in front of the two looking up at them, he was chilling under his skeletal mask, like an evil spectre. He looked unarmed, but this did nothing to ease Kirito's nerve.

 _This cant be?! He was captured and sent to prison!_

"You're in my way." He said.

"Kirito!" Shinji cried, struggling with his status effect.

"Shhhh little Shinji-chan." XaXa replied his voice like a ghost.

 _This really does keep getting more fucked up with every passing hour._

"Stay back!." Growled Kirito.

"Thank you for leading me to little Shinji, I had been hoping for an opportunity like this."

Kirito barely had time to understand, XaXa sprung up the hill side at him sending out a fast attack. The slender red sword whipped out from the sleeve of XaXa's cloak and Kirito was barely fast enough to bring his sword to bare. Their blades connected and locked, Kirito shoved him back and went on the attack throwing out a powerful four-strike combo. XaXa evaded all but the last strike that grazed his chest. He snarled stabbing forward at Kirito's groin, almost burying his sword into his stomach. Kirito leapt back and again their blades connected as Kirito parried more deadly strikes. XaXa kept silent the whole time he attacked, stoic, and horrifying, like he wasn't even human. Another of Kirito's strikes caught him on the arm and he backed away. Kirito felt tired, his arms were heavy from wielding his sword.

 _Mustn't stop now, he'll kill us both._

"Just get out of my way." Demanded XaXa.

"No." Kirito's voice rattled with anger and determination, regaining his composure he stepped into a stance, ready to attack.

XaXa growled again, flying up the hill once more, Kirito swung out to meet him, but XaXa feigned to the right and slipped past him and made a run towards Shinji. XaXa leapt into the air and brought up his sword to strike down at the helpless kid, Kirito let out a huge shout as he desperately jumped into the line of fire. The sword stabbed through Kirito's shoulder dealing heavy damage, but Kirito slashed back, cutting XaXa across the torso sending him flying back down the hill. Kirito felt sick, then XaXa started laughing as the purple status effect flicked up on Kirito's health bar.

 _Poison!_

"You bastard!" Shouted Kirito.

"Shut up and die!" XaXa said, jumping at Kirito again.

Kirito went to lift his sword and block, but he was so tired, it wouldn't move. The sword came up to slash him across the face.

 _Shit._

A great shadow fell across them. The blade smashed into something hard and shattered into a million little polygons. Then a massive gauntlet wrapped around XaXa's neck.

Ichiro stepped in and launched XaXa back down the hill, Klein came charging in with a war cry, slashing at him like a crazed berserker. He tore into XaXa, carving his blade through his black poncho. XaXa desperately turned and fled, before teleporting away from the scene.

"And don't come back!" Shouted Klein.

Kirito smiled, to see his friend, but the world was starting to spin. He felt sick.

"Kirito!" Klein shouted, seeing him in trouble.

Everything started to blur into one, the grass, the river. He felt himself falling forwards. Something caught him, a giant hand.

"Easy now swordsman." Said a deep voice, soft and soothing. "Help is here now..."

 ** _Floor 13 Orhaven - 30th November 2024_**

 _The room was gloomy, and Kirito looked around to see big stone walls, and pillars. His breath echoed around him as he tried to adjust his eyes to see, but no matter how hard he tried everything stayed blurry. He heard a noise and turned round, there was the faded figure of a person looking at him. Long, light red hair, wearing white and red, a KoB uniform._

 _Asuna._

 _She came down closer to him, he couldn't quite make out her face, but he was sure it was her. She came in closer, so close he could feel her sweet breath on his face. On his lips. Every fibre of his being wanted to take hold of her, to kiss her, and have her body next to his._

 _Asuna._

"Kirito." Said a voice... A man's voice.

"Asuna?"

"Kirito!"

Kirito woke up with a start to find Klein's face directly above him, so close he could feel his breath on his face, on his… _Lips!?_

Kirito's hand shot up and smacked Klein in the head, knocking him half way across the room.

"Klein!" He shouted in embarrassment.

"Arhg…" Groaned Klein from his half upside down position by the door.

"Were you watching me sleep!?" Kirito demanded.

"You were making strange noises, I thought something was wrong with you. I was worried." Klein rolled to a sitting position and rubbed the spot on the side of his head where Kirito had hit him.

"Well did you have to worry quite so… _closely?_ "

"I'm sorry." Said Klein, his head sulking down, abashed.

Kirito looked around himself, he was in a small bed in an equally small bedroom. He was next to an open window, that was letting in the bright light of a full moon. _I slept through the day?_ The rest of the room was plain, stone walls and wooden floors, there was a chair next to the bed where Klein must've been sitting.

"Where are we?" Kirito asked.

"Someones house in town. Ichiro and Shinji know the owners and they took care of you two. We were lucky to find you, who was that nutcase?"

"That was XaXa, a member of Laughing Coffin, a murderer."

"XaXa? But he was part of those members that were captured after the crusade, how could he have escaped?" Klein demanded.

"Escaped, or someone busted him out…" Kirito muttered.

"Why was he trying to kill you?" Klein asked.

"He wasn't after me… He thanked me for leading him there, he wanted Shinji."

Klein looked just as puzzled as Kirito, there were lots of questions running through his mind about these people, this town. _What's going on here?_

"Wait, who is Ichiro?" Kirito asked suddenly.

"He was the one who saved your life."

Kirito remembered the shadow, and the sword shattering, and the giant gauntlet. He didn't remember seeing the owner of it.

"Kirito?" Klein asked, his voice tense.

"Hmm? What is it Klein?"

"How long ago did you last eat something? Or sleep?"

It was an odd question, until he thought about, he hadn't eaten anything in days and any rest stops had been few and far between. He still felt burning in his arms from fighting XaXa, and when he made a move to get out of bed, the room swirled.

"You haven't stopped have you?" Klein asked.

Kirito paused.

"I cant stop Klein, not until I find a cure."

"You gonna find a cure for death? You may need it if you kill yourself from over doing it!"

Kirito sunk back onto the bed with a moan. He stared up at the candles that lit the room and watched the little flames flicker and dance as a calm breeze came through the window.

"If I stop… If I stop for too long… It hurts." He said his voice breaking slightly.

"Kirito…" Klein said looking up, desperately wanting to comfort him, but completely without the means to do so.

They stayed there in silence for a moment. Just being in the same room; in the company of a friend, it made Kirito feel all the sadness and loss he had been holding back, and the guilt of not beating Kayaba and saving everyone. He had failed them all. He held a hand over his face to fight the urge to just scream out in frustration.

"Kirito, you don't have to do it alone. You may be a solo player, but Asuna's not just yours to save! I care about her too, so does Agil, and lots of others too. That's why I came to find you, I wanted to help you. Let me help and we'll find a cure, together!"

"Klein…" Kirito looked over to his friend, Klein's face flushed with emotion. "Thank you." Kirito said.

Klein bowed his head, gratefully.

There was a loud rumble.

"Kirito… Was that your stomach?" Klein asked.

"I think I need to eat something."

Kirito gingerly got out of the bed and made his way down stairs with Klein.

The stairs lead to a kitchen, where it sounded like food was being prepared and Kirito's eyes were drawn to some of the things laid out.

"Hey you, its not ready yet!" Yelled a little voice.

Behind them was a little girl, who looked the same age as Shinji. She wore a blue shirt and black leggings, her hair was shoulder length and a bit scruffy.

"Sorry, we were hungry." Kirito replied.

"Yeh well you gonna have to be for a bit longer, no one gets to chow down before everything is ready!" She said with a cheeky grin.

"Kirito, this is the owner of the house-' Klein began.

"I can introduce myself! My name is Kai, and you're welcome. You know for the whole 'saving your life', and 'giving you a bed to sleep in' stuff." Her voice was squeaky and Kirito could see she was very feisty for someone so small, he would've probably teased her had he not been so hungry.

"Thank you, Kai." Said Kirito.

She blushed, "Yeah what ever, go into the other room and speak to Uncle Ichiro." She said and with a wave of a spatula, Klein and Kirito were herded out of the kitchen.

They found themselves in a neat and spacious living room, where Ichiro and Shinji were sitting on the floor by a short table.

"It is good to see you are feeling better." Said Ichiro with a smile.

Shinji stood and hurried over to Kirito, a big smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you're okay, thank you. Thank you for saving my life." He said, overjoyed.

"Shinji, it's ok." Kirito said trying to calm his excitement. "I'm glad you're ok too."

Shinji lead them over to the cushions and they all sat around cross legged. On the low mahogany table were some tea cups and a pot, Ichiro served them. His gigantic hands made the cups look like children's toys.

"It appears we owe you a debt Kirito-Kun. You and Klein have helped uncover the shady dealings of the Iron Rogues and saved my younger brother's life. Shinji has told me that you have been looking for a cure for someone, and Klein has filled me in on some of the events on the 75th floor."

Kirito was pleased to be welcomed by this, his hopes began stirring at the prospect of finding some information.

"Thank you Ichiro-San, it's been a tough few weeks." Kirito replied.

"Shinji and I have just been discussing how we can help, but from the information Klein told me, you aren't sure what's wrong?" Ichiro queried.

"No we're not, when Heathcliff struck her, I thought she would die, her HP went to zero. Then when I looked at her status bar, all I could see was a flashing exclamation mark, it wasn't a status effect I've seen before." Kirito replied.

"It's not one I've ever heard off, and I know nearly everything there is to know about status ailments." Shinji added.

"Then what can it be?" Asked Klein.

"A glitch." Said Shinji.

Kirito paused for a moment then let a long sigh, "It had been on my mind that it was something like this. Even Kayaba Akihiko did not reveal an understanding of what it was."

"There must be something we can do!" Said Klein.

"We're not too sure." Said Ichiro.

Kirito sighed again, his head sinking down.

"But we know someone who could help." He added.

"Who?" Kirito asked.

"My brother and our clans founder, Nobuo. He will know." Ichiro replied.

"How?"

"Nobuo's smart, he's had experience." Replied Shinji.

"In the real world he worked as a QA tester for Argus." Ichiro said.

"The company that made this game!?" Klein exclaimed.

"Where is he? Can you message him now?" Kirito asked his hopes rising again.

"Easy Kirito, we have sent him messages but you must understand, our clan has survived through stealth, he will not come to us. We must go to him."

"Then where is he?"

"Floor 76, we have a safe house there." Said Shinji.

"What did I just say about survival Shinji?" Ichiro scolded, but Shinji just shrugged.

"Why do you have to be so stealthy, what do you have to hide?" Klein asked.

Ichiro and Shinji looked at each other, a look of mutual agreement on their faces.

"We have our reasons, if you want to know them, you can ask Nobuo when you meet him." Ichiro answered.

Kirito pondered for a moment, unsure about the whole situation. He should've been throwing himself at this opportunity to save Asuna, but the recent events just made more and more questions. _The Iron Rogues, this town, the Laughing Coffin?_ In the end he just shook his head. Only one way to find out.

"Okay, take us to him."

"Nice one Kirito! Look's like we'll be saving Asuna in no time!" Klein said with a smile.

"A-Asuna?" Shinji and Ichiro said in unison, an expression of shock on their faces.

Kirito and Klein both looked just as surprised.

"From the KoB?" Ichiro asked, looking at Kirito with a curious expression.

"Y-yes…" Kirito replied. "Do you know her?"

Ichiro paused in thought, then smiled. "I know of her, it doesn't matter. We'll head out at first light, but for now, lets eat!"


	5. Chapter 4: Spears & Titans

**Chapter 4: Spears & Titans**

 ** _Floor 75 Yurinia - 1st December 2024_**

Kirito appeared in the teleport plaza of the 75th floor next to Klein, Ichiro and Shinji. It had been nearly a month since he last stood here and went with Asuna and the raiding party to defeat the Skull Reaver. In all the chaos he hadn't even thought about the next floor. Ichiro lead the way out of town on one of side streets, keeping to the more quieter areas and making sure everything was clear.

"It sucks we can't just teleport there." Said Klein.

"You have to go through the door first, how many times have you done this?" Ichiro said over his shoulder.

"I'm taking a shot in the dark when I say: 75." Shinji said.

"Don't be such a smart ass." Said Ichiro.

They carried on out of town to a field on the western quarter, Ichiro then took out a crystal and called the corridor to the boss room and the stairs up to the next floor. Kirito felt his heart beating in his chest, hammering like an angry person trying to knock down a door. _Why am I so nervous_. The world warped around him as he passed over the threshold into the darkness of the dungeon. He instinctively drew his sword, feeling like a fight was imminent.

"Kirito, are you ok? Klein asked.

"Yeah, it's just… memories." He replied.

The door to the boss room lay open, the wide circle floor well lit and the stairway open. It had been here. All hope had been pinned on beating Kayaba and it had slid through his fingers like water through a drain. They walked through the centre of the room, the others seemingly calm, whilst Kirito's hand tightly gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Where are the DDA?" Kirito asked.

"Uh, hey yeah, they had a sentry group on the stairs when I last came here." Added Klein.

"Perhaps they're on lunch, maybe they just got bored and left." Said Ichiro, looking back with a sly smile. "Or maybe we have friends in the right places."

"Hmph friends indeed." Said Klein, trying to seem unimpressed.

They kept going up the stairs, once again the world shifted around them and they came out of the final door into a bright light…

 ** _Floor 76 Gaia - 1st December 2024_**

The group arrived in a small town with a few NPC's wandering around, those they could see were reclusive and wore long brown robes with hoods. The town was built on the side of a mountain, made from dark grey stone and was over grown with moss and plants. The roads were cracked, mounds of earth covered in grass had pushed up through the flag stones. They could see forests surrounding the town on the mountain side and in the distance to the south they could see a wide and open landscape.

The houses around them were all single storey buildings and some had smoke floating up from their chimneys; it appeared to be a quiet and secluded village in the mountains. Kirito looked around taking it all in, but he didn't feel the excitement any more. Without Asuna, it felt stale. However, there was a spiritual feeling about it, something that touched the senses like he was shaking hands with ghosts.

"Well this is not like the other levels." Klein muttered.

"It has certainly lost the grand scale of some of the lower floors." Ichiro commented.

Ichiro lead the way through the town, again sticking to back streets and alley's. The DDA presence in the town was small, most of them were probably out in the world clearing and looking for the boss door. They made their way down the mountain side until they came to the gate at the south. The road trailed for a little while but faded out onto a wide and wild landscape, full of grassy plains and distant mountains, one stood out taller than the others.

"That's where we go." Pointed Ichiro.

"The mountain?" Kirito asked.

"There is a very small village hidden in a valley over there, Nobuo chose it for our base on this floor. He even bought a house it was so nice." Ichiro replied and started his march out of the gate with Shinji behind him.

Kirito looked out around the plain, there were no roads anywhere in sight. The clearing guilds would find it difficult to map and navigate, but that wasn't his business now. He rolled his shoulders and nodded to Klein who stood at his side, and they followed Ichiro and Shinji out onto the open landscape.

This level was indeed a wild and mystical place. Rocks jutted out of the land like broken teeth and bones, the earth rose and fell with dips and ditches, and everything was covered in luscious green grass and many other wild plants. They couldn't see any kind of civilisation that so many of the other floors had. It seemed the difficulty of the game had stepped up a notch.

It was a tough march across the land, they had walked for miles and the day waned on, and soon the sun had passed over them. It was afternoon by the time they reached a stop. It was a wide and surprisingly flat area of the grass, with trees surrounding the perimeter. They could see the mountain closer now, towering above them a few of miles away. Ichiro took the lead and found a small rock to sit on and take a break, everyone else found a place to rest and eat some food.

Kirito remained standing looking on towards the mountain.

"You don't like to rest do you?" Commented Shinji holding out some food to him as he sat down next to Ichiro.

Kirito smiled and took it. "I promised myself to rest more, but it's hard when the goal is in sight."

Shinji looked saddened slightly.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asked.

"It's hard to say, we've never brought some one to see Nobuo like this. I don't know how he'll react."

"Why are you so secretive?" Kirito asked again, his voice less harsh this time. "I really want to know."

"It was roughly a year and a half ago." Ichiro began, his tone suddenly taking on a grave and serious note. "Nobuo and I, were guild members of the ' _Divine_ Dragon Alliance', back when it first became an alliance, that is. We were partied together with four other members and our group were the first scouts the guild ever put together. It was our job to hit the very front, mapping areas and locating the boss rooms so other assault groups could follow up."

"So I guess your 'friends in the right places' refers to old clearing buddies huh?" Said Klein with a mouthful of food and Ichiro nodded.

"I joined them because I wanted to get out of this place, I hadn't the first clue about playing a video game.' Ichiro said with wide grin. "They took me on because I was big, strapped a shield to one of my arms and thrust a sword in the other. Nobuo was the one who showed me how to use them."

"But you're a martial artist now?" Kirito asked.

"All things change. But that guild, they were more trouble than we knew. The rise in guild power lead to an increase politics, greed and envy. Little shit heads doing what ever they could to be in power, to have the best items, to control the lives of other players. Nobuo stood up to our commanding officer when he became increasingly greedy about our finds. He took everything, leaving us barely enough to survive."

"Why didn't you just leave?" Kirito asked, finally sitting down on the grass.

"The DDA have a policy on how to tolerate people who want to leave, it goes, 'give back everything we gave you, and pay the leaving tax'. Giving up all our belongings would've been that tax. No one to take care of us, and we just weren't strong enough to be useful to other guilds, especially without gear. Consequences would have been worse had we just deserted."

"I never liked that guild, thugs in shining armour." Said Klein.

"One day, after another steaming argument with Nobuo, our C O sent us on a mission. We didn't know at the time, but it was intended to get rid of us. We were sent to retrieve a rare item of the utmost importance, failure was not an option under 'pain of death'." Kirito looked shocked. "Yes, they threatened to kill us if we didn't go." Ichiro continued. "Then, just to cap it all off, it turned out to be a suicide mission. Our whole party was killed, only Nobuo and I managed to escape. It was then we fled, and left everything behind save for the items and money we had on us. The guild leaders assumed us dead, and since it was our C O's plan all along no one even batted an eye." Ichiro chuckled at the memory, it seemed strange, but Kirito guessed that the only thing Ichiro had left to do was laugh.

"That's awful." Said Klein swallowing another big mouthful of food.

"So you can't go mainstream, because if they know you're alive…" Kirito said.

"There will be bad blood, especially considering what we have accomplished since leaving, we have only two trustworthy members of the DDA, and we only ever communicate with them by messages, never in person." Said Ichiro.

Truly this world had conspired to harm these two players, they had tried to free themselves and were punished by exile. Kirito shook his head at it, he had felt the same about Heathcliff's control over Asuna, back before he had revealed his true self.

"However, things are much better now." Ichiro said with a wide smile. "We live where we want, and have dedicated ourselves to simply enjoying the game. We have trained ourselves to be strong and to protect not only ourselves but many others, and we have uncovered many secrets Aincrad has to offer."

"Secrets you say?" Klein asked.

"Not a lot else to do but explore every corner of the world, and since we are trying to remain hidden, we find _all_ the secret locations." Shinji commented.

Kirito was impressed, there had been a time when he had wanted to pursue such a life in Sword Art Online. When he played the Beta it was what he dreamt about in the moments he stopped playing. Until… _Asuna._

Kirito stood from sitting, having finished his food. "Should we make tracks?"

"Yes, we're not much further now. We should get there before dark." Ichiro said.

Kirito looked off towards the mountain, as he gazed into the distance he could hear something on the wind. Music.

Ichiro heard it too and instantly got up from his seat to stand next to Kirito. The sound was soft and airy, a flute was being played. Everyone was listening for it now.

"What is that?" Kirito asked.

"It's Nobuo, he plays the flute, but I don't know how it's reaching us here." Ichiro replied looking very sternly towards the mountain.

"Why would he play his flute?" Shinji asked.

Before they could think of a reason the ground began to shake violently and a crescent shaped rock pushed up out of the ground. The group struggled and stumbled to get away from the shifting earth, when they saw the crescent was attached to the great head of a monster and it let out a ferocious roar as it continued to push itself out of the earth.

"Field boss!" Shouted Ichiro.

The group turned and fled from the huge beast as it completely broke free of the earth standing to the height of a double decker bus, it was a huge demon of earth and rock. It's eyes burned the colour of fire surrounding a slit of a pupil that glared at them with hatred. It let out another monstrous roar that rumbled through the earth and shook them to their all to their cores.

Kirito looked at it and saw its huge amount of health, and a name: Natures Wrath.

It had finished entering the field and was now targeting them, it stood like a tower of shifting earth. It swung down with a giant claw and just missed Shinji who leapt out of the way.

"Teleport crystals!"He shouted pulling one from his inventory.

Everyone followed suit but when they called the names of the town nothing happened.

"We're being blocked?" Shouted Kirito.

"But we're out in the open surely the game wouldn't put a block out in the world?" Klein said.

"It's the boss," Shouted Ichiro. "It's blocking us, we have to out run it before we can teleport."

Another strike came lashing towards them causing them to turn and start running south to the mountain. Kirito lead the way at speed with everyone close behind, however the beast gave chase with breath taking speed. They kept sprinting towards the mountain to the south hounded every step of the way.

"We can't out run it!" Shouted Klein.

The beast leapt into the air clearing the group with a mighty jump and smashing down in front of them. Soil and rock flew up with a cloud of dust, Kirito hurled himself to out of the way of the monster. He couldn't see, he couldn't breath through it all until a massive hand grabbed him. Ichiro appeared next to him hauling him up.

"It's split us up!" He cried.

"Then we fight it!" Kirito shouted.

"We need Nobuo's help." Ichiro replied.

"He could be miles away." Kirito said drawing his sword. "We fight now!"

He charged at the back of the monster dodging its sweeping tail and let out a powerful combo. The health bar seemed barely scathed and now its yellow eyes turned upon him. Kirito narrowly avoided a powerful claw striking out at him and carved great streaks up its arm with his blade. He passed by its torso flicking out his sword, cutting away at the great target until he landed on the ground. He could see Klein coughing through the dust, but there was no sign of Shinji until he heard him charge the monster from its flank.

"Kirito! You lead I follow." Shouted Klein.

Kirito nodded and they took off to join Shinji, they swept in from the side attacking one of its mighty legs as Shinji blocked a huge strike with his sword. It flicked its tail like a whip and caught Kirito and Klein sending them hurtling back. Shinji blocked another blow with his sword and fell back. Kirito saw the serious look on his face, the beast took aim for a follow up strike and its claws headed straight for him.

"Shinji!"Kirito shouted.

Ichiro came charging in and smashed into the beasts claws with a massive punch, the beast flinched and was pushed back by the power.

Ichiro let out a massive battle shout.

The air seemed to ripple as he cried, and the beast was subdued by the noise as if it grated at its brain.

"What the hell is that?!" Shouted Klein covering his ears.

"Its a hate shout! Ichiro must be a master tank!" Kirito shouted back.

The shout ended and there was a pause as the beast regained it's senses. But before it could react there was great howl on the wind, that of a massive wolf. It was followed by a crack like that of distant thunder and whistling that grew louder and louder until it was upon them.

"Infinity!" Shouted a voice.

There was a blast of light that shot past Kirito and hit the beast in the chest, and passed through it, taking a chunk off the health bar.

"What the fuck was that?" Kirito shouted in awe.

"Nobuo is here, _now_ we fight!" Shouted Ichiro. "Titan Shell!" He shouted, like a command.

He leapt into the air and crashed his feet and hands into the ground, the gauntlets began sucking energy from the earth. Before Kirito's eyes his body was slowly covered in a layer of scale like armour made from stone. He was soon in a full set of rough earth armour, a slit visor of shadow across his face. He looked even more ominous than usual and the boss focused its gaze on him.

Kirito saw them sizing each other up, Shinji came up next to him.

"Now you see who we are." He said.

Before Kirito could answer there was a long low growl and a large white wolf padded up from behind them next to Shinji. Kirito nearly jumped out of his skin as Shinji jumped on its back and rode it into battle.

Klein was speechless, and just stood with Kirito watching things unfold.

Shinji rode his wolf directly at the boss, it was swift like a winter gale, carrying Shinji out of harms way and back in so he could attack with his sword. Every time the beast swung out an attack Ichiro stepped into it taking the damage and following it with a powerful blow of his own. There was another loud crack and something shot past them again, this time it only grazed the boss, but still did serious damage.

Kirito could see the beasts health dropping, every strike from Shinji, and every blow of Ichiro. The bar turned red and the beast let out a horrifying screech and its head began shuddering and shattering. Two extra arms burst out of the torso and and another head split away from the first and with a great push, a second monster was produced from the first. Both smaller than the original form, both still terrifying.

"Holy shit!" Shouted Klein.

"Klein with me!" Shouted Kirito and they charged into help.

The second monster made a dash towards Ichiro and now both beasts were lashing at him with their claws and his health began going down swiftly.

Kirito leapt in and his sword cut down the back of one of the creatures in a flourish of lethal slashes, the final one dismembered the tail in a clean cut of bright light.

"Switch!" Shouted Klein who came in with a massive strike across the creatures face.

The second leapt in towards Klein, when Shinji's wolf snatched him out of the way and Shinji in turn slashed the creatures claw.

Ichiro stopped striking at the monsters and instead ran and grabbed a claw from each of them in his massive hands and gripped them tightly and closely to himself. There was a light as his feet seemed to start taking more power from the earth.

"Attack now!" He shouted, the desperation in his voice shaking like the earth around them.

Kirito did not wait, he, Shinji and Klein attacked the monsters as they were immobilised by Ichiro who held onto them despite being torn at by their raging claws. Everyone attacked together and were releasing all the combo's they could to take them down, screaming with rage in the heat of battle.

"Infinity!" Shouted the voice again.

The flash of light cut almost through Kirito and destroyed one of the monster's he had been attacking and he gasped in shock at the power. Through the shards of light he caught a glimpse of the flickering light. A player, in dark plate armour wielding a great spear. Then he was gone.

Shinji dealt the final blow to the last monster and the words 'Congratulations' appeared in the sky, then the world began to shake as the ground shifted and a huge cavern opened up. Everything went dark...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Klein found himself on his back looking up at the sky, the clouds slowly floating by above him.

"What just happened?" He said, as if to himself.

Ichiro's armour fell from him and he collapsed to the floor exhausted, but laughing heartily.

"What a rush!" He shouted.

Shinji dismounted the giant wolf and kicked kick him in the chest.

"You idiot, you cut that one pretty close!" He said.

"Relax little man I had it under control." He said dragging himself to his feet.

Klein picked himself up and staggered over to them both.

"How?… What are you?" Klein asked in astonishment. "How were you able to use magic?"

Then he looked at the giant wolf.

"And where the fuck did that dog come from!"

Ichiro and Shinji tried to find answers to the hundreds of questions.

"It's not magic." Said Shinji. "It's a unique skill."

Ichiro nodded and Klein looked at him in intrigue.

"Yes, my unique skill allows me to harness defence from the earth through my gauntlets. The more energy I draw the higher my defence."

"So you can just get a buff when ever you need?" Klein whined, as if it were hugely unfair.

"There is a draw back. Whilst my defence increases, my total HP decreases by a ratio of about 2:5." Ichiro replied, he looked absolutely worn out and was still breathing heavily. "The boost is powerful and as long as either my gauntlets or greaves are touching the ground I can draw more energy, this takes a lot of control though, as the lower my health becomes, the harder it is to stop drawing energy."

"You could kill yourself?" Sputtered Klein.

Ichiro paused and nodded.

"Hence why he's an idiot. Almost lost control at the end." Shinji added.

"And the dog?" Klein said looking at the wolf.

It looked back at him, its were like blue ice with an unwavering pupil sat in the middle like a pool of night.

"This is Rudra, my... steed I guess." Said Shinji.

"Where did you get him? I thought beast tamers could only tame small critters." Klein said still transfixed by the wolf's eyes.

Shinji ruffled its big head "Like I said, we have nothing left to do but discover secrets. The opportunity to tame him came up when I was wandering on the West Mountain on floor 55."

"But if you tamed him why hasn't he been with you until now?" Klein asked.

"I cant really say, Rudra chose me, he didn't even attack when I first encountered him. After I fed him, I received a message that he was tame. However, for some reason, he still wanders, but will always come when I need him."

The big wolf nuzzled its head into Shinji, and he laughed.

Klein smiled ad shook his head in disbelief before he put his sword away and looked around, then he panicked. Kirito was no where in sight!

"Kirito!" Klein shouted.

"They fell." Said Shinji.

"Aye, Nobuo must've been looking for that cavern, I guess it's a side quest." Said Ichiro finally getting to his feet.

"Who cares what it is, we need to help!" Said Klein.

"We can't, the cavern closed up again." Shinji said pointing to where the hole had been.

Ichiro flicked open his menu looking at the party stats, Kirito was ok despite a little bit of health missing. He then opened his message board and began typing.

Klein felt totally lost out on the plain with these two, Kirito had at least been a familiar face. He wasn't used to the solo life, where as these guys seemed to be true solo players through and through. And powerful ones too, he had never expected to find other players with unique skills, Ichiro's was intense. He looked out over the plain where they had been fighting.

 _What was Infinity?_


	6. Chapter 5: When Memories Wake

**Chapter 5: When Memories Wake**

 ** _Floor 75 Gaia - 1st December 2024_**

Kirito found himself on his back looking up at a low ceiling of rock and earth, it was deathly silent and lit only by the strange glowing of crystalline rocks poking out in various places. He sat up with a groan and checked himself, he had lost a fair bit of health but nothing too serious, he then opened his menu and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the rest of the party were okay. _That boss had been a shock, but what the hell was that skill Ichiro used, and that spearman-_

The earth underneath began to shift and wobble and Kirito yelped with the shock of it moving.

"Hey dude, could you get off me?" Came a voice.

"What the fuck!" Shouted Kirito in surprise and jumping to his feet.

He must've landed on them in the fall, it was the spearman. They got up and brushed themselves down and Kirito saw them in full.

He was a tall guy, his armour was an incredible set of small interlocking plates, with sharp accents at joints like the elbows and shoulders. The helm had a visor that covered his eyes, but guarded the sides of his face and chin so you could only see his nose and mouth. The helm flowed back with a set of dragon horns that pointed back. He was intimidating to look at, the spear on his back was astonishing. The main body of it was a black shaft, the blade at the end was half the length of Kirito's sword, a double edged, serrated shard of blue steel. There was a decretive swirl below the blade that looked like a tornado sweeping up underneath it.

"Why are you staring so much?" They asked.

"Sorry, I have never seen such armour, it's impressive."

"Thank you, but maybe we can hold off on the pleasantry's, we're not out of the dungeon yet. I'm Nobuo, nice to meet you." He said thrusting his hand out to Kirito.

"Uh… Kirito."

They shook hands and Nobuo lead the way down the tunnel through the dark.

"Hold on, I have a lot to talk to you about!" Kirito called after him.

"I know." Said Nobuo, still walking.

Kirito sighed and followed him through the dark.

They kept going deeper and deeper into the cavern, the road twisted and turned down a tunnel for an age. There were monsters every now and then, and the pair fought them together. Nobuo was quiet, confident and strong, with the easy movement of a professional player used to being alone.

"You're a solo player aren't you?" Nobuo asked him after they dispatched another group of monsters.

"Mostly." Kirito replied. "How did you know?"

"Just a shot in the dark… No pun intended."

Kirito didn't get it. "You solo too?" He asked.

"Mostly." Nobuo replied. "When I'm not doing a specific run with my brothers."

Kirito nodded and they kept on going, the tunnel opened out into a gigantic cavern, with a huge expanse of paths and mazes below them lit up by shining crystals everywhere.

"What is this place?" Kirito asked.

"From the looks of it, I would guess it's the dungeon that leads to the boss of this floor." Nobuo said.

"You were looking for this?"

"The dungeon? Yeah, but that was for the boss outside and the XP. I had not expected Ichiro and Shinji to show up with a couple of other players. I didn't know where the boss was going to spawn, sods law it was where you guys were. I apologise, I had not meant to put any of you in harms way."

"Lucky we were there, how could you have handled those by yourself?"

"I didn't know it was going to split into two at the end, that was a shock." He replied with a laugh. "My plan was to take my time and lead it on a running battle across the plain, I knew I could just keep leading it and leading it without having to keep directly battling it."

Kirito found himself nodding in agreement, he had done the same with a few tough monsters in the past as it allowed him time to find good ground to launch an attack and keep the monster AI guessing.

Nobuo kept going along the road and more monster's showed up, there levels were getting harder, but still the pair of them fought well together. Kirito had not expected things to be so smooth clearing a dungeon with someone else. They were like a well oiled machine, covering each others backs unquestioningly, but never getting in each others way. He had not expected to enjoy himself: wandering in the darkness, under constant threat. It felt like he was _playing_ the game.

The road finally arrived to a fork, one route leading down to the labyrinth and the other to another tunnel.

"This should take us back to the surface." He said. "My guess is the monsters will be a lot tougher in the maze, but meh, that's for the guilds to play with."

"How did you find out about this place?" Kirito asked.

"I found out about the field boss from a book I got from a monster drop on this floor. It told about the boss you had to face to get into a secret location. In order to open the gate out you had to get in and open it from the inside." Nobuo said. "You can find a lot of clues for this game in books."

Kirito continued into the dark again, and followed the road with Nobuo, in _mutual_ silence. They came to a wide circular hall, the crystals were sparse here and the room was gloomy.

"This is it, we should be able to open the door and get out." Nobuo said pointing over to the large stone doors on the other side of the hall.

Kirito stopped looking around, _still so many questions…_

"What wrong?" Nobuo asked looking back.

"It's just been too crazy, I cant go on. I have to know what the hell is with you and your clan?" Kirito said, the questions spinning round in his head had finally burst through his patience, it was time for answers.

Nobuo sighed and began wandering back to the centre of the hall and stood opposite Kirito. He removed his helm to look him square on, man to man. He was young, maybe 18 years old and had short light brown hair that was spiked up on one side. Without the helm his features were sharp and stern, however, Kirito noticed the most striking feature was his eyes. One blue, one green. He gestured for them to sit down, and they sat opposite each other.

"Fair enough Kirito-kun, you have sought me out, and found me. What do you want to know?" Nobuo asked.

"Just who are you, why have I never heard of you or Ichiro, or Shinji? You're all top level players, but I have never seen you on the front lines."

"The answer is quite simple." He replied. "We don't want to leave."

It was such a simple phrase Kirito had to double take before he could digest it.

"You want to stay in the game?"

"This world is the only thing I ever wanted, a freedom I couldn't have in the real world. Don't you think it's amazing? To be in a place where everything feels so real, and you can be free, be strong. Both Ichiro and Shinji, whilst their reasons are different to mine, feel the same way." Said Nobuo, and the opinion was not lost on Kirito.

He remembered his words to Klein on the very first day SAO had been released, and they were training together on the first floor:

 _In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. It's a virtual world, but I still feel more alive here than I do in the real one._

"I used to feel the same way, until I met someone." Kirito replied. "Someone who I wanted to be with so much, and who showed me why we had to be free of this game. Someone to live my real life with."

Nobuo had shut his eyes, almost as if he was grieving.

"I used to have that too... I don't have the chance to have this freedom anywhere else Kirito-kun, I never wanted to die in a video game. But in the real world?… There I had felt like death, was a better option."

Kirito felt the strength in his words and he couldn't argue with them, they were the words of a mind that was made up. However...

"Why were you here opening this floors dungeon, if you did not wish to leave?" Kirito asked.

"I haven't been on the front lines Kirito, but I'm not totally blind." Nobuo said with a laugh. "I heard about Heathcliff's betrayal, the depression that has taken hold of Aincrad. I never wanted to abandon the other players to their fate, but what kind of person would I be if I abandoned the way I feel? To escape death, just to rush into it in the next life. So I am here, I guess, offering a gesture to those who want to escape. My way of helping…"

"What are the Children of Aincrad?" Kirito asked, probing for more information.

"As I do not fight, I protect." Nobuo said. "Those on the lower floors who cant protect themselves, or feed themselves. I support them with nearly all of the earnings I get from my exploits in the game, since I do nothing but play, I have trained up so many skills I can make a great deal of money, and I have found a lot of rare items. I have the power to enjoy the life I want here, and in return I offer a life of safety to those, waiting to live a life they want in the real world."

"Orhaven… Those children in Orhaven are part of your clan."

"Yes. Shinji, Ichiro and I provide them homes, equipment and food. Even to those who are marked orange as long as they promise to be better players, they know the rules. They would normally be scorned for being marked like that, some have done some bad things. Mixed up with Laughing Coffin, ugly stuff. But we try not to leave them behind"

"Is that why XaXa was attempting to kill Shinji?"

"Ichiro had messaged me about that." Nobuo replied with a long sigh. "Shinji, was a member of their guild once."

"What?! He was a player killer!"

"Never! He never, ever killed another player the way they did." Nobuo shouted defending his friend. "No, they exploited his ability at drug mixing. It's funny, he is a major little chemist in the real world, and a biologist. He loves science. So he excelled quickly in that skill. When he managed to mix poisons, they snatched off the streets and forced him to teach them."

Kirito felt awful for thinking Shinji could have been capable of murder.

"They tried to make him one of them, tried to get him in on their ' _philosophy'_. When he refused, they paralysed him and left him for dead in a high level forest, no food or equipment, whilst monsters slowly creeped in on him."

"How did he escape?"

"I found him, he was nearly dead and completely traumatised. He didn't say anything for a week after Ichiro and I took him to safety. He was always hiding, even when we were in town or a safe area, terrified the Laughing Coffin would find him. Ichiro forged him a cloak to boost his hiding skill, and a sword to protect himself, and I trained him to fight."

"He has grown a lot since then, a real fighter." Kirito commented.

"Yeah, except now he's getting into trouble with rouge guilds and black swordsmen…" Nobuo replied with a smile.

Kirito smirked back.

"I guess the Laughing Coffin are still holding their grudge. Shinji was one of the key players in tracking down their guild and launching the Crusade to take them out. Have you asked all your questions now?" Nobuo asked.

"No, I have more… How did you and Ichiro get unique skills?"

Nobuo smiled. "How did I guess that would be on your list of questions."

"There are only ten, two have already been accounted for, and now I find two more - _together_."

"We acquired them through playing the game, Ichiro's was obtained through his gauntlets, a unique item much like Heathcliff's 'Liberator' sword and shield. My skill: Infinity Spear. That took a lot more work to get, maybe one day I will show you." Nobuo laughed.

"How does it work?"

"The Infinity Spear is a power skill for the purpose of attack, it allows me to put all of my Spear skills into one attack and it also allows me to chain those skills together, without the cool down. However, the powerful attack has a large cool down period, hence why it can pass through targets. I am usually propelled to a safe place where the cool down period goes down."

"What about being able to chain your attacks together, that's insane!"

"It is, but it works on delaying the cool down from kicking in, the more I chain skills together, the more cool down time I'm building up. If I should stop chaining my attacks or get interrupted, that built up cool down kicks in and I can get stuck. Once I was stood there for over thirty seconds waiting for it to finish. It gets hard to concentrate, kind of like juggling but someone keeps throwing balls at you."

"I guess you just have to beat what ever you're fighting before you stop."

"Easier said than done… As far as I am aware, all the unique skills in this game seem to be over powered, but they do have their weaknesses."

Kirito sighed, partially satisfied. Unfortunately, more questions were made from the answers, but he held his tongue on those for now.

"I guess I just have one thing left to ask: Will you help me save the one I love?"

Nobuo smiled again, wide and friendly.

"What kind of person would I be, if I said no?" And he put his helmet back on and they both stood up. "But wait, Kirito-kun, _duel wielder._ I have a question for you: Why are you only using one sword?"

Kirito laughed, almost embarrassed that Nobuo knew about him and his unique skill.

"Oh, I lost my only other good sword when I fought Heathcliff, I haven't found another one that is high enough level yet."

Nobuo paused for a moment. "I can fix that."

He opened his menu, and brought out from his inventory a black scabbard, and threw it to Kirito.

"What's better than one Elucidator?" Nobuo asked turning and walking towards the door.

"Two…" Kirito replied.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Once they had opened the door, Nobuo received a message from Ichiro and they arranged to meet at their safe house in the valley by the mountain. The two of them arrived in the evening as the sun's light began to fade. The little valley cut down beside the mountains southern roots, where a small collection of roughly ten houses were very well hidden from view. Most of the houses were single storey buildings made of fine wood painted white and with slanted tiled roofs, the tiles were a deep navy blue. Nobuo's house stood near the farthest edge of the little village, it was much bigger than the others. Two storey's high with a wide ground floor that housed many rooms. The house looked like a mansion when compared to the other houses. There was a raised porch leading to the front door, which was a double sliding screen. Kirito could see Ichiro and Klein sat on the porch enjoying a drink and talking as they approached, the large white wolf lying down next to Ichiro.

"Hey Kirito!" Called Klein, waving enthusiastically.

"Hey Klein, having fun?" Kirito said as they made it up to the porch.

Ichiro stood and greeted Nobuo with a firm hand shake and a smile.

"Good to see you brother." He said.

"And you." Nobuo replied.

"Shinji's inside making some food, here have a drink." Said Klein passing Kirito a bottle of something.

He took it and had a drink, it tasted strong and familiar, and something he had only been allowed to taste in the real world.

"S…Saké!?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah! Shinji found out how to make it, pretty good huh? It reminds me of the real world, I've already bought some from him it's that good!"

Kirito laughed and shook his head with a smile, and took another sip.

"Hey Kirito, you got a new sword!" Klein noticed.

"Uh yes." Kirito replied. "Nobuo gave it to me."

"Consider it payment for your discretion about our home here." Nobuo said taking his own bottle of Saké from Ichiro.

"Shinji! Come out here!" Called Ichiro.

Shinji came running to the door looking puzzled.

"I think it's a good opportunity for a toast: to new friends." Said Ichiro holding up his bottle.

"Kanpai" He said and everyone replied the same.

"Would you like to rest here with us tonight and we will go to Algade tomorrow?" Nobuo asked Kirito and Klein.

"Kirito?" Klein looked to his friend for the answer.

"Ok, I could do with a rest, but we leave first thing in the morning!" He said.

"Good." Said Nobuo.

The big wolf stood up shook before padding off down from the porch and out of the village.

"So, what's the giant wolf?" Kirito asked.

"His names Rudra, he belongs to Shinji." Said Klein.

"You're a beast tamer?" Kirito asked Shinji,

"Sort of, but it seemed more like a coincidence than a choice... He doesn't act like other pets of beast tamers."

"Indeed, he's off for another wander." Ichiro added.

Kirito watched it as it slowly went out of view to run on the plains.

"Will he be safe?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah, nothing really attacks Rudra, it's usually the other way round. Especially when Shinji's involved." Said Nobuo.

"What can I say, I have an affinity for animals." Said Shinji with a shrug.

"I wish I could ride a wolf into battle, I bet the ladies would be well impressed." Klein commented.

"Why would riding a wolf impress women?" Shinji asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Said Ichiro heading into the house with him. "Come on everyone, I'm famished."

Nobuo looked out towards the plain before retiring to the house as well.

Klein and Kirito stood outside for a moment.

"Another crazy day, huh?" Said Klein.

"Crazy is an understatement." Said Kirito.

"They are some interesting people, this clan. We could use them on the front line." Klein said.

"Nobuo wont fight on the front lines. He doesn't want to leave." Kirito replied, his voice tense.

"It's a great shame."

"I guess their reasons are none of our business, but I hope, maybe, we can change their minds."

Kirito finished his Saké and wandered into the house with Klein. The group enjoyed a well cooked meal, and talked about many things. War stories, and jokes, Klein and Ichiro were becoming fast friends. Kirito felt that this little family were a remarkable example of how this game has brought some people together. He thought about Asuna.

S _oon we will be together again._

 ** _Floor 50 Algade – 2_ _nd_ _December 2024_**

The group arrived at Agil's shop in the early morning to avoid players rushing around. Kirito knocked at the door and they were greeted by Agil, who then looked completely shocked by the interesting looking group.

"Good morning, Agil, meet my friends." He said coming into the shop.

Nobuo greeted him with a nod and a handshake.

Shinji tipped the lip of his hood as he skipped in "Hello!" He said.

Ichiro was the last to come, he had to bend down to fit under the door frame.

"Jesus Kirito, where did you find this giant?" Agil said.

Ichiro stood nearly half a foot taller than Agil and was bigger than him in most other respects.

"Ah another adult, pleased to meet you." Said Ichiro, also shaking his hand.

Agil hurriedly closed the door after them all and whispered to Kirito.

"Who the heck are these guys?"

"This is that clan I was looking for, Nobuo is their leader, and he's come to see if he can help Asuna."

Agil looked over his shoulder at this unique band of players, Nobuo was looking at the back door.

"Do you trust him?" Agil asked.

"For the most part, he is secretive, but he is a good guy."

"If you say so." Agil replied with a nod.

He led the way to the back door, the door he had been staring at all too long whilst he waited for Kirito to come back with a cure. Shinji and Ichiro stayed in the front of the store and waited whilst the others went through into Agil's home.

"Here she is." Agil said opening another door into a small bedroom.

There on the bed, lay Asuna. Still wearing her KoB uniform, nothing seemed to have changed about her from the day she and Kirito had fought the Skull Reaver. Klein stood at the foot of the bed whilst Kirito knelt down by the side and gazed upon her face, it had felt like an age since he had seen her. He had promised himself to find a way to help her, he prayed that Nobuo could shed some light. He looked up to see Nobuo standing by the door, his mouth gaping open in shock.

He swallowed hard, like a lump had been trapped in his throat, he took another careful step into the room. "So how did it all happen?" His voice cracking, like he was fighting against something.

Kirito didn't pry, he just pointed out to the flashing exclamation mark.

"She had been paralysed, but she managed to stand up and walk. She stepped in front of me and took a killing sword strike from Heathcliff."

Nobuo gave the most subtle smile. "Selfless..."

"Pardon?" Kirito asked.

Nobuo sighed, he removed his helm and put it in his inventory to take a closer look.

"It doesn't matter."

"More secrets?" Kirito asked, looking at him in suspicion.

"Some memories, we keep buried. You say she was paralysed, but managed to move?"

Kirito nodded.

Nobuo knelt down and looked closer at the status bar, he was silent for a very long time. The tension in the room palpable.

"I think I know what's happened, but to fix it…"

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"I think you know the answer, you're not an idiot." Nobuo replied.

For the first week after it had happened, Kirito had pondered over all the possibilities. This one, seemed the most likely, but it was also the only one he didn't want to be true.

"The code's over stacked."

"Indeed, the game was not made to allow people to move when paralysed. However, it was also not made to account for some people's strength of will when in the face of death, or loss. By moving in a paralysed state, she has caused an information overload in the Cardinal systems processor. When she was 'killed' there was not enough room for the code to complete. The system will most likely have tried to repeat the code only to have it over stack again. These problems usually require a manual intervention to fix, I guess this bug was never found."

"I knew it would be like this, I just prayed it was something, _anything_ else."

"As far as I know, there isn't a way to reverse it. The only thing I can think of is to try and manipulate the space to allow the code through, but all that would do is..."

"Kill her…" Kirito said.

Nobuo's face was a mask of sadness, his eyes welling up.

"No… No!" Kirito said breaking down, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel anything.

 _It was all for nothing…_

"Kirito?..." Klein's voice was like a distant echo, and Kirito looked up to try and respond, but saw Klein held something in his hand.

"Would this help?" He asked.

Kirito's eye's widened, it was the Divine Stone of Soul Returning, the item he had hoped would save Sachi, all that time ago. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Klein, how…? How?" Kirito spluttered, lost for words.

"I never used it." Klein looked ashamed. "I remember what you said, but I just kept thinking, what if one of my guild, one of my friends died. I-I was selfish."

Kirito sat back on his knees, a smile appearing on his face. Nobuo looked equally shocked and surprised.

"If it can save Asuna, then please take it." He said, holding it out his face scrunched up.

"Nobuo, how do we finish the code?" Kirito asked.

Nobuo paused, is face turning grim.

"We have to go outside of town." He replied.

Everyone did as he said, Kirito carried Asuna and everyone followed him and Nobuo outside of town and the safe zone onto a field to the east. The sun was rising up and creating a beautiful orange light, which cast long shadows across the field. At Nobuo's request, Kirito lay Asuna down in the grass.

"Kirito, we are going to have to attack her." Said Nobuo. "The code is functioning through a gate in the system, in order to make it a bigger gate we need to perform a function that will make one. Since she was already over stacked, the gate is too small to finish its function. We have to perform an attack, a very strong one to make sure it has an effect. Hopefully the system will register it and increase the gate size, and finish off the code. She will 'die' and Klein uses the item… Then it's up to fate."

Kirito felt his head swimming in turmoil, he couldn't focus, no matter how hard he tried. Everything seemed blurry. He stood there looking down at her.

 _How can I attack her? What if it doesn't work? What if I lose her forever?_

"Kirito?" Nobuo asked.

Kirito nodded. He could feel bile rising up his throat, his heart beating out of control. He drew his swords and Nobuo stepped back.

He stood there, in the light of the rising sun, above the girl he loved. His only reason for living…

He raised his swords. The risks stacked high, the possibility of failure weighing on every part of his body. Everything felt so heavy.

He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

He wavered, and the swords came slowly down to his sides.

"I can't… I can't do it!" He cried out.

Nobuo stepped up next to him.

"Then this, is another gift to you." Nobuo said, he nodded to Klein to be ready.

He leapt into the sky, and let loose his skill. "Infinity!"

The attack was incredible, and the earth exploded shooting up a cascading flood of polygons.

"Klein, now!" Shouted Ichiro.

He called Asuna's name, and the field was flooded with light.

Kirito shielded his eyes, when he opened them he saw two figures standing there. Nobuo turned Asuna carefully round to face Kirito.

"Asuna…?"

"Kirito?" The sweet and gentle voice that he had heard in his heart every waking moment since that terrible day.

"ASUNA!" He shouted, dropping his swords and flying towards her.

She fell into his arms, smiling, crying.

Klein, Agil, Ichiro and Shinji stood there, looking on at them both. Each of them smiling with relief and happiness at the sight of the two lovers re-united.

"It's time's like these that make you happy to be alive." Said Agil.

"Yes!" Shouted Klein.

Nobuo walked over to his brothers and nodded to them both. Ichiro smiled at him with a look of knowing sadness, and the three of them began walking away from the scene.

"Hey Nobuo, guys where are you going?" Said Klein.

"Hope is restored, Klein. We have things to do." Nobuo replied.

Kirito's heart was singing with joy as he cradled Asuna's head in his arms and she came up to look at him. Kirito looked into her eyes and kissed her, finally feeling her lips against his.

"I thought you were lost." He said.

"I was… You saved me?" She said.

"I had help." Kirito looked over to his friends.

He saw Agil and Klein looking over to the three brothers, as they took out their teleport crystals. Nobuo looked back to them both and smiled.

"Nobuo!?" Shouted Asuna as she saw his face.

Kirito's eyes opened wide in shock.

The crystals flashed and they were gone…


	7. Chapter 6: Tragic Recollection

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Chapters will be bigger now, looking to include more detail and story. Hope you like it.**_

 **Chapter 6: Tragic Recollection**

 _ **Floor 22 – Coral 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2024**_

Tranquility.

It had felt like such a long time since Kirito had been in their log cabin near the lake, yet it had only been a couple of months.

He stood by the window looking out over the beautiful landscape and enjoying its peaceful embrace. It gave him such a feeling of calm, seeping into every part of him like the air he breathed. He let out a long, relaxing sigh and was suddenly shocked as a pair of slender arms hooked under his own and hugged him tightly from behind.

Asuna had been awake for just under a week, and already they were preparing to leave their peaceful retreat to go back to the front lines. The KoB had been swift in finding out about her revival and had sent a message not so much demanding her presence, but more begging and pleading it. She had managed to secure a couple of days rest with Kirito, but now was the time to move on and take back control of this death game.

He had been holding back his aching questions about Nobuo, and Asuna had not said anything about it. Even the slightest mention about his adventures with him left her distant and quiet. However, he had to know. He remembered her own words:

 _If you got married, and noticed a side of your partner that you hadn't known before, what would you think?_

He had remembered thinking it was about the situation with Grimlock and the Golden Apple guild, but this untold aspect of her past lead him to suspect otherwise. This would be the only time he had to ask her...

"A-Asuna..." He said, his voice catching in his throat.

"Kirito? What is it?" She asked, releasing her grip and allowing him to turn and face her.

"How... How did you know Nobuo?"

The question lingered in room.

Asuna looked uncomfortable, her eyes on the floor. She turned and walked into the room slowly, as if in deep thought.

"I had put it out of my mind. I thought I was seeing ghosts when I woke up." She said.

"But he and his clan made a great effort to help me rescue you, without him I don't know what I would've done. It was such a surprise to me that you knew him, I just wanted to know."

"Some memories, we keep buried."

Her words hit him like hammer, the same words Nobuo had used in Agil's house.

"It was a long time ago, and I cant quite recall everything. But it was like this..."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Floor 30 - Monteverde – 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **May 2023**_

"Kanpai!"

The collective group shouted as one, before clanking their glasses and mugs together in celebration.

It was a happy night, another floor boss defeated and another step taken towards completing the game. Still, Asuna could not find joy in sitting around drinking whilst they could be out training or working on clearing the next floor. She couldn't get on with their boring small talk, and occasional boasting. She was nudged out of her lamenting by a gentle elbow from Godfree who was sitting next to her.

"Come on Asuna, you'll get a reputation for being a grump." He whispered.

"Hmph! Why should I care about that!" She said aloud.

"About what?" Kuradeel asked from across the large table.

"Nothing!" Said Asuna, truly fed up with this silly ordeal.

They were in a small tavern on the 30th floor where the clearing guilds had gathered to celebrate clearing the 31st floor. The place was full of different guilds, a couple she didn't recognise, but there were some ASL members and a couple of DDA dotted around along with other KoB members. She sat at a large rectangular table with Godfree and Kuradeel and several other members of the KoB, who all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I wonder if our illustrious leader will be attending." Said Kuradeel, taking a sip from his dainty glass.

"I think he prefers to just organise the party and be the absent hero people talk about." Godfree added, and they went on another rally of inane small talk.

Asuna sighed internally. She had been ordered to attend the event as second in command of the guild and felt like a trophy being shown off in some attempt at boosting moral. Like the prospect of freedom wasn't enough incentive?

Minutes felt like hours, and she couldn't handle any more of Kuradeel's dull attempts at talking to her, leering at her. She pushed back her chair and rose from the table.

"Leaving already?" Kuradeel asked.

"Heathcliff will be disappointed if the second in command left the celebration early." Godfree added.

"Then he will be disappointed. I'm going to get a room and see you in the morning." She said and spun from the table, her KoB uniform swirling round her emphasising her irritation.

She strode to the bar past watching players as always, it's like they had never seen a girl before. It was bordering on... creepy. The bar tender was an NPC and approached her with a wide smile and a warm greeting.

"Good evening miss, how can I help you?" He asked.

"I would like a room for the night please." She replied.

"I apologise miss, there are an awful lot of players staying here tonight and we're full up. There will most likely be room at the next village over." He said.

 _Shit._

Asuna bit her lip in frustration, she would have to go out of town, alone, at night. Kuradeel would most likely offer to escort her and she knew all to well how awkward that would be.

"Hey 'Flash'," The voice came from a guy in light plate armour, basic and low quality. He slid down the bar like he was on wheels and came to a stop next to her. She could see a couple of his friends following up behind him. "You can always share my room." He said in a highly suggestive tone.

His was so despicable and full of himself that she was so tempted to just draw her rapier and stick it through his face. He looked her up and down with his sickening gaze and winked at her.

"What do think? Although I _do_ have one proviso... You have to loose the uniform." His friends erupted in jeering and wolf calls.

"You little-" Asuna was cut off by a figure stepping between them.

He was tall and carried a spear on his back. Silver armour pointed him out as a member of the DDA.

 _Great, now they're fighting over me!_

"Is there a problem here?" Said the tall man.

"No I was just talking to 'Flash' here." Said the weasel.

"Enough talking, take it back to the other end of the bar. I wouldn't like to see what your guild leader would think about you harassing the second in command of the Knights of the Blood."

The little man noted the threat and gave one last lustful glance at Asuna, blowing her a disgusting kiss and prowling back to his friends.

"I must apologise." The tall man had spun round and bowed before she could even see his face.

"I could've handled him myself, what is a DDA member doing getting involved?" She snapped, still seething from being hit on by that poor excuse for a player.

"It is that I am apologising for." He said as he rose.

She was about to let loose her rage on him when she was struck by his piercing eyes. One sky blue sapphire resting next to a gleaming emerald. He was smiling politely, a smile that seemed be coming from within him showing how happy he was. It was almost unnerving.

"Wh-What?" Asuna asked.

"I understand that you would've easily handled those guys, however I think this celebration would've gone a bit crazy had you started force feeding your sword." He replied.

 _Can he read minds?!_

He was right though. She already knew it would be talked about and if she had really let the guy have it there would have been problems. She shook her head.

"Then thank you... I guess." She said.

"No worries." He said.

They stood there for a moment as if looking for something to say.

"I'm Nobuo." He said. Finally.

"Asuna." She replied.

"It's nice to meet you." His smile was hypnotising, and contagious. She couldn't help but smile back.

"And you, but what is a DDA member doing getting involved like that? We're rivals you know."

"Yeah, but I don't really care about that rubbish, I thought it was the good thing to do. I just joined the DDA because it seemed right to be on the front lines. Not really got much love for the politics of it. " He said.

"Me neither." She replied. "I would've rather done something else than attend this _celebration._ "

The pair of them talked for a while, and Nobuo provided a lot more stimulating conversation than any of her guild members. He was even open about his life outside the game, he was seventeen and had been a video game tester since he was fourteen. However, there seemed to be a deeper aspect of his outside life that only showed on his face. A feeling of fear and resentment at the outside world that rested in those colourful eyes. He didn't pry into her life, nor did he really seem to be hitting on her. It was a pleasant conversation, albeit with some awkward silences.

"I have a request." Said Nobuo, after another moment of silence.

"Oh no. If you're asking me to marry you please don't. I've had to turn down enough already." She said rolling her eyes.

"What?! No! Nothing like that." He said blushing.

"A date then?" She asked.

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

 _So simple..._

"A walk?"

"Yeah, this party isn't exactly stimulating and you said yourself you'd rather do something else. I know a good training route on this floor, we could go have some _real_ fun."

He had the look of a child asking her to skip class and go play. And it sounded like a brilliant plan.

"But how do we get out, my guild mates will be curious if they see me leave. Especially with you."

Nobuo craned his neck to look around the tavern as if he had spotted something. Asuna looked round to see if she could see it when he grabbed her hand and whipped her round the bar and out a secluded back door without anyone seeing. They were now outside in a little courtyard behind the tavern with a path that lead out into the main square of town, and into the world beyond. Nobuo gave her a moment to adjust to the outside and the speed at which he had whisked her away.

"Come on Asuna, I heard you were fast?" He said with a smirk.

"Faster than you!" She said, pushing past him and running down the road out of town with a laugh.

She didn't quite know what she was doing, but intrigue lead the way and she could only follow.

They partied up together and made their way out of town under the stars. Monteverde was a wild forest floor, with many tropical plants and deep jungles. The path Nobuo took was a well hidden one off the main road and the monsters they encountered were a decent level to train against. The first they came across were some tribal goblins armed with spears and daggers, alone they weren't so tough but they came at them in droves.

Nobuo took the brunt of their attacks, deflecting them with his spear and allowing Asuna to pick them off with lightning fast thrusts from her sword. Asuna felt comfortable fighting with him, he was adaptive to the situation and moved fluidly around her making dispatching enemies seem like child's play. They finished off another wave of goblins and carried on down the road, Nobuo was enjoying himself, breathing in the air and gazing at the scenery.

"You fight well." She commented.

"Thank you, I find it quite natural with the spear. I practice Shotokan Karate in the real world, the Bo staff is one of my favourite weapons. Using the spear skills was pretty transferable. But you, you're something else." He replied.

"Me?"

"I don't think I could ever move _that_ fast." He said turning and bowing to her. "I bow to the superior."

"Stop jerking around." She said, swatting him lightly with her sword and laughing at him.

They carried on further down the road, and it was quiet. Nobuo kept looking around, expecting to see monsters some where.

"It's never normally this quiet." He said.

It was at that moment a giant roar came from the trees to their left and a large monster, the size of a Rhino but with two mighty tusks coming from its mouth came flying out onto the road. It's skin was a tough leathery shell and it had a thick mane of black hair running down its back. It roared and charged them both. Asuna took the lead leaping over it and striking it multiple times with her rapier, it stayed on its path charging at Nobuo. He waited till the last moment before swirling out of its attack, flicking out his spear and it punched through the beasts side, he then followed up with a series of powerful attacks with blurring speed. Asuna was impressed, until the spear was parried by one of the tusks and Nobuo took an attack to the chest knocking him back. She leapt in and cut across the beasts face, her sword scathing it's eyes. It swung out to her and missed by narrow mark and Nobuo recovered to block the beasts follow up attack.

It's strength was immense, and they had to move swiftly to avoid its brutal tusks. Asuna powered up a big rapier skill and struck out at its flank, but it bucked round and deflected her attack. One of its great tusk's began swinging round to strike her.

"Switch!" Cried Nobuo and he stepped in taking the blow on his armour and was thrown down.

Asuna continued her attack against the creature as Nobuo recovered again. It seemed to be getting even angrier as it's health depleted and the pair attacked together sensing victory and each of them stabbed in, striking it on opposite sides. With a giant roar and a shatter of light, it was dead.

"That was a new one!" Shouted Nobuo breathing heavily, his hands on his knees.

"I thought you said you've done this route before!" Asuna shouted.

"I have, but the game can change what spawns where sometimes, I guess you can never know." He said with a laugh.

Nobuo's health was low, near the end of yellow after having taken most of the damage for Asuna. She wasn't too good herself, with hers well into the yellow as well. Nobuo was clearly quite tired now, and neither of them had expected it to get that tough. Then her heart skipped, she didn't have any health potions on her! She had been so impulsive that she had thrown caution to the wind, and that was a dangerous mistake.

"I shouldn't of left on this walk, how are we going to make it back!?" She shouted.

"Worried about health?" Asked Nobuo as he stood up and hooked his spear into the holster on his back.

"Yes why aren't you? We're out in the middle of no where, no supplies and powerful monsters on the road, how are we supposed to get back?"

"Just a little further ahead, you'll see." He said with a smile and casually walked off down the road, as if he were in the safest place in the world.

Asuna grit her teeth in annoyance, but followed him. What choice did she have?

Nobuo lead them a short way down the road and came to drooping collection of vines, he pushed them apart to reveal another hidden path. She peered down it suspiciously but Nobuo took her gently by the hand and lead the way. It went through a tunnel of trees and foliage, the twinkling lights of the stars and the moon poking through the top gave barely enough light to see. Eventually they came out onto a wooden platform, a bridge.

Asuna looked around and found herself at the edge of small lake, hidden in the forest and surrounded by tall trees. It was a perfect circle and the sky was glorious above them. She received a notification that they were in a safe zone and she breathed a short sigh of relief. Nobuo continued to lead her along the bridge to a small island at the centre of the lake and gazed up at the stars. It was a breath taking little sanctuary, so far out in the wilderness it felt like nothing in the universe could find her.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"You'll see." He replied.

The moon was hanging at the centre of the sky now, midnight.

There was a sound that came slowly up from the water, like a flowing gust of wind. One by one the Lilly's that rested on the surface of the water began to glow brightly, hundreds of different and vibrant colours flared up all around her. It felt warm. She then noticed her health bar was going up and she realised what this place was.

"A healing spring." She declared.

"Yes." Nobuo replied. "It activates every so often, it's a great place to find on the road. And beautiful."

He was looking at her now, the light from the flowers casted shadows across his face and emphasised his ever so colourful eyes. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, a difficult struggle between the boundaries of caution and temptation.

"I feel I must apologise again." He said suddenly.

"Why?" She asked.

"I promised an innocent walk, but it has turned into a date... sort of." He said with another soulful smile.

She smiled back.

"That's ok, I thought you were being a bit careless earlier. But you proved me wrong."

"Sorry to have worried you. I hope this has been more _productive_ than the party."

"It has, thank you." She giggled. "You're a strange guy Nobuo, but I like you."

He smiled again, this time it made heart quicken. She then realised they were still holding hands, and she blushed slightly. He leaned in slowly. She didn't back away, her heart racing now. She raised her head to look him in the eye and their lips met softly. She felt exhilarated and light headed, the thoughts of fear and death were so far away for one short, blissful moment. Then they returned. The urge to escape this game, the need to be free from having to fight for survival every single day and loosing so much of her life in the real world. She broke from the kiss suddenly, her senses coming back and regaining her composure. There was another gentle gust from the lake, and the colours died away.

"I'm sorry. That was a bit forward." Said Nobuo, feeling embarrassed.

"It's not that. I forgot where I was for a moment." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"This world, nothings real. But that felt so..." She stuttered a moment her heart still racing in her chest "I remembered why I was fighting and why I have to be free of here. I just can't lose sight of that... not now."

Nobuo nodded in understanding, however looking slightly saddened by her reply.

"Thank you then. For sharing that moment with me." He said squeezing her hand.

She blushed again with a smile.

"How about this then," He said flicking open his menu and sending her a request. "Friends."

"Friends." She replied and accepted his request.

Nobuo lead her from the centre of the lake and they returned to the road and he then escorted her to the next village where there was a tavern that she could get a room in for the night. He thanked her again before taking off back to the party. She watched him walk away down the road, holding on even as he went out of view. Hoping he would look back...

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Floor 22 – Coral 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2024**_

"So you two..." Kirito said.

"Nobuo and I saw each other for a few months. Every time it got harder to meet." Asuna replied.

They were sitting in their living room, opposite each other on separate sofa's. Asuna's eyes gazed at the short table in between them, lost in memory.

"Why did it get harder?" Kirito asked.

"Guild politics. As the more floors were cleared and the DDA grew in power, they began to become more competitive, secretive and greedy about farming and levelling. Nobuo hated all of that stuff and risked a lot to come and see me. I never knew why he didn't just leave them."

"Ichiro told me what the DDA do to people who leave, it doesn't sound appealing. It's tragic that they were trapped for so long."

"I didn't know how bad it was for him, I thought he may have been exaggerating. It was in August when something happened... He came to see me, but he wasn't the same..."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Floor 39 Former KoB Headquarters - 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 2023**_

Asuna was waiting behind the guilds main training yard, a small square for basic training and party exorcises. Nobuo had sounded strange in his message and she was slightly anxious in anticipation.

Their meetings had been few, but each one had been like a window into the real world. Nobuo lived like he was where he belonged, happy as if he were free from fear. It was comforting. Every time he left she always watched him go to see if he would turn back, and every time he held her hand her heart would race like she was being carried up by the wind in flight.

She found she was smiling to herself when she heard someone approaching from the forest behind, she spun round hand on the hilt of her rapier. Nobuo was jogging along a small trail through the woods towards her and she relaxed, he looked exhausted like he had sprinted here.

"What's the rush? Is something chasing you?" She said with a laugh.

Nobuo's expression didn't change, it was as if he hadn't heard her say anything. He looked around nervously before taking her hand a leading her back down the trail a little to be out of sight.

"Nobuo whats wrong?" Asked Asuna, feeling the tension coming from Nobuo with his every breath.

"Asuna." He took both her hands and held them to his chest. "Something's happened... It doesn't matter what, but I'm stuck and I can only see one way out."

"What are you talking about? You're freaking me out." She said.

"My squad has been assigned a mission, it's been properly authorised by my commanding officer. I can't get out of it."

"But that's your job isn't it?" She said, as if it wasn't obvious to Nobuo.

"This is different Asuna, if I go I wont come back. I think they mean for us to die!"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would they want to do that?" She asked, taking her hands back from him, feeling quite worried.

"I've stood up to them more than once about how we've been treated, threatened leaving and exposing them for what they are. They say they will change but I can hear tyranny in their voices, something feels horribly wrong about it. I have to leave."

"Finally, I thought you should leave them."

"No Asuna, I want to get away from the front, I don't want to get out of this game anymore."

Asuna looked shocked and confused, he had talked about his ideology of this world and never expressed an real interest in getting out. She never took it too seriously, until now.

"You want to stay here? Where death is around every corner, where you have to fight every single day to survive?" She cried out.

"This world has offered me everything I want, something I could never have on the outside."

"What? The random possibility of death at any moment?!" She shouted.

"Freedom." He said, stern and confident. He held her gaze with his powerful eyes, his mind set. "Asuna, I don't have any chance of a life like this in the outside world. It's so hard to even try to explain, but I don't want to live any where else. And since I met you, it's only been more clear to me. You're all I want more than ever and if I fight to clear this game, if I survive and get into the next world, we will never be together."

"Nobuo..." She didn't know what to say to him, it was all so sudden.

"I wanted to ask... I wanted you to come with me." He said, is confidence shaking as he put himself out there.

"You know I cant Nobuo, I wont stop the fight now. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have too!" She said.

"Please Asuna... I don't want to be without you."

"You're talking nonsense! Go on your mission, you'll come back and it will all be ok." She said.

"No! It wont! I will die Asuna, I have to leave and hide and live my own life here. This is how it has to be."

"Why?!"

"Because I love you!" He shouted, his emotions rising to the surface.

Asuna was speechless. He had lost his soulful smile, he was open to her and she could see how broken he was inside. Was it really this serious? How could she know? His outside life seemed to be a shroud of mystery, one that was dark and full of nightmares, but one question still lingered within her... Did she love him?

"Nobuo... I cant." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nobuo was speechless now, the pain evident on his face.

"But..." He tried to find the words.

"I wont leave the front Nobuo, I cant go with you." She said.

It couldn't be this way, she would not risk her freedom on this. She had to try and get him to see that, so that maybe he could see reason. If they wanted to be together in the real world enough, then they would be.

"Did it mean anything to you?" He asked.

She didn't know what to say, of course it did. She had felt happy when they were together, their friendship had made this world bearable for her. But if she was going to try and make him see reason. If she was going to make him think clearly without this untempered emotion...

"No..." She said, tears in her eyes.

Nobuo was silent, his head bowed and his eyes hidden in shadow. He flicked open his menu, deleted her from his friends and walked off back down the trail through the forest.

Asuna felt awful, but it had to be this way. He had seemed so determined about staying in the game and she didn't share this feeling. He had put all his emotions out their and even though she cared for him, she couldn't let him throw freedom away. She kept telling herself, _its better this way._ But she kept watching him walk away. Hoping that he might turn around, one last time.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Floor 22 – Coral 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2024**_

Kirito looked down at the table, he had moved round to sit next to Asuna as she told her story. Sensing the sadness that came from remembering the event. She rested her head on his shoulder, quiet in tragic recollection. He had no idea this was a part of her past.

"The next day I was visited by a member of the DDA who had known about Nobuo's visits to me and my guild. He told me they had not come back, they were all missing from the guilds list. He said they were dead." She said, the breath catching in her throat. "I felt like it was all my fault. I had driven him away, hoping that if our relationship hadn't mattered so much then he would come to his senses. He had been telling the truth about the guild meaning for them to die and I didn't believe him."

"It wasn't your fault Asuna, you didn't know about the situation in the guild." Kirito said comforting her.

"It was horrible, I couldn't face being in this game any more. I had to get out whatever the cost, this world felt so fake and twisted. Its was then I started focusing so hard on clearing the front lines, we pushed all the way to try and complete the game."

"Is that why you didn't care about the NPC's? That time before the field boss?" Kirito asked.

"Nothing mattered apart from saving lives and being free, everything in this game was expendable to me. I never gave myself a moment to feel, it felt like if I did then it would happen all over again. Why do you think I was so angry when I had fallen asleep that day? Why I had to make it even and not get involved with you like that?" She said, as if confessing to these hidden feelings that she had kept locked away.

Kirito remembered all the times before they had become friends, watching over her whilst she slept. The meal in the tavern afterwards, all the things she had spoken to him about during that time. He sighed.

"I had found it a bit extreme at the time. But what about all those things you said at the lake, that it was all meant to be?" Kirito said feeling confused, like everything had been re-written anew.

"I meant everything I said to you Kirito." She said sitting up and looking him in the eye. "Do you remember after we apprehended Grimlock. Do you remember seeing Griselda?"

Kirito gasped at the memory, having thought he may have been hallucinating at the time. He nodded in reply.

"It was after I saw her, I knew that feeling these things was better than locking it away. If I was ever going to feel joy again, I had to be prepared to feel sorrow."

Kirito wrapped his arms around her and held her close, it seemed that all the memories of the past were tinged with sadness now. He had to make it up. They had to be free.

"Did they tell you how they survived?" She asked suddenly.

"No, I didn't ask Ichiro at the time. It seemed like it was a hard memory for him."

"When I saw Nobuo again... I don't know what to feel anymore."

"I guess we just have to carry on." Kirito replied.

They sat together in peace, trying to hold back the memories of the past and think to the happy possibilities of the future...

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **F**_ _ **loor 41 -**_ _ **Aoraki, Hidden Dungeon - 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **August 2023**_

"It's a trap!" Shouted Ichiro as the door slammed shut behind them.

The lights were dim and the pressure in the room was suffocating. Nobuo didn't care, when he compared it to the darkness in his heart. This place was aglow.

Another gate opened and from within came a deep, dark growl. The party formed up, Ichiro took the front with his tower shield and huge longsword. To his left stood Flax, another shield bearer, but much shorter when next to Ichiro. Behind them stood the damage dealers, Java was a young ginger kid in light armour and his agile scimitar and buckler. Then there was Kysumu a tall man with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail and with a powerful two handed katana.

Nobuo stood off to the side, alone.

The beast came out of its hold, a monstrous twenty foot tall abomination that seemed to fill the large hall. It was like a centaur, the lower half of its body was that of a powerful and muscular horse. But its torso was like a cross between a man and bull, horns stuck out of its head, and gripped in its fat and taloned hands was a bloody and bulging mace. It's health appeared and it's name: Moloch the Sinner.

"What the fuck is this! They didn't say there would be a boss!" Shouted Flax.

"What level is it? We're not equipped for this!" Added Java.

"Too late now. Here it comes!" Shouted Ichiro.

It released a horrific noise from its disfigured maw and charged forwards.

"Move!" Shouted Ichiro.

The group jumped back, but Flax didn't stand a chance. He froze like a rabbit in the middle of the road and let out a half scream that was swiftly cut off as the mace crushed him into a million shining polygons. The group were shocked at the loss of their comrade, Kysumu lead a desperate attack to avenge him cutting in to the beasts legs, narrowly avoiding it's sweeping talons.

Nobuo still stood there.

Ichiro took an attack on his shield and carved into the beast with his sword, Java backed him up with fast and agile strikes trying their best to wear it down. It kick out it's legs and threw Ichiro and Java back against the wall, Kysumu charged it from behind and did serious damage whilst it was distracted. Ichiro crawled to his feet and dragged up Java with him, before running over to Nobuo.

"What's wrong with you! Fight!" He said shoving him desperately with his shield.

"Just let it kill me." Said Nobuo.

Java ran in to back up Kysumu and their pair struggled to fight against its brute strength and insane aggression. It feigned an attack with it's mace before swiping out with its free hand, Kysumu parried the talons which then went on to impale Java through the back. He screamed in terror as he was lifted off the ground and smashed repeatedly into the wall before he finally shattered into light.

"NOBUO!" Ichiro screamed in his face.

"Just let it kill me! Just let it kill me!" Nobuo screamed back before charging into the monster.

He attacked with frenzied speed, screaming bloody murder against the monsters feral roars. Kysumu and Ichiro followed his lead, hoping to defeat it. Praying to make it out alive.

Their efforts were great, but the results were little. It was barely at half health and still fighting with all the relentless ferocity of a hurricane. Ichiro blocked another powerful mace strike and Kysumu flew into attack, but went in too far. It pushed over him and he was caught under its stamping hooves, they trampled him several times before he managed to crawl out from under it's flank. Nobuo raced to try and draw its attention but it grabbed Kysumu from the floor and brutally tore his avatar in half, tossing the pieces away before they burst into radiant flickers of light.

"Kysumu!" Cried Ichiro in anger and pain.

He ploughed into the creatures flank, burying his sword deeply into its side and crimson shards flew up from massive wound he caused. The beast thrashed around in anger, tearing the sword from his hand and throwing him back. The mace came round again and his shield took another shuddering attack before breaking into pieces.

Nobuo leapt into the fray cutting and thrusting his spear into the boss's body, it turned it's attention on him swinging wildly with its mace, slashing at him with its claws. Nobuo dodged everything he could, but was caught by the savage talons that cut across his face.

The mace came down again crushing into the ground in front of Nobuo, he avoided it and kept on stabbing, kept on cutting. He whirled around the boss, his spear an arcing thorn of death. He yearned for it to kill him, urged it.

"Come on and kill me! JUST FUCKING KILL ME!" He screamed at it attacking again with renewed rage and passion.

It couldn't touch him, he was fuelled by a black fury, the wrath inside was flowing through his veins driving him into an insane blood lust. Every strike he landed pushed him further, every strike he took made it worse. He hacked and slashed in a savage frenzy throwing out his skills into the fray, it didn't matter if they hit, nothing mattered. Just death.

The mace came round and smacked into his side and threw him out of the way, he crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor almost dead.

There was a roar.

Ichiro came running at the beast with his bare hands smashing into Moloch, again and again his massive hands bore into the boss. Water streaming from his eyes, his mouth. _His_ rage was incomparable. The mace came round towards him and he punched it away using a sword skill with his hands. He launched into a flying spinning kick and knocked one its legs away, it toppled to the ground with a crash.

Ichiro stood by its huge head, his fists clenched so tight he felt like they would explode.

"Enough." He growled.

He grabbed one of its horns in one hand, and with an omnipotent scream he unleashed a hell storm of strikes with his other fist into its face. Fragments of vermillion light flickered up from the mass of wounds with every blow that came down. There was no mercy, and it kicked out its legs and shook desperately to try and get away. Ichiro wouldn't let go, he kept it down, kept on smashing. Rage, fury, pain!

Light.

The worlds 'congratulations' flew up into the air, and Ichiro dropped to his knees breathing frantically trying to regain an idea of where he was. With a great effort he picked himself up and lurched over to Nobuo, who sat practically unconscious on the floor. He tried to pick him up, to help him. But he collapsed beside him, exhausted.

"Why..." He gasped.

"They meant for it to kill us." Said Nobuo. "I-I could've stopped this!"

"No!" Replied Ichiro. "Why do you want to die!" He shouted with huge effort, his voice echoing in the darkness.

Nobuo sighed, staring into the blackness.

"I made the mistake of falling for someone... someone I though felt the same way. I told her what was happening, that I needed to escape. I was hoping she would come with me, I was going to tell you all to get out now and hide." Nobuo said. "But she said no, she didn't believe me when I told her what was happening. Then when I asked her if mean anything... Nothing. I meant nothing!"

"You fucking idiot!' Ichiro said.

"I'm sorry Ichiro." Said Nobuo, his voice a mono tonal drone. "I just wanted it to end."

"You have always told me how this world is such an amazing place to live, how it has offered you so much more than the outside world. Well, I feel the same. My life outside isn't worth living either. You showed me another reason to live and now _you_ want to throw all that away!"

"I guess this world wasn't what I had expected."

"Shut up! What is it with kids and wanting to throw their lives away when love, of all things, goes wrong! You have loved and lost, pick yourself up. You're stronger than this."

"I don't know if I can go on feeling like this."

Ichiro sighed and put his hand on Nobuo's shoulder.

"Trust me, broken hearts mend stronger. I know this to be true. We have the chance to be free now, if they meant for us to die here. We delete all of our ties with the guild and our friends and hide. We live the life in this game we want and make our own rules."

Ichiro clambered back to his feet and held out his hand and Nobuo slowly took it. He dragged him to his feet and put his arm under and around his back to help him walk.

"Nothing lasts forever Nobuo. Life nor love. But its fate, and only fate. That decides how long."

And he dragged him out of the darkness.


	8. Chapter 7: Death of Dragons

**Chapter 7: Death of Dragons**

The world of Aincrad was alive with frantic nervousness as the recent news began to spread to all the floors. The Divine Dragon Alliance has disbanded. This news alone was enough to break the morale of players but even the toughest spirits could not hold, when they heard that all it's members were missing and presumed dead...

 **Floor 48 – Lindas - 13** **th** **December 2024**

Kirito walked alone on the streets of Lindas making his way through the town, his hood up and his hands shoved in his pockets. He mulled over the business of the past week as he chewed on the end of a Korit stick, an ingredient used in cooking that tasted like sweet cinnamon and was hotter than molten glass. He swished it from one side of his mouth to the other enjoying the spice as he pondered.

The KoB had reformed itself under the temporary leadership of Asuna and had begun the fight on the front lines again, as well as heading up the investigations for the disappearance of the DDA. Kirito had been asked to investigate the front lines with other high level players to try and find any trace of what happened. Whilst he knew this task was an important one, he felt an unpleasant pang in his heart being separate from Asuna.

 _Everything's moving so fast..._

He smoothly slipped past a group of players as he rounded a corner and came to an open area where the path came to a bridge going over a little stream. He soon approached another corner and came round to a familiar sign that brought the slightest curve of a smile to his face.

The door bell rang as he pushed it open and a pink haired girl spun round at the counter.

"Welcome to Lisbeth's smith- Kirito!" She exclaimed as she realised who it was.

Kirito took down his hood "Hey Lis, it's been a whi-"

"Where the hell have you been!?" She shouted, half leaping across the shop floor and snatching him by his coat. "Have you any idea how worried I was about Asuna? I hadn't heard anything till she came to see me yesterday!"

Her face was flushed red and Kirito wasn't sure he deserved being yelled at.

"Everything's okay now Lis." He croaked. "I fixed it."

She released her grip from his jacket and he almost fell flat on his arse and into a wide selection of very well crafted, but very well sharped axes.

"That doesn't change the fact that no one kept me informed about my best friends condition, I must've sent you a hundred messages." She said folding her arms and scowling at him as he struggled not to be grossly invaded by the heavy weaponry.

Kirito righted himself and sighed, defeated.

"You are right, I apologise for not keeping you informed." He said, looking at the floor. "I was... in a bad place."

She blushed. "Oh, well that's alright Kirito-kun... I'm glad to see you though." She said lighting up with a smile.

She stepped back round behind the counter.

"Now, is there something I can help you with?" She asked.

"Yes, I need a sword upgraded." Kirito said, taking out the Elucidator that Nobuo had given him and putting it on the counter.

"You have _another_ Elucidator!?" She said in astonishment. "What happened to the Dark Repulser I made you?"

Kirito winced at the question.

 _It shattered into a thousand pieces of cracked steel and light against Healthcliff's shield after I foolishly unleashed my sword combo during a duel that could've finally ended this living hell for everyone._

"It broke." He said, bracing himself for the imminent beating he was about to receive.

She sighed and the regret on her face was quite evident, but she smiled at him anyway.

"It's ok Kirito-kun, I will just have to work harder on making you a new one. In the meantime I will fix this on up for you. Why don't you come out back whilst I work, it wont take a minute?"

"Ok."

Kirito followed her into her workshop at the back of the building and found himself a comfortable leaning spot against a disused work bench. Lisbeth took the heavy sword over to the enhancing table and took out her tools.

"So, Asuna has taken over command of the Knights of the Blood?" She said as she began her work.

"Temporarily." Kirito replied. "The guild has around five other members who are in charge of different areas, they are currently in discussions about holding a vote for a new leader."

"But Asuna was second in command, surely it's no contest?"

"There's another player, he took over as leader of the Vanguard after Godfrey died. He's the one who took control after Heathcliff's betrayal whilst Asuna was unconscious, it seems he has been trying to take overall control."

"Asuna mentioned him, Roland I think his name was, she didn't say much else about him."

Kirito drifted off in thought again, he didn't like the sound of this player. Ambition always had a dangerous tinge of greed.

"Jealous Kirito-kun?" Lis asked, her mouth curved into a teasing grin.

He waved his hand, as if brushing the words aside. "Just worried."

Lisbeth finished up with the Elucidator and returned it to Kirito who slipped it into the scabbard on his back.

"There, I have enhanced it to a substantial +40 like your other one. Where are you off to now?" She asked.

"I'm heading to the front lines, before the DDA disbanded they managed to clear all the way to the 79th floor. I need to find out what happened." He said.

"Well you better be careful up there. I wouldn't want to lose one of my favourite customers." She said with a smile.

Kirito smiled back, but before he could thank her for the work they heard shouting coming from outside the store and the rushing of feet down the street.

"Better check it out." Said Kirito and Lis nodded.

He lead the way out of the store and out into the street, there were dozens of players rushing by towards the shouting. Kirito followed them casually with Lis by his side until they heard the voice of a young teenage boy.

"Step up and read about here, Laughing Coffin return!"

"Laughing Coffin?" Lis whispered next to him, her hand inadvertently clutching Kirito's arm.

Kirito looked on at the kid who seemed to be passing around home made news papers and taking what appeared to be a small fortune from the sales.

"Has terror crept back into Aincrad? Are any of us safe? Find out in my news paper, only five thousand Cor per issue!" He shouted above the mass of people.

The players in the crowd were full of fear, and the kid was full of himself.

Kirito gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he stepped away from Lis and through the crowd of players, dark and foreboding like the shadow of a falling tree. The commotion seemed to die down as he entered the circle approaching the seller. The punk kid looked up at him, he was just another player; basic mid-level armour, a short dagger at his side. He held himself confidently in the face of Kirito, an acne plagued business man.

"Another customer? Take a copy, only five thousand Cor to know your fate!" He said holding out a copy of the paper.

No one saw the movement, it appeared as though Kirito's arm simply materialised in the air. The paper struck the ground and shattered into light instantly.

"This kind of news should be free, what kind player goes around peddling fear?"

The kid paused in shock, but shook it off. "I'm just making my own way in this world, but this news is important. And anything important here is worth money."

Kirito looked around at the crowd, scared faces stared back at him. Younger and older players, all eager for news about what was happening. He took a guess at the finances of them all.

"Give me a copy." He said after a while.

The kid traded him a copy and Kirito slapped the money unceremoniously into his grubby hand.

"Who's nex-"

"Shut up!" Kirito snapped, his eyes almost burning holes into the kids face.

He backed down quietly and Kirito opened the paper and addressed the crowd.

"The Laughing Coffin is back. The murder's have started again, and this time it's come with a definitive warning. Lead guild sources from the KoB have stated that the Coffin has made contact..." Kirito paused, double taking the next sentence. "and have claimed responsibility for the death of the Divine Dragon Alliance, confirming the murder of all it's members."

The noise in the crowd began to rise with mumblings of fear and disbelief.

"The accounts of this report will confirm that the honest players of this world are not safe, and a new time of terror has begun." Kirito closed the paper, scrunching it up in his hands.

The faces still stared at him in horror.

"Everyone! Find safe places to stay, keep close to your friends and spread the word to as many as you can. I will seek an official word from the KoB to have this information passed freely down to all the floors. Do _not_ waste your money." He said, glaring once more at the salesman.

Kirito stalked back out of the circle to the cries of players as they began to let out their anger and despair, Lis came up to him, her hand sneaking into his and holding on tightly. They went back to her shop and Kirito closed the door, his eyes on the crowd of players dispersing.

"What will you do now?" Lis asked.

"I will get a message to Asuna and have the guild release the information. I'm going to floor 79, to see if there is any truth to this trash." He said flinging away the news paper.

"Be careful." She said, her eyes lingering bashfully on the floor.

"Always." He replied. Kirito felt strange, the familiar pang he got when he missed Asuna rose up in his throat. He reached out and gently raised Lis's chin with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "Find somewhere safe Lisbeth, and stay close to friends."

He gazed for a moment longer, the odd feeling still welling in his throat, then he was gone.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _ **Floor 76 – Gaia - 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2024**_

 _Only when the wind blows_

 _Eyes closed on the world that doesn't feel_

 _Unable to determine what is real_

 _Vivid are the colours that rake across my mind_

 _Forsake the dream for it has died_

 _Now cold is this world I chose_

 _A land where no one grows_

Nobuo sat on the porch of his house looking out into the little valley, silently contemplating. All he wore was a pair of black trousers, and the mountain wind blew a chilling breeze that brushed against his skin. These days it seemed the only thing that felt real was the cold.

Since his involvement with Kirito and Asuna he had fallen into a mellow, almost depressed state of mind. He had enjoyed his time in the game since he and Ichiro escaped the front lines and god knows how good it felt to be so strong. But the monsters he fought daily had become tiresome, the game failed to stimulate his soul the way it used to. Freedom tasted stale without the one thing he had wanted. The pieces of his heart had been dormant for so long, fragments of pain he had ignored for over a year and now they were burning inside him. Seeing Asuna lying on the bed as if in a peaceful sleep was like being hit by a train.

 _Perhaps it is time to stop dreaming..._

He rose from his seat on the porch and went into the house leaving the great sliding doors open so he could enjoy the cold more. He took out some food from the cupboard and began preparing something simple when he heard someone come through the door.

"Back already Ichiro?" Nobuo said turning round.

It seemed that all the functions of his lungs stopped at once, and the ability to move became absent from his memory. He stared wide eyed at the slender, beautiful figure in his doorway. The wind blowing through her long chestnut hair.

"Why?" Asuna's voice was barely a whisper.

He didn't quite understand, or hear what she had said.

"WHY!?" Her voice shaking his house to the foundations.

That one he heard.

The unrestrained anger in her face was piercing, like a needle through his heart. He stepped towards her.

"Asu-"

The SAO servers didn't simulate pain, but if they did, the slap Nobuo took across the face probably would've been one of the most painful things he had ever experienced. It shook him to his core, and although it didn't physically hurt, those pieces of his heart rattled together painfully in his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive? All this time!" She said, breathing heavily through her anger.

He didn't know what to say, what to do. He was overcome with such a surge of emotions that it was crippling to the point of madness. Then he took a deep breath. Composed himself, and looked at her.

"Why are you here?" He said.

"To find out why you lied and hid yourself like this?"

"Who the fuck are you to ask that of me?" He snapped back, stopping Asuna in her tracks.

She had not expected that.

"Did you think I didn't want to be with you? I bore my soul and it meant nothing to you. Now you come here with anger because I'm alive?!"

Asuna had the beginnings of tears in her eyes, struggling internally at all of this. Nobuo couldn't understand why she had come here; just to do this?

"I never meant to make you feel like that at the time. I wanted you to try and see it from a different perspective, one where you weren't caught up in your emotions."

"So you made me feel worthless?" He asked with bitterness in his tone.

"So I tried to end it, make you come to your senses. I know how wrong that was now! But why would you let me go on thinking you were dead?"

"What difference would it have made? To me it seemed being out of your life was what was best, what you wanted. Whether I was alive or not... it didn't matter."

She looked as if she had been struck by his words, but her voice remained strong and calm despite her outward appearance.

"I never thought you could be so selfish, not like this. If you had truly loved me you would have told me."

"That's not fair, not a day's gone by where I haven't had thoughts about you." Nobuo said standing up close to her and looking into her eyes. "It's not easy when you love someone and they don't share it, or worse, when they openly tell you it all meant nothing. I am plagued by dreams about that day, the mistakes I've made, about the 'what if's' of the past and the thinking that it could've been me who... me who... Why are you here?"

Nobuo sighed and walked out the front door taking a seat down on the porch, tired and frustrated.

Asuna came and sat next to him, her KoB uniform flowing onto the ground. Nobuo looked round and gazed at her long hair swirling, fair and gentle. Her deep brown eyes stared back unmoved, truly he had never seen someone so beautiful.

"I just wanted to know the truth." She said at last.

"I went on that mission, me and my squad. Only Ichiro and I survived, he dragged me out of that hole and put me back on my feet. He picked me up and I found a way to carry on, had I had my way, I would've died in there with the rest of my friends. We hid ourselves from the DDA, from everyone, and started anew."

"You could've told me, you could've found me and joined the KoB?"

"I didn't want that Asuna."

"You'd still rather stay here? You don't think that's not selfish?" She scoffed.

Nobuo looked away from her, his muscles tensing against another frozen breeze.

"You don't know." He said

"Know what?"

"My father... developed paranoid schizophrenia shortly after I was born, the stress of his work lead to it developing radically and the doctors were astonished. He had been through a lot of his struggle internally and it finally broke. They were treating him for a while but... I was four, at school, he came off his medication and suffered a serious episode and ended up killing my mother with a kitchen knife. He then went on a rampage through the streets killing one other person and injuring another before being shot dead by police. I was left orphaned whilst I was at school."

Asuna was silent, unsure how to reply to him.

"My grandfather, on my mothers side, became my guardian. He gave me a home and an education and an opportunity for greatness. However, he hated my guts. You see, my father and I share something." Said Nobuo looking over to Asuna.

He pointed to his eyes, the colourful blue and green gems that seemed to gaze into her soul.

"My grandfather saw my father in me, he kept me under constant surveillance, to the point where it was becoming invasive. He hated my father for the death of his daughter and feared that I was suddenly going to turn crazy. I was a prisoner, hated and despised. Yet expected to achieve greatness and make amends for the damage my father had done to the family name. He wont kill me, he wont forgive me. He just keeps me, fearing that I will one day lose my mind."

"But you go to school? Karate?" She asked.

"Home schooled, home trained. Teachers come during the week to teach me and my karate sensei comes every evening to train. My grandfather thought it helped me keep _control_. He works for Argus and after I excelled in programming he secured me a job as a QA tester for some of the early tests for FullDive technology when I was young, I was then invited to work on Sword Art Online. It was through that work, I found hope in this virtual world."

"So if you escape..."

"I will no doubt wake up, in my single bed, in my tiny room. Stuck in a dark hell by a sadistic old man." Nobuo said his eyes welling up. "Now I'm stuck here feeling the same way! Like death would be the better option over dreaming."

The wind blew in another gust of chilling air and he soaked it in thankfully.

"What will you do?" She asked.

"I don't know..."

They sat in silence for a moment, and even through all the drama, it was still reasonably comfortable.

"I also came here to see you..." Said Asuna, breaking the silence. "You're not the only one who thought they had lost someone."

Nobuo didn't answer. A message flashed in front of her, and she opened it.

"I have to get back to KoB headquarters." She said. "News that the Laughing Coffin have taken credit for the death of all the DDA members has gotten out, and it's beginning to spread panic." She looked down at Nobuo, who stared off down the valley.

She turned and left down the road.

Nobuo wanted nothing more than to run and take her in his arms, but she was not his to take. The past year had moved many things around in Aincrad and it seemed Asuna had met someone she was willing to sacrifice everything for in Kirito, but that did little to help the brittle feeling in his chest.

Things had taken a turn for the worse after the DDA went under, but there was more than met the eye. He and Ichiro had known for some time, about the secret dealings they had made with the Laughing Coffin. It seemed those deals had turned against them.

Asuna faded away as she teleported out with a crystal and Nobuo rose to his feet, he flicked open his menu and equipped his armour and spear.

 _Nothing lasts forever, especially dreams._


	9. Chapter 8: Ghosts & Shadows

****AUTHOR NOTE****

 ** **So my last update was short, this one's bigger, better and will hopefully set things up for the next one. I'm going to try a regular upload of once a month. Any comments, ideas, reviews or constructive criticism is welcome!****

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** **Chapter 8: Ghosts and Shadows****

 ** _ **Floor 79 - Gräfrath - 14th December 2024**_**

Kirito stepped out of the entrance onto the 79th floor and was greeted by a murky city in twilight, the closely packed buildings towered above him and casted daunting shadows. They were all old and dilapidated and the place felt deserted. There were numerous broken down buildings which appeared to have been either burnt out or destroyed, and there were craters in the street blackened with soot. There was a large building at the centre of it all that was still in good condition, the town centre and palace keep. Kirito suspected there would be numerous quests to be sought out in this town, but he had more important things to do. He took another step on the street to begin looking around.

"Please help young warrior!" The NPC opened dialogue with Kirito, he appeared to be a city guard dressed in dark blue leather armour with steel studs that was marked with a crest that Kirito could see on flags around the city, carried a long sword and shield with the same crest. "This city is under siege, we are in desperate need of help."

 _ _I don't have time for quests, but I guess I'll have to hear him out for now...__

"Gräfrath is a city under siege by the hordes of Jikiniki, their lord tyrant holds gate to the next plain and threatens to engulf this last bastion of safety." The NPC finished the dialogue and a warning note flashed up in front of Kirito.

It read:

 _ _'This floor's home city is under siege and will be attacked on an occasional basis until the floor boss is defeated. During this time the town church bells will begin to ring to warn of an incoming attack and the only safe location's will be within taverns, administration buildings and personal homes. Players are invited to lend aid to protect the city but are not forced to as the city guard will still fight. Should the city fall during an attack, all shops will be unavailable for a period of 24 hours and any NPC's killed will re-spawn within 7 seven days. Players are warned to be vigilant within the town when an attack is taking place. Beware venturing outside of the home city, any outposts or villages are not safe havens. Defend the city and defeat the boss before all is lost!'__

Kirito closed the message and the guard ran off down the street.

 _ _That's new...__

Jikiniki was a familiar name, he had heard some talk about them in religious studies at school. They were said to be the cursed spirits of greedy and selfish people left to haunt the world and feast on the flesh of human corpses. Kirito suddenly shuddered, they were a thing of ghost stories. He now felt very edgy and kept his perception open for a while to watch his back.

Kirito walked through the town, the place looked like it had been through several wars let alone one siege. There were a few NPC's scattered around looking worn out, poor and wounded. City guards were covered in soot, dirt and blood and occasionally there were areas of fresh graves with mourners. The theme of the floor grew more grim with passing every moment. He could see the dark grey shape of a tall wall not too far away as he passed through cross roads until he eventually found a square which had some other players in it.

There was a large tavern in one corner of the square with a few tables outside, there was a small canopy above the entrance. There was a well in the centre of the square with several wooden buckets stacked around it. The area was being used as a centre by the players, no doubt where they rested after going on runs. Kirito looked around and saw most of the players had come from the army, although there was one table under the canopy by the tavern where a small party of KoB players were sat. He noticed one of them look over at him, frown and start speaking to another player under his breath. Kirito shrugged it off and moved into the centre of the square.

"Kirito!" Came a voice from a group of Army players.

He turned and saw the sharp features of an officer approaching him, she wore a dark cloak over her shoulders that covered her army uniform and her silver hair was tied up in a bun with two precise strands hanging down either side of her face.

"Yulier, it is good to see you." Kirito replied as she came closer.

"I was hoping more high level clearers would show up, our numbers are thin up here." She said standing in front of him.

"I was just greeted by a city guard NPC, do you know anything more about this 'siege'?" He asked.

"We've not experienced an attack yet, but the area appeared to have recently fallen when we first arrived. There were a number of important NPC's missing who have only just re-spawned."

"I came to track down some traces of the DDA, I don't suppose you've had any leads?"

"Playing the detective again, Kirito?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"It would appear so, although this case is far more serious than the last one I investigated."

"Well we haven't had any time to perform a decent search of the town, like I said we're thin on the ground."

"And we don't need any beaters poking their fucking faces around!"

The insult came from the tavern entrance, striding towards them was a member of the KoB. She wore light mail, trimmed white, however the breastplate and thigh guards were red. It reminded Kirito a lot of Heathcliff's armour, too much in fact, and he suppressed a cringe at the memory. She looked fierce. Her jet black hair was tied into a tight pony tail that only emphasised her already pointy features. Her cloak whirled behind her as she came up to them, and Kirito spotted a slender rapier at her side.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"Sagarni, this is Kirito who is on business for _your_ guild investigating the incident with the DDA-" Yulier began.

"We don't need help, especially the help of an untrustworthy beater like him. This is official guild business and we are on a high level floor. I am under orders not to allow anyone out of the home city gates unless they are over level 80 and have a party."

"Who's orders?" Kirito asked.

"The general of the Vanguard: Roland, I am his second in command." She said, a hint of pride in her tone.

Other members of the KoB who had been sitting at the table had gotten up and strolled over to the conversation, five of them in total. Kirito's fist's had bunched tightly together without his knowing.

 _ _Fucking pride... It's killed more players than the monsters.__

He took one long scan across the hostile faces standing in his way.

"And how do you intend to stop me." Kirito said, his voice as cold as the dead.

The KoB members lost their imposing stances, their confidence shaken by his unwavering stare. Sagarni was not so put off, she leapt back and whipped her hand round the hilt of her rapier, preparing to draw.

Yulier put her hand across Kirito, barring him from them.

"Enough. This is no time for internal conflict. Kirito can party up with an Army squad as soon as reinforcements arrive."

Sagarni glared at both of them in turn, before snorting and turning away with a flurry of her cloak heading back into the tavern with her party.

"I'm sorry Kirito, she has been holding control round here ruthlessly, no one gets in or out with out her permission." Yulier.

"It's ok, I can wait for now. There are things I can investigate in the town." He replied.

"Come with me, I can at least show you the landscape."

Yulier lead Kirito from the square down a main road, through a shopping district and finally to the wall. It was a huge solid structure of stone, and the stairs that lead to the battlements took a long time to climb. The wall stood well over 60 feet tall, with a parapet wall of a meter on top. The platform where several NPC guards stood along with some Army players was wide enough for two men lay across. A sturdy defence.

Nothing could have prepared for the view of the land beyond the wall, and Kirito let out a hushed gasp as he looked out. The town they were in appeared to be only a fraction of the vast labyrinth city that was laid out before them, a keep in an already massive fortress world. The buildings were all ruined and destroyed. There were leaning towers from huge structures that were once temples, houses by the thousands all wrecked and broken. There wasn't a thing in sight that didn't appear to have been struck by war, like the city that had been bombarded for months. The skeletal structures were haunting, their old wooden beams and stone foundations protruded at different angels like bones from broken limbs, disfigured and useless. White wisps of smoke climbed into the sky at various places across the horizon and the air smelt of smoke, damp and death. Kirito could just make out lines of streets, but they were littered with huge stones and debris or completely blocked where buildings had collapsed into them.

 _What new forsaken hell is this?_

Yulier looked over and guessed his thoughts.

"You see why things are moving slowly?" She said.

"How many men do you have out there, I need a party." Kirito replied.

"I am limited, we only have five parties out there. With a hundred men back here in reserve, we don't have the levels to make any more strong raiding parties and reports from our scouts show the monsters out there are exceptionally tough."

"But how long before I can get a party?" Kirito asked.

Yulier looked away. "I can't let any more men out there, since we've never been through an attack on the city I have to keep a certain number here to make sure the area remains secure. Thinker is working on a plan to get more men up here, and they are undergoing training... It might take a week. The party's already out there wont come back for another two days."

"What about the KoB?" Kirito asked.

"I would've thought you would know more about their plans than me... I don't think they will be sending any more than is already here, not until a Commander has been properly chosen."

Kirito sucked his teeth in frustration, the one time he really wanted some high level players to party with.

"Fine, I will take a look around the town and wait." Kirito said, Yulier nodded and he left her on the wall gazing out over the ruined world.

Kirito needed a party to get out there and start searching, there had to be some sign, some clue as to what happened to the DDA. He stopped in the street in thought.

 _I may regret this_.

He opened his menu and sent a message to Klein to bring his guild up as soon as possible.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _ **Floor 75 Collinia - 14**_** ** _ **th**_** ** _ **December 2024**_**

"Day job." Said Klein.

"Agreed." Replied Ichiro.

"Having to tidy my apartment." Said Klein.

"Yes I'm with you on that... Not having to shave."

"Sitting in traffic."

"Not having anything interesting to do."

"True... Not having to go to the bathroom." Said Klein.

"What?" Ichiro replied.

"Not having to go to the bathroom. You know the average person will spend 92 days worth of time on the toilet in their life, I have had so much time back from not having to go."

Ichiro sat back in his chair unsure how to feel about that point. They had been back and forth about things they didn't miss from the outside world for a while now, but that last one wasn't on Ichiro's list for sure. Not that he particularly enjoyed going to the bathroom, but it wasn't something he enjoyed not doing either.

The pair of them sat in a busy tavern in Collinia, it had been the first time Ichiro had gone some where so public in a long time and even though players stared at him for being so big, and having such rare looking armour he enjoyed being among people again. Klein had reached out as a friend and he enjoyed meeting for drinks with him and his guild.

"So where's the rest of Fuurinkazan today?" Ichiro asked.

"They're off getting their levels up, Dale needs to be over level 80 before we can go out on the 79th floor. Some new rule they're enforcing apparently." Klein replied. "How's Nobuo and Shinji?"

"Busy, Shinji is with Rudra scouring locations for where the Laughing Coffin might be hold up. Nobuo has been... distant. I saw him yesterday and he was acting strange."

"Maybe the DDA thing has got him down, you guys had friends in the guild right?" Klein asked.

"Yeah, but Nobuo's a tough guy, this sort of thing wouldn't normally have him so down."

"You guys left quickly the day Asuna was cured, what's that about?"

Ichiro laughed and raised his hands, "Trust me Klein, that's a story best left when there's _real_ alcohol around."

"Nah it can't be that bad."

"More than you could imagine." Ichiro said.

"Come on you can tell me, it will never leave this table." Klein promised.

"Very well... Nobuo and Asuna used to be an item."

"Really?!"

"Over a year ago before we left the DDA. Nobuo hasn't told me much about it though, I just know it ended badly."

Klein looked down at his drink in thought and Ichiro looked out of the window next to him, the sun was going down on the city and torches were slowly coming on.

"I wish I had a girl." Klein said.

"Bad luck with the ladies?" Ichiro asked.

"I think I come on too strong, or maybe I'm just not coming on strong enough. I don't know."

"Not had much luck in that department myself." Ichiro replied.

"No?"

"Was married in the real world, now divorced. She was a bitter one."

"I never pictured you as the type to get married and settle down, you're a big adventurer!" Klein said.

"Heh, maybe thats what I am here. I wasn't much of gamer in my youth."

"Fair, so was she your child hood sweet heart?"

"Nothing as romantic as that, we had a kid together, so I married her. Thought it was the right thing to do."

"What happened?"

"I was working too much, couldn't spend enough time..." Ichiro paused suddenly, took a long shuddering sigh. "Sorry Klein, we best move off that subject."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ichiro. Of course we can." Klein said and gave him a friendly smile.

There was a rise in chatter towards the entrance of the tavern that caught Ichiro's ears, but before he could look over a message flashed up in front of Klein, who lazily waved his hand to open it.

"Huh? Kirito needs a party!" Klein said.

He stood up and raised his hand in triumph. "Yes! He finally wants to party with me!"

"Hmm, maybe your bad luck with girls hasn't been to do with you coming on too strong..." Ichiro commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Klein demanded.

Ichiro smirked and sipped his drink.

The chatter in the tavern got louder as a player pushed his way through, and Ichiro almost spat out the contents of his mouth. Nobuo marched through the tavern up to their table in his full armour, towering and fearsome.

"Nobuo, whats wrong?" Ichiro asked standing up.

"We're hitting the front lines." Nobuo said.

"You're what now?" Klein said.

"It is time." Nobuo replied, and he looked Ichiro in the eye.

"Brother, are you sure?" Ichiro asked.

Nobuo nodded, firm and confident.

"R-really?" Ichiro asked, as if he had been patiently hoping for those words.

"You're joining the fight?" Klein asked.

"For better or worse, the players of Aincrad will have my spear."

"Then they will have my fists!" Ichiro exclaimed and he slammed his fist down on the table with so much force it prompted the immortal object error to flash up.

The players in the tavern stared at them. Nobuo and Ichiro were high level players, solo players with experience; with the DDA disbanded, they had nothing to hide from any more.

"You coming Klein?" Nobuo asked.

"Uh- Kirito-san said he needed a party to get out and search on the front lines, and my guild isn't ready yet." Klein replied.

"You can come with us if you like, we'll all party up and hit the front." Said Ichiro, his voice full of vigour at the prospect of a good fight.

"Will that be ok?" Klein asked.

Nobuo smiled. "We would be honoured."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _ **Floor 79 - Gräfrath - 14th December 2024**_**

Kirito strolled through the main palace building, there were more NPC's wandering around here and made the place feel a bit more alive. He had suspected that the DDA would have had a property on this floor in order to operate safely during the siege, real estate was managed by the system and an NPC was dedicated to selling any properties available to buy on the floor. Kirito found a set of administration rooms within the palace where NPC's were going through papers and managing a library of things, there was a sign with a picture of a house at a counter and Kirito approached it. He was greeted by an old man wearing a brown hooded robe.

"Greetings sir, how may I assist you?"

"I am looking for property that may have been purchased by the Divine Dragon Alliance guild, do you have any records on them?" Kirito asked.

The NPC paused a moment completely still, it's eyes turned yellow as it trawled through a data base before returning to normal.

"We have one property on record being previously owned by a member of that guild, however it is on the market again."

"Will any belongings have been left?"

"Properties that have been reclaimed by us will have all items removed."

Kirito sighed.

 _Is it even worth looking into..._

"If you would like to view the property it is available in the north quarter by the wall. I can mark it on your map if you would like?" The NPC prattled on.

"Yes, thank you."

Kirito left swiftly as soon as the NPC marked his map before bowing and going back to work, he made his way out of the palace and towards the north quarter of the town unable to give up so easily. There had to be something...

The main gate was in the south quarter and the Army and KoB were camped down there, the north quarter by the wall was quiet and any life that Kirito had found at the palace was non-existent here. Save for the occasional rat scurrying across his path, one scampered past and into a crack in a building. The place was ghost town, occupied only by dust and memories. The houses were packed in close together two storeys high, the stone was old and worn, the wood damp and rotten. Then he saw it, there was the building he had been looking for. He stood in front of a two storey block of wood and stone, simple and scarred like most of the other buildings. It had a thick oak door that was scratched and chipped and plain square windows, he pushed open the door, which groaned like an old crone getting out of a chair and he went inside.

The interior was about as atheistically pleasing as the exterior, the main entrance hall was an open square with the ceiling going up to the top floor. There was an internal balcony that ran around the edge which had several doors leading off it. The only furniture that was there was the default the came with the property, a worn out and dusty green rug that rested in front of a fire place. Kirito wandered around the eerie and silent rooms, it felt like he was walking through the graves of the dead and his heart was palpating in his chest. There was a basic kitchen and dining area that was old and dusty, six group bedrooms that were old and dusty with cheap dusty beds and a master bedroom... that was old and dusty.

 _Waste of time..._

Kirito thought to himself as he stood in the master bedroom, dim light coming in through the square windows with dust particles floating in. He noticed a book on the cheap bedside cabinet and tapped it. It was the property's mandate and showed the previous owners details and that it was now available to purchase. He scanned the document.

 _Previous Owner: Schmitt_

The name belonged to a sub-leader for the DDA, a high level player who he had dealt with before in a case with the Golden Apple guild. He had also fought with him against the Skull Reaper, before the duel with Heathcliff. The name was written in red and had a note next to it.

" _Player deceased."_

 _So he's dead..._

Kirito paused for a while as if offering a small moment of silence to the dead. Whilst he knew that many of the DDA members may be dead, he had not expected or prepared himself to lose people he had known. He carried on looking through the document, but there was nothing that could lead him to help find out what happened. Then he saw a drop down list in the bottom corner.

 _Previous Occupants..._

"Hmm..." Kirito mulled before pressing it.

The window in front of him expanded and a list came up that made Kirito's breath catch in his throat and the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall. It was a list of names from the DDA who had been registered at the property, and Kirito had never seen so many names written in red.

Thirty players in total were written in red as player deceased, however, there were a cluster of names at the bottom written in white.

 _So there are survivors..._

Even as he thought it, one of those names suddenly turned red and he felt sick. What ever happened to the DDA on this floor, it was still happening.

"Inquisitive, arn't you...?" Said a voice.

Swords had never been drawn so quickly and Kirito turned to where the voice had come in a stance ready to attack anything that moved.

The only thing that moved were the dust particles in the light.

There was a gentle chuckle from the main entrance room and Kirito cautiously made his way back through the house. Still nothing moved.

"Quiet isn't... in a house of the dead." The voice was closer now, but still Kirito couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"That doesn't _really_ matter, we're in a town and I can't hurt you. Knowing where I am will offer no extra protection. So suffice to say as I'm ' _around'"_ The voice replied with another chuckle.

"I prefer to see who I am talking to."

"And I prefer to conduct my searching without others getting in the way. We make compromises."

Kirito arrived in the main entrance hall, he went and stood with his back at the wall under the balcony near the front door, his swords still drawn regardless.

"What do you want?" Kirito asked.

"From you? Nothing, I had been searching this place same as you before you arrived. Shall we say our findings here have been mutual, although I think I know a lot more about what's been happening than you do."

"And exactly why are you searching for this information?"

"For reasons of a most... _murderous_ nature." The words came out like oil, smooth and black.

"That makes you an enemy then." Kirito said.

"Does it? Whilst my reasons differ to yours I can assure you we are after the same things."

"Then why hide like a cowherd?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm in plain sight." He laughed.

Kirito felt insecure by the words, he scanned the room trying to see him. He looked up to the balcony and around. He stopped at the chimney, there was a mantle piece high up on the level as the second floor. He still couldn't see anything until the player wanted him to. They moved and the outlines of the figure could be seen, he had been perfectly camouflaged next to the wall. They leapt down and landed in the centre of hall. He was a tall slender man, wrapped in grey, tight fitting clothes. The material seemed thin and had the slightest shimmer to it. He wore a black conical hat and a long grey scarf that draped over his shoulders, at his back was a short ninja-to blade.

"You just can't see me." He said.

Kirito held his swords tightly. "Who the fuck are you?"

He did not reply, his hat cast a long shadow over his face and all Kirito could see was his sharp, smiling mouth.

"Few people know me. Those who know _of_ me, don't live long enough to know me." He replied, another chuckle.

"I don't have time for games." Kirito said.

"Really? You do know that we're stuck in a game right? I would say most of our time is spent playing games." Another slither of laughter.

Kirito growled under his breath.

"Fine, let's call it even." He said.

"What do you mean?" The man asked.

"Our findings here are mutual although the reasons different. How about we share some information?"

"I think I can bring more to this dinner table than you... but I accept. Who are you?"

"My name is Kirito, a solo player. I am looking into the disappearance of the DDA, the Laughing Coffin have claimed responsibility for the murder of many of their members. You sound like them, dress like them, and apparently kill like them." Kirito quickly opened his perception and clearly saw a red marker about the players head. "You are also marked red like _them_."

"A lion and a tiger drink from the same river, are they the same animal?" He asked.

Kirito snorted at the question.

"Know me then Kirito-san. My name is Raziel. I am a hunter of those who seek to murder and steal, to rape and torment. I am the hand of justice, the inquisitor. I am here to find the Laughing Coffin for they have finally resurfaced, and end what should've ended."

"You're _after_ the Coffin?" Kirito asked.

"I decided a long time ago that escape from this world may prove impossible, you see I was one of the first to be marked red." Raziel laughed out loud. "It was through a long series of mis-fortunes, it meant I couldn't go near any one without them trying to arrest or kill me."

"So you tried to prove yourself good by going after the real bad guys?" Kirito asked sceptical of his story.

"See even you do not trust me, even though we are in such a situation as to not trust one another, my being marked red always raised suspicion." He laughed again. "Kirito-san, I decided that I wanted to help clear out the players who really wanted to kill, to steal and harm others. I would rid the world of them, then fade into darkness with them. For I am the unfortunate outsider, I am the one who can kill those you cannot. Those you _will_ not."

Kirito listened to his words patiently, he was an _interesting_ player to say the least and he seemed to know a great deal about death. _Perhaps he is the right person to join on such an investigation..._

"The property manifest. There are still some survivors, but something is still going on. I have to find them before its too late." Kirito said.

"Yes I noticed the same, I also know where to look, but there is a problem with getting out of this home city... a bitch problem." Raziel replied.

Kirito then received a message and opened it:

 _"I'm on my way, and I'm bringing friends! Klein."_

"I think we might be in luck, if you fancy teaming up." Kirito said.

Raziel's menacing smile grew ever wider. "I never turn down the opportunity for a good hunt."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 ** _ **Floor 44 Aokihara - 14**_** ** _ **th**_** ** _ **December 2024**_**

Aokihara was a forest floor, to put it simply. To put it less simply: it was a creepy forest floor. The towns were huge clusters of log cabins with lots of secluded areas and dark corners. The trees were like tall red woods that towered above the players, their foliage only letting in little slashes of light in which created a shadowy world of dark greens and browns on the forest floor.

Shinji ran through the slender forest paths, his cloak flying behind him and his light foot falls were the only sounds to be heard. There were no birds or animals. Another aspect that made this particular floor have an edge of the uneasy, a hint of the unknown. The air was close, and the complete absence of sound made his own breath sound like a roar. He had been searching for days now, hitting all the places he thought they would hide. It was something he never thought he would be doing again, searching for the Coffin...

He came to an opening in the canopy where a large tree had fallen, the trunk lay across the shrubs and was covered in patches of moss. The light that came in was bright and yellow, through it Shinji could see flies buzzing around in the heat where moisture was evaporating into the air. He decided to take a stop and Rudra appeared out of the undergrowth next to him, he ruffled the massive wolf on the head and Rudra groaned with approval.

"Another creepy place with no sign of them. Maybe they've decided to hide some where we wouldn't except, like a gum drop forest or a pixie castle." Shinji said out loud.

Rudra snorted, either it was a laugh at Shinji's comment or he had some pollen in his nose.

"Do a once round, I'm gonna check the map." Shinji said.

Rudra leapt back into the undergrowth circling around the huge fallen tree sniffing around and the sound of his searching slowly faded away. Shinji looked through his map and the vast area of the floor he had explored and sighed in frustration. He flicked the map closed with his finger and took out his Erhu from his inventory. Nobuo had been helping him with his musical instrument skill and he loved the sound of the Chinese violin, it's subtle vocal tones brought back memories of his mother somehow. Playing an instrument in the game worked on the same engine as fighting but with some differences. The user would position their hand's in a certain way to start playing a particular tune they had learnt from a book, then they would need to time new hand positions precisely in order to continue playing. The user could then let the system take control of their actions and they would play music, even if they had never touched an instrument in real life.

There was an option available to play the instrument freely without the aid of the system, for those who actually knew how to play an instrument. Nobuo had learnt how to actually play his flute simply by memorising the movements his hands took when the system helped him to play. He taught this technique to Shinji who began to experiment with it. He played for a while, the music being the only sound in the forest, another eerie feature in an already bleak setting. The echoes that came back from the tree's made the forest feel even more vast and empty than it had. The song he played was called 'Lovers', Nobuo had shown it to him and said it was from a piece of music from the outside world he had worked out how to play here. It was beautiful, but tragic.

Shinji played the song over and over, addicted to it's melancholy timbre, he rocked back and forth lightly as he played. It was the kind of music that made the hairs on his arms tingle. He could not shake the feeling it gave him of being lost and alone under the trees and hidden from view. The way they had left him to die that day, except now he was older, stronger, braver and able to remember without fear striking him down. He finished the song once more and let the bow rest in silence for a moment.

"That was such lovely music." The voice was but a whisper but still scared Shinji half to death.

He yelled out in shock losing balance on the huge log and fell down the other side, his Erhu flying into the air as he tumbled into a thick bush. He swiftly picked himself up, embarrassed and startled and he poked his head over the log to see who had spoken to him. It was a girl.

They were young, perhaps the same age as him. She wore a red coat over a silver chest plate, a very short black skirt, long black socks that went up her thighs and black fairy boots. Her light brownish red hair was in tied up on either side of her head by red ring baubles. She was pretty and Shinji found he was staring, which he instantly reprimanded himself for by staring at the floor. Then from the other side of the fallen tree flew a little blue dragon that let out a little whistle at Shinji, as if it was greeting him.

"Heh-Hello." Said Shinji who tickled it's chin with his finger.

The girl seemed surprised that the little dragon had responded to him, but Shinji smiled. He had not met another beast tamer in the game, much less one so pretty.

"I'm sorry I startled you, you can come out now." Said the girl with a smile.

This suddenly made Shinji find great difficulty in coming out of the bush behind the log, despite it being uncomfortable, however he finally climbed back over and brushed the leaves and twigs from his coat.

"That was a very sad piece of music you were just playing." She said.

"Uh yes, it reminds me of my mother... I'm Shinji by the way." He said, feeling his face burning inside his hood.

"I'm Silica, pleased to meet you, and this is Pina." Said the girl, the little dragon whistled again.

"Silica... that's a cool name, and your hair, ha I see it now. That's very clever." He said.

"How-"

"You've made it so you even look like the name you carry. Two oxygen and one silicone."

She smiled, flattered that he had noticed her name was referring to silicone dioxide, the molecular form for which is one silicone atom with two oxygen atoms at the side. Her hair tied up with red baubles symbolised these.

"Thank you." She said. "If you don't mind my asking, what is it you're doing out here other than playing beautiful music?"

"Oh I'm uh, kind of looking for something." Shinji said.

"Oh yeah, perhaps I can help." She said.

"Well that's nice of you but I don't think I could accept."

"What, afraid to take help from a _girl_?" She teased.

"What?! No nothing like that, it's just it might be dangerous-"

"Oh so I'm just too weak for you is that it?" She said.

Shinji had thought there was a limit to how red his face could go, but Silica was proving him wrong at every turn.

"Please, it's nothing like that! If I tell, you might understand, but I don't want to scare you." He pleaded.

She looked at him expectantly.

"I've been searching floors for any signs of the Laughing Coffin, they tend to hide out in out of the way places."

"I see..." She replied, not in the least bit phased by his personal task but the look in her eyes showed more caution than before.

"I've been looking around for a while but still haven't found anything."

"Maybe they're hiding somewhere you least expect, like a sunny meadow full of flowers?" She said with a grin.

"That's what I said!" Shinji said and pair laughed.

Shinji recovered his Erhu from the bush and they both sat down on the log and got to know each other. Shinji told her all about his past with the coffin and how he and his brothers had helped with finding them before the Crusade. Silica told him about her adventure's with Pina, she also had a good level in musical instruments and they compared tips on playing.

"It's getting late, perhaps we should head back to town." Said Shinji getting down from the log.

"You're right, I have some friends in the main town of this floor. We came looking for a few food items for Pina, they're probably worried all about me." Said Silica giggling as she climbed down from the log and stood next to Shinji.

It was at this moment Rudra stalked out of a bush a few meters behind Shinji and Silica yelled out. 'Look out behind you!" She drew her short sword and powered up an attack, Rudra growled at the sight of her engaging him.

"Rudra no!" Shinji shouted, he whipped his katana out from behind his back drawing the blade and blocking Silica's attack whilst simultaneously blocking Rudra from moving forwards with his body. Silica stood their shocked by Shinji's speed and why he was defending the monster, then she saw the giant wolf relax at Shinji's command.

"You... you're a beast tamer too?!" She exclaimed.

Shinji slid his katana back into it's scabbard and swung it round onto his back again.

"Yes, just like you." He replied.

"I don't think I've ever seen another beast tamer with a familiar that big!" She said, slowly approaching Rudra.

The giant wolf stood the same hight as her, two meters long with thick white fur, it looked back with powerful eyes. Pina flew in as well to inspect and whistle at him, Rudra responded with a yawn and a lick.

"He's incredible, how did you tame him?" She asked.

"Well, it's a very long and odd story." Shinji said.

"That's ok Shinji, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Silica said with a smile, and again Shinji found his cheeks were on fire.

"It's not that, I guess I just feel embarrassed sometimes. You see I didn't tame him like the game usually allows. He just started following me, now he protects me. He also wanders around independently. Sometimes he hangs out with my brothers, sometimes alone. I don't know how to explain it."

"I guess you should just consider it a blessing then. I count Pina as one every day." She replied brushing her floating dragon with affection, and Shinji smiled.

 _What a cute thing to say..._ Again he found himself staring at her, and she smiled back.

Rudra suddenly stuck his nose in the air sniffing and bearing his teeth with a growl, Shinji looked at him wide eyed and expectant. Rudra was becoming more agitated, his fur standing on end and his tail poised. He then jumped in the bushes as if hot on the trail of fleeing prey.

"Rudra!" Shouted Shinji, who charged after him.

Silica ran after them both, hoping to help with what ever was going wrong and Pina flew swiftly next to her as they went. Shinji was a fast runner, he had to be to keep up with Rudra, and soon he had out run her.

"Shinji!" She called.

Unsure what was going on, she kept going, incase something had happened to either of them. Deeper and deeper into the forest they went down winding paths under the silent canopy. She kept following the path she thought Shinji had taken but couldn't see any sign of him until she came to another wide clearing with a large circular rock in the middle and there she finally saw him sat there in his coat. He appeared to be sat down inspecting something.

"Shinji, what happened?" She asked.

"Shinji? Who you calling Shinji?" The person sat on the rock twisted round and looked at her from under a torn black poncho "Well, look at that!" They said.

"Who-who are you?" Silica said, suddenly realising she was alone in the woods.

Another player appeared from the shadow of a nearby tree, wearing a similar black poncho and carrying a vicious dagger.

"Can I do this one?" They said eagerly.

"Shut up rookie, this pretty one's mine!" The one on the rock snapped back, his voice squeaky with a hint of the insane. He looked at her lustfully, his eyes lighting up as they looked her up and down. His gaze made her feel disturbed and sick. "I bet you taste like peaches."

She didn't even want to know what he was thinking, then she noticed the symbol on the front of his poncho. A smiling coffin. The sickness in her stomach rose to her throat along with her heart and an overwhelming urge to be a million miles away from this place engulfed her. She turned to run when the shuriken stuck in her leg and she hit the ground with a thump, the paralysis taking hold. The crazy player from the rock got up and approached her, he was twirling another knife around in his hand as he slowly reached out with his spare hand.

"Come have a look rookie, this is where the fun starts." He said, chuckling like a mad man. His sick, psychopathic eye's staring with malicious intent.

His spare hand lightly touched her leg when Pina flew up and bumped into him, but he lashed out violently knocking the little dragon out the way and continuing to touch Silica. Laughing all the while. She cried out in fear, but that only made him laugh louder and his hand ran further and further up her leg. Then it disappeared.

Silica saw that his whole arm to just above the elbow was gone, and he slowly realised the same and let out a wild mix of screaming laughter. Then she saw Shinji stood over her, his long katana drawn, he had sliced her assailants arm clean off. The second player, the rookie, leapt in towards Shinji who ran in to meet him. He ducked smoothly under a wild stab, spun round sending out a powerful strike across his attackers back carving him in two. They let out a terrified shout before bursting into light. Shinji didn't even watch him die, he had already turned back to the insane one.

"Shinji! I wondered why she had called me that!" He said, still laughing like a mad man.

"Johnny Black. You sick minded cunt!" Shinji spat the words out at him like fire, even Silica was shocked by it.

"Such big words for a little kid-"

"Shut up scum, I've been looking for you and your lot for a while. Now I've got you." Shinji said, and he help his katana up. Rudra came out of the trees and joined his master staring down at Johnny growling loud and bearing his ferocious teeth.

Johnny just laughed at them both. Then more figures appear from the trees, more than Shinji could have imagined considering the guild had been practically wiped out. Ten, twenty, thirty, the numbers kept going up and Shinji felt the tables turning. He turned swiftly and grabbed Silica from the ground and put her up on Rudra with Pina, before climbing onto the wolf himself.

"Where are you going Shinji?" Johnny asked, the laughter stopped and he stood up looking at him like a ghoul that had just climbed out of a grave. "The killings only just started."

"Rudra, run like the fucking wind." Shinji said, and the wolf took off back down the forest path.

"Where are you going? Shinji-san! Shinji-san! SHINJI-SAN!" The voice echoed behind him, and it chilled him to the bones.

The shadows of players chasing them came through the trees, knives and projectiles flew at them from all directions. Silica had recovered from the paralysis and held on for dear life with Pina tucked into her coat. Shinji guided Rudra along the path, taking them back towards the closest town when something hit his shoulder, he went limp and fell from Rudra's back. The wolf stopped and turned to see Shinji struggling on the floor trying to rise.

"Rudra run!" He shouted, a hatchet stuck in his back.

"Shinji!" Silica called.

"I said run! Rudra, find Nobuo! Find Ichiro!"

Rudra stared at his master hesitantly, unwilling to leave him behind.

He was succumbing to the paralysis and could barely hold himself up from his hands and knees.

"RUN!" He screamed.

Rudra snorted in anger and turned running off down the path. Silica looked back as the Coffin closed in on Shinji. Despair in her eyes, terror in her soul...


	10. Chapter 9: Dream a Nightmare

**Author's Note**

So I have totally failed on getting a new chapter out once a month, but here is the latest update to the Children of Aincrad and I am determined to write it to the end! Again, any comments, ideas, reviews or constructive criticism are welcome. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Dream a Nightmare**

 ** _Floor 55 Granzam, KoB HQ, 14th December 2024_**

The hall was cold. Frozen like a polished tomb in an arctic tundra. It was cold in spite of the heated debate that was taking place between the six players who made up the KoB's leading council, and neither showed any sign of improvement. Asuna sat fixed up right in her uniform, doing her best to be engaged in the conversation even though it was giving her a headache. The topic was a miasma of different things, the vote for the guilds new official leader, the fight on the front lines, and the laughing coffin. All of which were important, but most emphasis lay on the vote, which made Asuna burn with anger. How could that be the most important thing when peoples lives were on the line?

Daizen sat to her right, he had been silent for most of the discussion, as head of Finances he had little interest in any of these topics so long as they didn't impede on making money. He was one of Roland's supporters. She had noticed how the room was becoming divided in two, those who wanted her to lead and those who wanted Roland, and what was worse was that Roland was trying to engage in a political struggle for power when she wasn't really interested. However, the thought of him leading the guild didn't sit well with her at all.

"I have said before and I will say again, if we want to push forward and be free of this game, then we need to start conscripting new members for training." Said Roland.

Asuna glanced at him, he was a difficult person to be around. He had short black hair, pretty much oiled to his head and slicked back. He was around eighteen years old at a guess, but he was a mature and ruthless adult by all accounts.

"What do mean by conscripting?" Asuna asked.

"I mean, if players are refusing to help us fight then we must force them. Obviously we will provide them with the best training and equip them to a decent standard, but we need every sword we can muster to keep the fight going."

"Who are we to demand them to risk their lives?" Yulwei asked, he was someone who supported Asuna although she wasn't sure why. He was a tall, dark skinned man in his late thirties, he had customised his hair to be a shimmering silver colour that created a stark contrast to his dark face.

"We are the elite fighters who have been sacrificing ourselves for their freedoms. I have no dreams of growing old in this game, but we cannot get out alone." Roland retorted.

"We are working with the independent guilds and the army, which happens to have the membership of a large amount of the players trapped in this game. The players you are referring to are the ones that are left over." Yulwei sent it back across the table.

"There are many splinter groups, guilds big and small who decided a long time ago that they didn't want to fight any more, that this was a losing cause. This is unacceptable."

"My lord Roland, I understand your anger but there are some who could not be put on the front lines." The voice of a much older player came, Gregor was fifty years old and one of the oldest players in the game. Asuna knew he supported Roland, but like a level hand guiding a young flame.

"The children and those who are perhaps ill fitted to deal with the tasks of the front line can be conscripted into admin work where they can be useful." Roland snapped much to the shock of the room. "I don't want to run a little empire of my own, with an iron fist that cracks whips and shackles people into service. But we need to unite everyone under one banner."

"We cannot force unity." Asuna said.

"But we can appeal for it, if our guild finally makes it's vote for a leader then as a proper unified group we can appeal to the others to join us, and as one, we can beat this game."

The room fell silent, contemplating Roland's suggestion. The council had been bickering for a long time since Asuna had awoken about the true leadership vote and she felt torn by her indifference and her concern for the guild. In truth she would prefer for someone else to lead and work with Kirito-kun to help the players defeat the game, leading required a certain amount of coldness. Something she had left behind.

"I can see this has been a difficult debate. Let's take a recess and come back to it in an hour." Roland said.

The other's were all in agreement and chairs squeaked and armour rattled as they all shuffled out of the large hall. Asuna was just pushing her chair back under the table when she noticed Roland standing on the opposite side of the table looking at her. She held his stare for a moment as the other players quietly left the room.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"Asuna-san, may I ask you something?" He said.

"You may." She replied.

"Do you want to be free?"

Asuna gave him a quizzical look. "Of course I do."

"You want the other players of this death game to go back to their normal lives, see their families, mourn for the loss of their friends properly, and in the real world?"

"Yes."

He began to slowly walk around the large table.

"Then we need to unite this guild, _we_ need to unite all the remaining players. It cannot be done any other way. We don't have the strength, the determination, the courage to face all of the enemies that face us. You know this to be true?"

She paused, suddenly more aware of her heart as it began to beat quicker. "Yes."

"My second in command has reported that your husband appears to be acting differently to this obvious truth."

"What do you mean?" Asuna snapped.

"He has been spotted working with dangerous rouge players, one of the KoB vanguard sent me this today." Roland opened his menu and slid a picture across the table to her as he continued to pace around the large wooden disc towards her.

Asuna looked at the picture, she saw Kirito leaving a dilapidated building with another player wearing a shroud of grey, tight clothing and a conical hat. The marker above their head was red. Her eye's were wide with shock and curiosity.

"There must be an explanation for this." She said.

"Perhaps, but I have word that he has also been involved with a splinter group who have been in hiding for over a year. Some elite players not wanting to do their part to help free us from this game."

Another picture came across the table. It was of Nobuo and Ichiro taken in some town, it appeared to be Collinia. "This was taken shortly before they made their way to floor 79."

"How..." She stuttered.

"Asuna, I question your belief in wanting to be free from this game." Roland said, now standing directly in front of her.

"Why? I want nothing more than to be free."

"Maybe, but I know you would rather not see Kirito die, or any others for that matter. Without a united front, more players will die."

"Then take the leadership, I don't care. I wont be terrorised for it." She said recoiling from him.

"Asuna, I would never do anything like that, you misunderstand." He said with a warm but ultimately chilling smile. "I cannot gain a completely united guild alone, even if you gave me the leadership there are those who don't trust me. We can't go on dreaming of freedom and you're connection to Kirito stops you from committing to the fight for freedom."

"Then what are you looking for?" She asked.

"As it appears that Kirito-kun is not acting within the Guilds interests, or in the interests of the players. What ever his reasons for working with these other people, they do not match _our_ goals, yours and mine. So I propose this..."

"Marry me."

The sheer arrogance of him almost made her vomit, even though it was physically impossible to do so in the game. An attempted romantic union tangled in a political snare, it felt like a demand more than a question, .

"You _cannot_ be serious." She exclaimed, it was almost laughable, but she didn't feel like laughing.

"I cannot lie Asuna, you are a beautiful woman and anyone would be honoured to marry you, but I offer much more than love and protection. I offer the chance to help save all the players from this game, with you by my side we could show everyone we are strong and ready to lead everyone to freedom."

Asuna literally couldn't speak, her heart was screaming the words 'No!' over and over again. Yet a part of her knew the possibility of saving everyone, all the players acting as a unified guild, they could win. The conflict was almost unbearable.

"We'll tell the others that the meeting is over for now, think about my offer. Just don't take too long, the world needs a leader sooner rather than later."

She felt herself nodding and then shaking her head, then felt her face burning, she turned and knocked a chair over on her way. She half turned to pick it back up, but decided against it and walked swiftly from it all. She couldn't look back at him, nor the room. It was cold.

* * *

 _It was a beautiful day, the sky was mostly clear but for a few clouds that floated gently over head. The wind was cool and refreshing and had a smell of mint and pine, and the sun was a warm and welcoming contrast. Kirito could see the lake from his little spot on the hill, and the vast forest of trees around them on the floor. He could see their cottage in the distance, and he felt at home. He looked down and laying on the ground next to him, her head resting on his outstretched leg, was Asuna. She was silently dozing. Nothing in the world made him feel more at peace than seeing her sleeping softly, and the fact that she tended to sleep on him was only a bonus in his eyes._

 _The world was as it should be._

 _He felt her stir and look up at him with a sleepy smile, her eye's shining like the sun reflecting off the lake. Those eyes that had once seemed so cold and distant when they first met were now full of love and he returned it with a look of his own. Despite her lying on his lap, he felt like he missed her. Her arm was wrapped tightly around his waist but still he felt the distance between them was like a great impassable ocean._

 _He heard faint laughter on the wind, light and full of joy. Running along through the field was a small child wearing a white frock, her long black hair flowed behind her as she came bounding over the field towards them both. Asuna was no longer next to him, instead she was running towards the child and they met with a great hug, laughing as they spun round._

 _Yui Chan..._

 _The lightest cloak of grief folded over him as he started to become conscious of his surroundings. Asuna was holding Yui's hand and the pair were looking away down towards the lake. Then Yui turned to look over to Kirito, and with a wave he heard her call to him. She wanted him to see something. Something important. The sun lost it's warmth and the wind gained a sinister chill. She shouted something at him now, urgently and with fear._

 _There were other figures standing with them, all looking down the hill into a growing expanse of darkness, the sky began to burn the colour of blood and Kirito found himself trying to walk to the group to see what was wrong._

 _"Kirito." . A man's voice..._

 ** _Floor 79 - Gräfrath - 14th December 2024_**

"Kirito?" Klein said, gently nudging Kirito on the shoulder waking him from his snooze.

"Klein, if you are going to make a habit of disturbing my dreams might I suggest you buy stronger armour." Kirito said followed by a long yawn.

"Hey at least I wasn't so close this time." He replied.

"True, you've got to be thankful of the little things."

Klein dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "I bought you a drink, though I don't think you will appreciate it."

"I do Klein, thank you. What about food?"

"It's coming."

They were sat in a small rectangular room with a high ceiling, the walls were grey and unadorned. Kirito was sat on a long bench against the wall behind an old but sturdy wooden table, there were several other chairs around them and a small leather sofa on the other side of the room that had seen better days. There was one open doorway on one side of the room that lead to the main tavern, and sluggish orange light came through it into their dim lit room. At the other end was a large oval window that went almost as high as the ceiling and gave a good view of the town and ruined city beyond. Kirito noticed the sleek figure of Raziel sitting on the window ledge, the moonlight coming from the window shone off his conical hat.

"Was it a _good_ dream?" He asked suggestively grinning at him.

Kirito didn't credit it with an answer, the events of his dream still lingering on his mind like an eerie cloud. "Where are the others?"

"Getting food." Said Klein with a smile. "We were about to start talking plans when we noticed you had fallen asleep."

"The scruffy one said we shouldn't wake you, it's too dark to head out into the ruins now any way." Raziel added.

"For the last time my name is Klein, where did you find this guy Kirito?" Klein said.

"He's been hunting on the same trail as me and offered some information as a barter for a party."

"What sort of information?" Klein asked.

Ichiro and Nobuo came through the door holding some bottles and a couple of baskets of food, which they lay out on the table.

"Now that everyone is here, perhaps you'll find out." Raziel commented.

Ichiro took a seat on long bench next to Kirito, Nobuo took a chair at one end of the table next to Ichiro, Klein remained seated opposite Kirito. The food wasn't the best, but given the town was under siege the simulation of rationed food was accurate. Bread and cheap cooked meat, manly food. The group dug in.

Klein had met Kirito and Raziel at the floor's entrance, and Kirito had been surprised to see Nobuo and Ichiro with him, instead of his guild. The revelation that they would now be joining the front lines hadn't quite sunk in yet, and his feelings towards Nobuo were now: undecided. He felt an odd mixture of anger, friendship, hate, distrust and indifference. The tall stranger who had offered him help freely, was once close to Asuna in way that only he had ever been, and Nobuo had made her feel so guilty by hiding away after his apparent death. Yet here he was again, he had reasons for not wanting to leave the game which were now forsaken, and he was willing to fight for other people's freedom. Kirito watched him from the corner of his eye, undecided indeed.

The group finished their meal in silence and sat quietly for a moment before Raziel rose from his spot by the window and stood at the end of the table. He quickly let out his perception to make sure there were no hidden ears listening in.

"All quiet." He said.

"What information do you have then Raziel?" Kirito asked, point blank.

"Direct aren't you?" He said with a grin. "Very well, through my investigations I have discovered evidence of a connection between two guilds. The Divine Dragon Alliance and The Laughing Coffin."

"We already know the Laughing Coffin are supposedly linked to the DDA's disappearance though." Klein protested.

"Wrong kind of connection. I don't know when it started, but the Coffin had been dealing with the DDA. Weapons, items, and information in exchange for money and... ignorance. They get their valuable items, and they don't pay attention to the murders." Raziel countered.

"Say what?!" Klein exclaimed.

"Raziel, this must be false information. The DDA played a vital part in the Coffin's initial downfall, they launched the Crusade! I was there!" Kirito said.

"Both these statements are true Kirito-San, the DDA were the ones leading the Crusade and lost many in the fight against them. It is with regret that I found their acts of heroism were just a shroud hiding the real reasons for the battle."

Kirito shot a look towards Ichiro and Nobuo, both of whom sat as if they were made of stone, unmoved and unnerving.

"You knew?!" Kirito said.

"We were long in hiding before this happened, but we had heard rumours of shady deals taking place." Nobuo said.

"Shinji said he had witnessed one when he was captive, that was the first we had heard of it."

"Why didn't you inform some one?" Kirito said.

"The risks were high Kirito-kun, we were exiles with nothing but rumours and speculation to go on. What would telling someone have achieved? Especially if they don't trust us." Nobuo replied.

"How about saving people's lives?" Klein asked.

"May I interject with a counter argument?" Raziel interrupted "The DDA covered a lot of their tracks, any accusations made against them would've been near impossible to prove and even worse relations with their already estranged guild would've been the result."

"So how did you come to know the truth?" Nobuo asked.

"The meeting your friend says he witnessed..." Raziel paused, like a cat toying with it's prey, he seemed to be enjoying the reveal of this scandal. "Only one member of the DDA conducted the deals with the Coffin, a go between for the guilds. He's intelligent, hugely secretive and cunning to say the least, but for one very problematic flaw."

Raziel opened his inventory and produced a small, black leather book. It was worn at the edges but mostly in good condition, there was a thin strip of purple silk attached to the spine that acted as a book mark. He placed it on the table and slid it in front of Kirito.

"He made a habit of writing all of his dealings down." Raziel said.

Kirito opened the book and began trawling through the notes, dates and times, who was present, what was discussed and dealt. The information about the book still placed it under the ownership of the player and Kirito's finger scrolled to the name.

"StibKnight." He read.

"The name of the go between, and this book is the physical evidence of all their dealings." Raziel added.

Kirito shot another glance to Nobuo "Recognise the name?"

Ichiro slumped back against the bench and let out a long sigh, and Nobuo leaned forwards placing his elbows on the table.

"All too well." He said. "StibKnight was our squads commanding officer."

"The one who sent you to die?" Klein asked in a hushed whisper.

Ichiro grunted in agreement.

"How did you get this book little ninja?" Nobuo asked, looking at Raziel suspiciously.

"I'm not little, and the means of obtaining it will remain... private."

Kirito took a long swig from his drink and looked out the window into the moonlight. "So what were the reasons for the Crusade?" He asked, understanding that the answer may not be what he wanted.

"Ah the truth, it seems your commanding officer 'StibKnight' had a taste for the expensive side of life and had been skimming off the top of a few deals. The DDA weren't receiving full payment for their silence and the Coffin weren't being paid their share for the weapons and items."

"How did you find out about that?" Klein asked.

"During the Coffin's reign of terror I began probing the DDA for suspects in terms of shady deals as something didn't seem right, I found that StibKnight was very willing to sell various items of high value for a very good price. His means of trading were so secretive out of all the DDA members I dealt with that I began following his movements to find out where he was getting the gear. I managed to see one of his meetings and everything clicked into place. And so the DDA grew more and more nervous, as their professional relationship with the Coffin went under, and with blood on their hands they suddenly saw fit to wash it off. So instead of addressing their business deal they covered all their tracks and launched the Crusade with the assistance of the other players to wipe the Coffin out, along with all traces of their deals." Said Raziel.

"It seems they were sloppy if you've managed to pick up that note book." Kirito replied.

"Not so, considering I only got this book recently; you see they weren't counting on him disappearing at the time. Poof! Gone without a trace. Until nearly a year later..." He gestured to Kirito "If we could open our hymn books to page one hundred and four." Kirito flicked through the open book to the page Raziel had stated. He skimmed through the notes and saw the outlines of a new deal between the Coffin and the DDA, one that discussed new terms dated the 9th of December 2024.

"The Coffin wanted to ally themselves with the DDA again in exchange for the release of their members?" Kirito kept reading. "The Coffin have mapped areas of the 79thfloors main dungeon and it says they were offering it as an initial good will gesture, there's even a piece of the map with the notes..." Kirito said, unable to believe his eyes.

"Yes... and no." Raziel said, he paused again looking at the faces around the table and how they were all listening intently. "Oh you boys don't know what you're in for. The Army, the DDA? All played for fucking fools! Why would they need help getting members out when they were already out, XaXa's been spotted on more than one occasion and news of the Coffin's return has moved from whispered rumours to the front page of newspapers, but the DDA discarded it as hearsay. They were too busy in their new seat of power to pay attention to the rumours going around on the lower floors. This entry-" Raziel stabbed the page with his finger. "Was not about a deal, it's the outline of a scam."

"Who the hell in their right mind would set free Coffin members?" Ichiro asked.

"Especially the likes of XaXa." Kirito added.

"A very unsavoury player indeed, not really an army member any more but still with ties to them. You know him I believe..." Raziel smirked at Kirito as he took out a picture of a player and slid it to him.

Kirito's teeth ground together in his mouth, "Kibanou." Images flickered across his mind, the orange spikey haired rouge who had been at the boss battle on the first floor. The one who had called him out as a Beater, the one who had turned the Army into his own personal tax collection service.

"It was him who let out the players?" Kirito growled, crumpling the picture in his hands.

"Everyone has a price Kirito, I learnt what Kibanou's was when we met for a little...chat. He sold everyone out for a very poor price, but I wont go into details on that."

"So the Coffin had already gotten their members out and then what? Were just gonna screw the DDA out of their money?" Ichiro asked.

"No big man, that entry outlines StibKnight's final act of betrayal. The DDA have been lured out into a trap and murdered. And as Kirito and I have witnessed, what ever happened to the DDA, it is still happening." Raziel finished and returned to his perch on the window sill.

The room went deathly quiet as the weight of all that was discussed sunk in and everyone stared vacantly, digesting the information.

"We have to get out there, if there are survivors..." Klein said.

"I agree." Nobuo added.

"Raziel said it's too dark to head out into the ruins... Lets rest up and leave at first light." Kirito said, he then got up from the table.

He nodded at Klein and shot glances at the others before heading out of the meeting and to his room, he had heard enough talk of betrayal for one evening.

* * *

It was late, the night sky clear from all clouds with a solid pearl moon sat looking down on the gloomy city. Kirito sat at his large window gazing out at the stars with his thoughts floating pointlessly around in his mind.

 _It's all so messed up..._

The DDA, for all their personality issues, had been a strong guild and had played a vital role in beating the game. Now their legacy was to be remembered as traitors, and the remaining players would be lucky to organise themselves to regroup and defeat the game now. There was a sound from outside his door, then a gentle knock. Kirito got up, walked over and opened it a crack to see a pair of green and blue eyes staring back.

"I thought we should talk." Nobuo said.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Kirito asked in a mono tonal drone.

"I think it's best we speak in private."

Kirito sighed, let the door open and walked back to his place by the window, Nobuo closed it behind himself and took another seat opposite him.

"I guess the first thing I should start with is an apology." Nobuo said.

"For what?"

"For leaving so swiftly after assisting with Asuna."

"That was probably the least of your grievances."

"I wasn't gonna break into a big discussion about my relationship with her whilst she lay unconscious in front of us, it was something that needs to be explained at the right time, although it seems she has already informed you."

"What about letting her think you were dead for nearly two years? Is there an apology for that?" Kirito asked, unsure why he suddenly felt this burst of anger.

"Yes but not for you... Kirito-kun I came here to tell you something important: My coming to the front line was a choice that I had long been contemplating, and it is only recently that I found the final push to do it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, just felt like it was right. My time alone has been necessary, but I have strength and knowledge to offer the players who wish to be free."

"Strength and knowledge that could've been put to work a long time ago. I still don't understand why you're telling me though."

"Because, even though our meetings have been brief, I felt that you were an honourable person. Strong and honest, I liked that. Fighting through the dungeon on floor 75 was like fighting by Ichiro and Shinji, like my brothers, and I saw you as a friend. And in a world where I can count those on only one hand, that meant something."

"I admit that you not telling me about Asuna was difficult to understand, maybe not even my business really. But I don't know how I can trust you, after you kept yourself hidden for so long." Kirito replied with earnest.

"Fair, but we all hide from the past sometimes. The longer we hide the more we are convinced of the need to. But it catches up on us, I have faced my mistake head on, and I am far from repairing the damage I have caused. The only thing I can do now is give everything to make it right, for Asuna and all the players trapped here. Be it life in a prison or death in a fantasy."

Kirito looked at him, unsure what he meant and even more unsure how to reply.

"Well, I can see that you are still unsure about the events of the past, I understand. I just wanted to try and smooth it out with you. I'm not here to re-open old books or rekindle old fires, you and Asuna have a love that me and her never had." Nobuo's gaze went out the window as he stared at the stars. Kirito wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the faintest trail of a tear on his cheek. "I'm just happy that someone made it better, did it better than me." Nobuo said.

"Nobuo?" Kirito asked.

"I fucked it up Kirito, more than this I knew it in my heart from the moment it happened, and I just didn't want you to hate me for my mistakes... I do enough of that already." Nobuo's head sunk down into his hands.

Kirito was taken back by the words, if there was anyone who understood the self loathing that came from horrible failures: it was him. Sachi's death always weighed on his mind even after all this time, and he remembered his overwhelming urge to throw his life away in a final and undoubtedly lost cause so that he could end the guilt.

"I don't hate you." Kirito said softly with a smile. "I know exactly how you feel."

Nobuo looked up at him, a smile of gratitude on his face. "You do?"

"Let me tell you a story; about a guild called The Moonlit Black Cats..."

* * *

The group were up before sunrise, the stars fading in the sky as it turned from black to a tinge of orange and grey. They walked quietly down the streets towards the gates through a frost covered and gloomy town, their breath misty on the air. It was the first time Klein had really looked around the town and his mouth hung open slightly at the gutted buildings and burnt craters.

"This is nothing Klein, the ruins beyond the town are far more impressive." Kirito said in passing.

"Impressive? I was thinking more along the lines of horrifying." Klein replied.

"The scruffy samurai is afraid of buildings?" Raziel asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Klein grumbled under his breath as they continued south, past the floors main entrance and teleport square. It wasn't long before they reached the main encampment for the other players. Things were quiet, as they had hoped. They slipped through the square unseen and moved for the gate, Klein was just about to breathe a sigh of relief until he saw a squad up at the gate, a squad wearing white and red armour.

"Looks like they're trying to fortify the gate." He said.

"What ever they're doing we may have a tough talk on our hands here, lets try to keep it civil." Kirito said.

"We're all about being civil, right Nobuo?" Ichiro said nudging his brother.

Nobuo just smiled from under his horned helm.

The group marched up to the gate and they saw Sagarni ordering her KoB squad around like a grand commander as they were putting a huge iron drop bar into place across the gate, one of the other players pointed towards them and her head snapped round, her scowl focusing on Kirito.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I say only full parties over level 80 could leave the city?" She spat.

"Well we're only one down." Kirito said.

"I count four of you, or are you blind as well as stupid." She said.

Kirito did a double take of their group, Raziel had vanished much to everyones surprise. Nobuo looked at him, shrugged and gestured that they should just carry on.

"I guess we are only four, but our levels are all above 80 we are more than strong enough to handle the mobs." Kirito said.

Sagarni pondered a moment before shaking her head firmly.

"No, I'm sorry the KoB's rules are final, only full party's may leave the..." She trailed off as Ichiro walked past her defiantly, the other KoB members weren't sure whether to even try and stop him.

Ichiro grabbed the large iron bar that rested in hooks across the gate.

"Hey what are you doing, it took five of us to lift-" One of the players tried to object, but Ichiro lifted the iron bar out with a grunt of effort and dropped it with a resounding clang at Sagarni's feet before flinging open the gates and walking out.

"I guess the KoB's rules don't apply to the Children of Aincrad..." Kirito said as he watched Ichiro march out into the wasteland.

"He loves making a scene. Shall we go?" Nobuo said.

Kirito nodded and they all followed Ichiro out of the gate past the gob smacked KoB players.

"Wait, Kirito! I order you to halt! The guild commanders will hear about this Kirito!" Shouted Sagarni.

"Send them my best regards!" Kirito called back.

He heard her let out a growl of frustration before ordering the gates closed and there was another resounding bang as they were shut out. Klein chuckled for a moment but was then struck by the view around them, like a bomb had just gone off that left nothing but charred remains and rubble as far as the eye could see. Ichiro had climbed onto a large piece of broken white stone and was gazing around at the ruins.

"This is like nothing I've ever seen before." Said Klein.

"It's really something isn't it." Said Raziel, who had somehow materialised next to Klein.

"AHG! Holy fucking shit, you crazy ninja how did you do that!" Klein shouted almost falling on his back side.

"The means of my following you out will remain private, but suffice to say that I would rather remain unseen by... official guild types, if you know what I mean." Raziel replied.

"Perhaps letting us know this before hand would be nice, you made Kirito look like a right fool talking to that KoB chick." Said Klein.

"Raziel-san, where are we heading? This place is so chaotic I don't know where to begin." Kirito asked, ignoring Klein's remark.

"The book tells all Kirito-kun," Raziel began walking a pointed off towards the west. "The meeting place is marked to the west under the remains of a grand cathedral-"

"Where the land's mouth spews forth the evil of this floor..." Kirito said reading from the book's entry.

"Indeed." Raziel replied and he continued walking.

Ichiro jumped down from the rock and fell in with Klein. Nobuo nodded to Kirito as he followed.

"Sounds like a magical place." He said.

The group marched on through the gloom into the western ruins, keeping to the clearest paths as best they could. The city up close was horrifying indeed, the splintered beams protruding from crumbling walls made the broken empty shells appear as rotting corpses in the mist. The further they went, the more signs of siege warfare they found; huge abandoned catapults, broken battering rams and ladders lay amongst the ruins. The smell of smoke and damp hung in the air and Kirito felt an unease settle over him like the mist on the city. There were no mobs. Further they went on Raziel's lead and still nothing came out of the shadows.

The sky's twilight tinge shone out over the city as the day went on and the mist lifted slightly leaving only a cold chill behind. Everyone seemed on edge. A loose brick fell from a nearby building and all of them leapt back drawing their weapons charging combos towards the inanimate object before sighing with annoyance.

"This is crazy, why haven't we run into any mobs yet?" Nobuo said.

"So much for Sagarni's warning, but something doesn't feel quite right about it." Kirito said.

"We should keep going." Said Raziel.

The group pressed on at Raziel's urgency and they came out onto a large open square and found themselves overlooking even more of the ruins from a high cliff. From the vantage point they could see the broken remains of a monumental cathedral and what appeared to be a massive fissure in the ground. There were many walls that separated the city into sections like wedges of pie. Kirito spotted a route down some precarious stairs and the group made their way down it and onto one of the walls. They followed it along, looking down into more ruined houses. They took a break for a moment under the shadow of a guard turret.

"This part of the city must have been a slum, look how cramped all these houses are." Ichiro said.

"I suggest we try and stay high up, if something goes bad, running through those streets looks like a good way to get completely lost." Nobuo said.

"Agreed." Said Kirito, the wind blew gently across the landscape and caused an eerie moan as it passed through the withered spire of the guard tower above.

"Still no mobs." Klein said, his hand had not left the hilt of his katana for all the hours they had been travelling.

"We're close." Whispered Raziel.

"Can you hear something?" Kirito asked the group.

"Yeah, it's the sound of the wind creeping the hell out of me." Said Klein.

"No, I can hear voices." Kirito said looking over towards the cathedral.

Raziel leapt to his side looking out to try and hear it.

"I don't hear anything." He said.

"I'm telling you guys it's just the creepy wind." Said Klein, just as soon as he finished speaking, a scream echoed from the direction of the cathedral.

"That's no wind." Said Nobuo.

 _"_ Kirito with me, Nobuo, Ichiro and Scruffy flank to our left and come up from the south side of the Cathedral." Ordered Raziel.

"It's Klein, KLEIN!"

"But that means going into the streets." Ichiro said.

"No time for finding another route if you wanna save lives." Said Raziel with a grin.

"What's the plan once we're in position?" Nobuo asked.

"Wait for the signal." Said Raziel before skipping off along the wall with Kirito behind him.

The group split up and Kirito ran swiftly and silently behind Raziel, they found a stair case down from the wall and headed along a deserted street leading towards a large oval area in front of the cathedral. They came to the opening and Raziel grabbed Kirito and dropped them together behind a fallen chunk of rubble. Beyond them was a massive broken square where a gigantic fissure had split the earth. It had a slope that lead down into darkness, an entrance to the floors main dungeon. Standing at this entrance were six players clad in black poncho's, there was one wearing a skull mask and Kirito tensed up at the thought of fighting XaXa again. There was a seventh player, he stood out from the rest, he wore heavy steel armour and Kirito could've sworn it looked exactly like the kind the DDA wore. Except it was as black as night and a full helm that covered his face with a ghostly effigy of a laughing demon, on the players back rested an incredibly vicious looking scythe.

"It's the man himself." Raziel said.

"StibKnight?" Kirito said.

They noticed something move on the floor by StibKnight.

"She still tries to move, haven't you given up on hope yet?" Shouted the black knight at the writhing figure on the floor.

Kirito noticed two other prisoners lying near the players, their green markers still hung in the air showing they were still alive.

"Three hostages." Kirito said.

"And the element of surprise." Said Raziel. "Kirito-san, I must advise you. It is not my mission to bring these men to justice the same way you do."

Kirito looked at the ninja, his pin prick eyes staring harshly back from under his conical hat.

"What kind of advice is that?" Kirito asked.

"Just stay out of my way." He said.

"Fine, but we need to make sure the prisoners are safe first." Kirito replied.

"We need to move quickly, I say we charge in, I'll go for StibKnight and you take the prisoners. The others will see us and bring up the rear."

"We'll never get there without being seen." Kirito said opening his inventory, he took out the smoke vials Shinji had given him when they met on floor 13. "These might give us cover for getting out the prisoners."

"What are they?" Raziel asked.

"Smoke bombs, I'll throw them out and snatch the prisoners away, then we can fight them head on without worrying about losing the last surviving DDA members." Kirito said.

"The longer we prat about the less time we have, lets just attack."

"If we charge in we risk them all being killed before we even engage them. StibKnight's right on top of them, one swing from that huge fucking scythe and any way of tracking down PoH and the Coffin HQ could be lost."

"It's too much time wasting, they could teleport out whilst we sort out the prisoners." Raziel growled. "I won't lose my chance to get this bastard!" Raziel snapped and he leapt over their cover into the square.

"Raziel!" Kirito called instinctively.

Raziel made straight for StibKnight, drawing his ninja-to blade and sprinting across the open courtyard like a spectre of death. Kirito desperately hurled the smoke bombs over his head just as StibKnight saw him charging towards his group and suddenly they were completely engulfed in smoke.

"Watashi wa shi no kagedesu!" Screamed Raziel as he attacked.

Kirito drew his swords and raced towards the green markers of the DDA members, the sound of confusion and clashing steel surrounded him as he ran into the cloud trying to reach them. He bumped into a stumbling black poncho who screamed at him and lunged with his dagger launching himself onto one of Kirito's black Elucidator's, the dying player realised his mistake with a look of horror before bursting into pixels.

"Take the prisoners!" Shouted the muffled voice StibKnight under his full helm.

Kirito saw two more poncho's appear through the smoke heading for the DDA members, one snatched up a limp body only to be cut down by the lightning fast strike from an almost invisible ninja-to blade. Kirito made a run for one of the prisoner's when he came face to face with a pair of red eyes.

"You!" Hissed the voice of XaXa, and he slashed at Kirito who leapt out the way.

XaXa saw a male prisoner on the floor and stabbed his rapier through their back, ending them in a flash of broken light. Kirito let out a mind bending war cry, two swords in hand and full of the energy fuelled by vengeance.

 _This time, I will end you!_

The pair battled in the swirling smoke, XaXa reeling from the full power of the duel wielder and struggling to stay alive. Every time he tried to attack he had to flounder away from a deadly counter from Kirito. The duel wielder threw out his blinding assault of combo's carving blew streams of light through the haze. XaXa took a glancing blow across the shoulder a fell back, he stumbled back through the smoke over the limp figure of another prisoner. Realising this he quickly held his blade over them ready to stab, and glared at Kirito with menace. Kirito faltered in his assault unsure how to proceed.

"Infinity!"

A great flash of blue light went up through the smoke with a rush of wind that cleared the air as Nobuo pulsed through a coffin member in a wave of shattered pixels. Everything was chaos, Raziel was locked in an epic fight with StibKnight and only two other coffin members were still standing as Ichiro and Klein charged in, shouting all the way.

"Enough!" Shouted StibKnight.

He disengaged from Raziel, and re-grouped with XaXa who had the last two prisoners under his arms. Raziel was in a furious rage, leaping forward he tore into one of the coffin members and slashed his blade across their throat before launching another brutal stabbing attack that punched through the last coffin members face. They burst into pixels as he charged towards StibKnight.

The dark knight laughed at him as he opened a corridor, the air shimmered around him and XaXa passed through, StibKnight placed his scythe onto his back and followed.

"No!" Raziel shouted in rage and he bound through the shimmering corridor just before it faded.

"Raziel!" Shouted Kirito, but he was gone and nothing could be heard but his voice echoing off the empty ruins around them and gentle breeze moaning through the streets.

The group looked around them, Ichiro and Klein were puzzled by the results as they had only just reached the area and everything had already ended. Nobuo was standing over near the entrance to the fissure where he had landed from his infinity skill.

Kirito stood with his head bowed in shame.

 _All of this effort, all this time. Wasted._

"What happened to Raziel?" Klein asked as he approached Kirito.

"He ran through the portal after them."

"We lost them?" Ichiro asked grimly, and Kirito gave an equally grim nod.

Nobuo stood shocked still looking into the fissure and Ichiro joined him, Klein looked at Kirito and sighed feeling his friends anguish at the result of their fight. He then went over to the others to give him a moment of peace. Kirito looked over to them and felt his heart quicken. The sky a was a grey and crimson smear of twilight that offered no warmth, the wind blew sinister and chilling and the group were stood looking out into an ever growing expanse of darkness. Just as he had dreamt. He felt himself being drawn to them, curious to see what lay beyond the hill. Curious and terrified.

"Kirito-san!" Klein called.

Kirito ran over to them and his breath caught in his throat. He stood at the beginning of a huge slope down into a dark and foreboding cave at the bottom of the fissure. The entrance was a massive expanse of at least a hundred meters wide. The sheer size and depth of the wound in the earth was the least of their shock though. Nobuo stepped forwards a few feet and gathered up a helm from the floor, stamped on the forehead was the mark of the laughing coffin, tagged like graffiti on a wall.

Littered all across the entrance, strategically placed and assembled were hundreds of pieces of weapons, shields and armour of the Divine Dragon Alliance. Banners hung torn and broken, swords stabbed into the ground with helms atop them like grave stones. Every manner of spine chilling shrine to death had been created from their equipment, violated and marked by the coffin. Kirito couldn't believe his eyes. A warning? A threat? All of it was like the remnants of a ghostly battlefield that left only empty armour but no corpses.

Nobuo dropped the helm and stepped back like he was going to feint. Then he turned and walked back to the group, his eyes hidden under his own helm, his face a harsh mask of anger.

"Where do we go from here?" He said.

Kirito couldn't even conceive an answer to the question, when on the distance they heard something.

"What's that?" Ichiro asked.

"It's the towns bell." Kirito said.

"Why is it ringing? And how can we hear it all the way out here?" Klein asked.

Kirito was about to answer when they began to hear the distinct sound of monsters spawning from the fissure and all around them. Soon the darkness was a heaving mass of glowing red eyes...


	11. Chapter 10: Assault

**Chapter 10: Assault**

 ** _ **Floor 79 - Gräfrath - 15th December 2024**_**

Dust. Wind. The houses flew by as a blur in his vision as Kirito raced past them and his head filled with memories of chasing down alchemical ingredients in the valley on the 69th floor. Only this time he was running for life!

The group rushed down the ruined streets like the ground was falling away behind them. Pursuing them at an incredible rate were hundreds of Jikiniki, and they were almost exactly as horrific as Kirito had guessed they would be. They were tall slender creatures, humanoid in stance but thats where the similarities ended. Their heads were mutated with large pointed jaws with rows of dagger teeth that snapped and held an unnatural and hideous grin. Their skin was like a grey death shroud, barely hidden under black plates of light-weight armour. They were armed with a vicious array of weapons: axes, scimitars, swords, spears, flails, maces and mauls. If that wasn't bad enough their hands and feet were huge and equipped with savage talons. All of these things only assisted the group with their speedy retreat.

"We need to get onto the wall!" Shouted Ichiro.

"Then up we go!" Replied Nobuo.

He leapt up from the street onto the roof tops of the cramped houses and sprang along making for the wall. Kirito followed suit and up onto the tiled roof tops, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Easy for some!" Ichiro called after him in anger. "Klein go, I'll find a way through the streets!"

"You can't jump that?" Klein asked.

"Do I look like a fucking ballerina?! Shut up and jump!" He replied.

"Screw that, we go for the stairs together!" He shouted back.

Ichiro nodded and increased his speed, the pair ran through the streets ducking down slim alley ways heading towards the wall. The Jikiniki were flooding through the ruins all around them, Ichiro turned a blind bend and came face to face with one that snarled and raised up its great axe. Klein drew his katana swiftly and executed a strike to knock it off balance. Ichiro delivered a powerful side kick that catapulted it into the decaying wall of a nearby house and they pushed on through the alley ways.

"They're everywhere!" Shouted Klein.

"This way!" Ichiro said as he shoulder barged through a door of a house.

Klein followed him into a dirty kitchen and he made a run through an open arch into an empty room where they saw a large bay window next to the house's front door. Ichiro snatched up an old table and threw it across the back door to stop the Jikiniki as they came after them.

Klein began fumbling with the front door to try and open it, but the wood was old and stiff and he only managed to drag it open a small crack.

"I can't get this door-." Klein was cut off as the giant frame of Ichiro leapt and smashed out of the window leaving Klein standing alone in the room. "Open." And he followed him out onto the street dragging the giant off the ground and running for the wall.

Kirito had never run so fast in his life, the sound of the Jikiniki writhing in the streets below was like the sound of lava: burning and with the promise of death.

They reached the wall and started running towards the stairs they had come down previously, Kirito sprinted alongside Nobuo, but as they made their way they heard the sound of something fire behind them. Then flying over head came a huge chunk of rock, it smashed into one of the abandoned guard tower's and sent a shower of dust, splinters and stone everywhere. The pair suddenly halted as they found the ruined remains of the tower were now blocking their path.

"We jump?" Nobuo suggested.

"Yeah, but we've lost Ichiro and Klein." Said Kirito.

"No, there they are!" Nobuo said pointing down into the street below them.

Jikiniki were starting to climb onto the wall around them, and the pair propelled themselves up and over the wreckage and continued running. More rocks came flying over head, crashing into the houses around them. Kirito saw some Jikiniki were beginning to out flank them on both sides of the wall and were climbing up to attack them. As they ran, Klein leapt onto the parapet wall and drew his katana, and sent a barrage of attacks at them before continuing to run along its edge. Ichiro came alongside from a stairwell swiftly followed by more Jikiniki.

"Took your time!" Shouted Nobuo.

"You know I can't jump for shit!" Snapped Ichiro as he ran past him to back up Klein.

"Kirito take the front! I'll follow." Shouted Nobuo taking up his spear as more of the beasts came onto the wall behind them.

Kirito drew his twin blades and chased after Ichiro and Klein, Nobuo battled off their pursuers and followed up the rear. Ichiro kept sprinting at full speed until another huge rock swooped over head nearly knocking them all from the wall and exploding into the streets below. Klein fell from the parapet and into Ichiro's legs.

"Come on Klein, no lying down on the job!" Shouted Ichiro hauling him to his feet.

They were about to continue when a huge group Jikiniki climbed onto the wall in front of them and charged them with a blood curdling scream.

"Celestial Wind!" Kirito shouted and released one of his dual blade combos as he leapt and somersaulted over Ichiro and Klein. It was a forwards propelling eight combo sword skill.

His swords were like the ceaseless force of a storm as he poured his rage into the attack, they could not stand in his way, nothing was left but a sparkling trail of pixels. He lead the way to the stair case as the cliff rose up in front of them. The way back up looked even more precarious than when they had come down it.

"Go!" Shouted Kirito as he waved Klein and Ichiro up.

Before they could start their ascent more boulders came flying through the air crashing into the cliff face around them. Huge chunks of the stairs were broken away and came hurtling down around them.

"Fuck, what do we do now?" Shouted Klein.

"Climb!" Shouted Ichiro, he grabbed Klein and with a great shout hurled him up over a gap in the stairs to a safer section, before taking a running jump up and barely catching onto the ledge himself.

Klein helped him up and they continued to climb the stairs as the rock bombardment continued. Kirito turned to see Nobuo leading a huge wave of Jikiniki behind him, their weapons swiping for his back and teeth snapping at his heels.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted.

Kirito suddenly snapped to attention and began jumping up the gaps in the stairs, he jumped over several small holes before making the home stretch. Ichiro and Klein were waving frantically at him but he barely had enough time to react as another huge chunk of earth smashed against the cliff taking out a huge part of the stairs. Nobuo arrived next to Kirito panting out of breath and in shock at the massive gap they had to clear. Kirito looked at him and they nodded together, sheathing their weapons, before both leaping the gap with a shout. They both grabbed onto a ledge and Nobuo dug his armoured feet into the rock as a foot hold, but Kirito struggled for grip as the cliff crumbled away under him.

Nobuo reached down and hauled him up and onto the ledge to safety before his own grips gave away, their was a flashing moment as time seemed to screech to a halt and Nobuo felt himself falling backwards, like a tower that slowly begins to topple. Kirito unthinkingly grasped over the side of the ledge and caught his hand and held him dangling over the edge of oblivion. Nobuo looked up and smiled in gratitude and Kirito dragged up to safety.

"Thank god you guys are ok!" Shouted Ichiro and he grabbed them both back away from the cliff and into the square.

Klein was sitting down breathing heavily, Nobuo was resting with his hands on his knees as Ichiro watched from their vantage point. Kirito walked closer to the edge and gazed out towards the cathedral. The ground was alive with movement, the air buzzing with noise from below as the Jikiniki surged towards the cliff like ants pouring out of a nest.

"I was not expecting it to escalate so fast." Stammered Klein in-between breaths.

"These things are no joke, not overly powerful but and every time one goes down three more take its place." Said Nobuo.

"The power of the swarm." Said Kirito. "Their strength is in numbers and speed, they are already moving their biggest weapons forwards."

"We need to get back to a safe area before the place gets over run." Nobuo said.

Klein rose to took out a teleport crystal and held it to the sky calling the name of the town but nothing happened.

"Why is it whenever I'm on an adventure with you guys: my teleport crystals never fucking work!?" He shouted.

"So the siege makes the entire open world a trap. Nothing like playing on the highest difficulty setting huh?" Ichiro said with a slight smirk.

"Oh yes Ichiro, nothing like increased chances of death and dismemberment to _really_ enhance the gaming experience! Perhaps you could write up a sterling review when we get back to the real world!" Klein moaned sarcastically .

"I have actually been keeping a detailed journal for that purpose." Ichiro said with a smile.

"Come on you guys, we have some ground to cover. Let's move." Kirito said.

Just as Kirito started leading them they heard the sound of metal clanking against the stone cobbles, he turned to see a metal grappling hook that was being dragged to an anchor. Then hundreds more along the cliff side came flying up as the Jikiniki were starting to push forward. Kirito looked back to the group, eyes wide.

"Run."

* * *

The crack like distant thunder would echo behind them, chasing them swiftly before smashing into the ground like a falling comet as the group charged through the ruined city towards the home town. It was like nothing any of them had ever experienced in the game, the whole floor was a battle zone, writhing with mobs and danger at every corner. Kirito dived out of the way as another projectile of rock exploded into the street beside them, he flew through the cloud of dust and on with the others close behind.

They couldn't stop going, to stop would be to die, nothing but running would save them now. Another rock flew by overhead and smashed into a tall block of a building and caused it to start falling. It seemed like a great tree of stone slowly plunging to the floor.

"Keep running!" Shouted Kirito.

"We'll be crushed!" Klein shouted back.

"I got it!" Ichiro leapt with all his might to meet the falling chunk of building and powered up a huge attack, he smashed through the stone with a flurry of fists and the debris spread apart to clear a path for them.

Jikiniki were catching up to them at an alarming rate, like water they flowed through every opening towards the town, their eyes burning with hatred. The group kept pressing on, faster and faster, there was a bone chilling screech and a huge pack of the monsters burst out of a building to their right.

"Shit they're on our flank!" Shouted Ichiro.

Nobuo ducked right and lined up a shot.

"You'll get stuck in cool down!" Kirito shouted.

The Jikiniki turned and targeted them and were soon closing off their escape.

"No choice!" Nobuo replied. "Infinity!"

The blue light blurred across their path and shattered through the Jikiniki clearing the path, Nobuo was propelled far ahead and the group sprinted to catch up. More Jikiniki followed and started heading for Nobuo when Kirito and the others smashed through the back of them. Nobuo's cool down ended and they were off once more.

"I can see the town." Said Klein.

The great walls had started to appear through the ruins and they picked up the pace again to make it. They saw another group of players approaching the gates, it was the Army players Yulier had sent out. Several men were being carried by their comrades, and Kirito then saw to the far right that more Jikiniki were flooding from that direction.

"They're coming from over there too!?" He shouted.

"They've spread out their line from the cliff," Ichiro pointed out to the horizon as they ran. "So they can have a wider assault line."

"Or there's another hole somewhere in that direction!" Klein shouted.

"No time to debate that, those Army guys need help and the gates aren't open." Said Nobuo.

"I'll get the gates!" Shouted Ichiro and he charged on towards them.

Kirito took the lead to the Army players striking out at the Jikiniki that were attacking their rear, Nobuo leapt into the fray beside him roaring a fierce battle cry. Klein drew his katana and cleaved through one of them from its shoulder to its hip before following up with a lighting fast cut to take its head clean off.

"Get to the gate, we'll cover you!" He said.

The Army players gratefully carried their wounded back with Klein watching them, Kirito and Nobuo cleared through more of the mobs but they kept flooding forwards eager for the fight. Kirito launched into a double thrust combo which then followed up by sweeping both blades out low in a wide circle cutting several Jikiniki as they went. Nobuo vaulted over his swords to follow up with a multi thrust attack of his own that picked them all off leaving nothing but falling pixels in the wind. Still more charged them, fearless and headstrong. Kirito and Nobuo dropped back and made for safety.

Ichiro helped the gates open faster and the whole group shuffled inside before Ichiro shut them and quickly hefted the metal bar into place.

"What the hell is going on!?" Shouted Yulier coming down from the wall.

"Captain, the Jikiniki have taken control of the entire floor and are assaulting the town, we've lost two of our party on the way." Replied one of the Army players.

"Get the wounded back, we need to retreat to the safe houses." Yulia replied.

"No!" Sagarni marched towards the gate with her KoB party. "We must hold the town against the mobs, this is what we came to see and we have to hold."

"Sagarni, there are no where near enough players to handle this." Shouted Kirito rushing into the conversation.

"Ah so you're back, I wouldn't be surprised if you caused this mess. It doesn't matter, Roland's orders stated to hold the town, we hold."

"It's suicide Sagarni, there must be hundreds if not thousands of Jikiniki out there, not to mention the bombardment this place is going to start taking once their catapults come into range." Kirito retorted.

There was a loud bang against the gate that made everyone jump, and players were calling from the walls as the tops of ladders started to appear. The square was getting crowded with players, some injured, some battle ready, some just plain confused.

"We need to get the wounded out, they will be no good on the walls." Said Yulia.

Nobuo approached Kirito's side"We can hold the walls, not indefinitely, but long enough for them to retreat." He whispered.

"Then what? We run the rest of the way back to the palace, how many will get injured in the process?" Kirito said.

Another loud bang rang out from the gate.

"More will die if we have to retreat with the wounded, a rear guard holding the walls will last better than one trying to defend them through the streets." Nobuo replied.

Kirito weighed the option quickly in his mind as Sagarni and Yulia battled it out with words.

"Fine. Everyone, get your strongest fighters to the walls and hold against the ladders!" Kirito shouted out the orders and players took notice, gathering up equipment and taking to the walls.

"Kirito!?" Yulia protested.

"We can't hold the wall completely, but we will hold until the wounded are out. Take two parties and get them all either into the tavern or back up to the palace." Kirito said.

Yulia bit back her words and nodded, then called for her troops to aid the wounded.

"Klein, help Yulia get them out, I need you to send us a signal once they are clear so we can begin to pull everyone back from the wall smoothly." Kirito said.

"I will go!" Klein said and he went after Yulia.

"Sagarni-" Kirito began.

"I don't take orders from you. I will take the wall on the right flank with my squad, stay out of my way." She snapped, and with a flurry of her cape, she was off to the wall.

"I guess that leaves us on the left flank." Nobuo said.

There was another earth shuddering bang and the metal drop bar holding the gate shut cracked in two and began to fall out of its hooks, Ichiro leapt towards the gate held it shut as another bang came against it causing him to growl with effort.

"We need to act now! Get to the walls!" Kirito shouted.

"Ichiro, will you be ok?" Nobuo called to his brother as he headed for the stairs.

"They would have better luck moving a mountain!" Ichiro called back as another bang came against the gate.

Kirito arrived on the walls into the fray, there were a total of ten parties of Army players, seven covering the left flank and three on the right with Sagarni and her KoB sqaud. There were also a few scattered groups of NPC town guards fighting the monsters, however they proved to be as useful as a lead kite against the Jikiniki and were mercilessly cut down. Sagarni began using them as cannon fodder against the Jikiniki before attacking them whilst they were distracted. The Jikiniki were horrific in battle, killing the NPC's like voracious animals. Kirito then looked out into the city, the whole place was a heaving mass of creatures crushing to get into the city, like the spilt contents of hell itself. Kirito grit his teeth against the fear, and a hand tugged on his shoulder

"Kirito, lets go!" Shouted Nobuo.

Kirito nodded and let out a monstrous battle cry cutting a Jikiniki across the face as it came up a ladder before he kicked it back from the wall sending several more of the monsters screaming to their end. He leapt in with a party of Army players striking and commanding the line, keeping them strong and making sure they covered the wall effectively. They took from his leadership and fought bravely against the assault. They switched in and out, shields taking the strikes followed by a swift wave of attacks from swords and spears. The Jikiniki were assaulting in a spearhead formation against the gate but some had circled wide to other sections of the wall. Nobuo launched himself into a set of combos as a line of Jikiniki came charging along the wall to their left, swiftly striking out at their weapons to deflect and following up with deadly counters. Kirito saw that he kept going and going, chaining his combo's together so they flowed out of his spear in a never ending torrent, the concentration was clear on Nobuo's face as he kept going down the wall before clearing them all out. He passed a ladder and a Jikiniki leapt in behind him and struck his back with its blade and caused him to stop dead still on the wall.

"Nobuo!" Kirito shouted leaping to his aid and carving the Jikiniki into pixels.

"Thanks for that, he snuck up on me!" Nobuo said as his built up cool down ended.

"We need to make sure the ladders get knocked down to keep them off the walls." Kirito said and he sent the order down the line.

They could see a huge crowd of Jikiniki were massed at the gate with a battering ram and more crashes could be heard from below, Ichiro's shouts of effort echoed through the streets with them.

"We also need to send some help to Ichiro, he wont be able to take much more of that." Said Nobuo.

"Here, my party will go!" Said a squad captain who over heard them.

"My thanks!" Called Nobuo and he covered them as they ran down the stairs to the gates.

Ichiro stood strong, sweat running from his bulging face, the gates shook again with another loud crash and he screamed back in defiance.

The army squad stood in awe, unsure how to help him. Another crash came again the gate and Ichiro screamed again, this time the strain could be heard in his voice.

"Pile in!" Shouted the captain.

All six members of the party crowded in around Ichiro adding their strength to the gates, much to Ichiro's surprise, but then he began to laugh.

"Yes, altogether now! They will not move us!" He shouted and they all called out in agreement.

Kirito sliced through a Jikiniki's throat with a spinning cut, then brought his other blade overhead onto the skull of another as it came to the top of a ladder. Nobuo sent a thrust attack from his spear and impaled one through the chest as it tried to climb over the wall, he ripped the weapon free before side kicking it back and down to its death. The Army players held firm, and Sagarni appeared to be holding the right flank with the other Army squads too. Kirito looked into the square for Klein, they were in the process of getting the final group of wounded out and were heading for the palace.

"The tavern must be full..." He muttered to himself.

More Jikiniki were pressing up against the walls, their war cries like a chaotic chorus of death that struck fear into the hearts of the defenders. Kirito still held strong and rallied the other players to keep up the fight.

"What the fuck!?" Nobuo shouted.

There was a massive commotion from the right flank as Sagarni and her whole squad were fleeing from the wall and back through the square, and soon the remaining Army fighters were being over run. Nobuo sprinted from the left flank and sprang into the air.

"Infinity!" He cried and skyrocketed across the gate, smashing into the ranks of Jikiniki to the aid of the other players.

"Dear god, what the hell is going on!" Cried one of the Army players by Kirito.

"Hold the line, the wounded aren't clear yet!" Kirito shouted trying to hold morale. "We are stronger than her!" And he plunged his blade through the gaping mouth of a Jikiniki as it cleared the wall.

Then came the crack like distant thunder again, and floating through the air like an ominous cloud came a huge boulder that flew overhead and crashed into a house in the town. The Jikiniki on the right flank were rushing over against the smaller party holding the wall, Nobuo struck out in rage at the mobs holding the players together.

"Stay together! We have to stay as one!" He cried.

More catapults fired and the bombardment smashed into a section of the wall kicking up a huge cloud of dust and stone, Nobuo dragged a player to their feet and pulled them back into line again.

Kirito was fighting like a demon, his swords whirled around him at mystifying speed tearing the Jikiniki out of his path. He shouted out orders uniting the Army players around him. Together they fought and turned away the ladders but the Jikiniki kept climbing and forcing their way through. Despite their ferocity, they could not hold against the assault much longer.

"Kirito!" Nobuo screamed over the battle from the right flank, pointing with his spear into the square.

Klein was waving frantically for attention and signalling for them to fall back.

 _It's time!_

"All squads peal off, down into the square!" Kirito shouted.

One by one the parties of fighters fell back from the wall each covering the other as they fled, Kirito was the last down the stairs and met with Nobuo and the other parties in the square.

"Get to the palace, now!" Kirito called and the players started running for their lives as Jikiniki finished slaying the last of the NPC town guards on the walls.

"Ichiro, we need to fall back!" Nobuo called.

"All right! Drop back, all of you!" Ichiro shouted at the other Army players.

"What about you!?" Shouted the captain.

"You go first!" Ichiro replied.

The squad fell back and started running then Ichiro took one last crash by himself before turning and urging his legs into a run as the gates burst open and the Jikiniki erupted through in a heap of teeth and weapons. Kirito, Ichiro and Nobuo were the last to leave following up the last of the Army players, rushing through the streets to get to the palace. Another house exploded as a flaming boulder fell from the sky and two army players fell from the shock, Kirito and Nobuo dragged them to their feet but one of them collapsed again utterly exhausted.

"I've got you!" Cried Ichiro snatching him from the ground and hefting him over his shoulder.

Kirito jumped behind striking at a Jikiniki as it charged their rear.

"Keep going!" He shouted and they pressed on.

Their breaths were quick and frantic, their legs were burning from all the running and fighting. The palace came into view and Klein was stood at the door beckoning them desperately with Yulier. The Jikiniki were snapping at their heels, Ichiro took a slash across the back they were so close and he screamed out the last of his energy to get to the doors. They were the last to reach them and all three piled through in a dive to safety.

The Jikiniki stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they were clear, as if they had lost all trace of their targets they halted staring vacantly with their red eyes. They were a frightening sight to behold, just standing there passively. Like an army of undead that had finally finished killing everything. Kirito stared back at them as they turned and began to slowly fall back out of the city, and a notification shot up in front of everyone.

' _The city has fallen, all shops will be closed for a period of 24 hours and any NPC's who have been killed will be re-spawned within seven days. Do not despair, keep fighting the good fight!'_

Kirito lay back out of breath, but relieved.

"Cradoe!" Shouted one of the Army players.

The captain of the squad that went to help Ichiro was knelt down by a player, the player that Ichiro had been carrying over his shoulder. Ichiro stood next to them looking down with a grave expression. Kirito saw the players health fall slowly to zero and he whispered something to his captain before evaporating into light.

"What...happened?" Kirito asked as he struggled back up to his feet.

"Just as we were running in, I got struck across the back by one of those _creatures..._ He took most of the damage because he was over my shoulder." Ichiro replied.

His face was fixed still like a statue, but Kirito could see in his eyes that he was hurting. Nobuo came and stood at his brothers shoulder, his helmet in his hands, he too looked on in sadness as the captain of the squad stayed kneeling for some time.

"He said... thank you for saving me." He said, looking up the giant figure of Ichiro.

"But...I couldn't..." Ichiro stammered.

"You were a true hero, regardless. I am Captain Azure, you have my deepest thanks and the thanks of my squad." He said standing, his eyes welling up with tears. He bowed and the others members of his squad bowed too.

Yulier approached and dismissed the units to go and rest, the group also stopped where they were and sat by the entrance to the palace, consumed by the events they had witnessed. Kirito looked around him, Klein was off tending to the wounded with Yulier, Ichiro was sat cross legged staring at the floor in thought and Nobuo was leaning against his brother looking out the entrance into the streets. Time slinked by, Kirito hadn't noticed when it had become night through all the chaos, nor had he realised how tired he was. His arms felt like they were made of iron and his legs felt like they weren't functional, as if someone had replaced them with sacks of coal. The trip out to the fissure with Raziel had turned into a nightmare battle beyond comprehension, the DDA players were all gone with their armour left as tokens to death, and now more army player's had passed on. Kirito thought how lucky they had been that only so few had died through the whole battle, but it didn't take the edge off the grief. Nobuo suddenly sat up straight as he saw a large group of players coming up the street, KoB players.

The group wearily stood up to see that Sagarni was coming, but behind her were several other members of the KoB's high council, including Asuna. And Roland. Klein came over to them and patted Kirito on the shoulder.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"It's Sagarni... She must've sent a message out for the KoB to send help." Said Kirito, but as he did he heard the venomous witch shout out his name.

She stood at the gates of the palace with a furious glare in her eyes as the rest of the KoB started to follow up. Kirito saw Asuna and smiled with relief at her, she also smiled at him although he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Kirito! We need to talk now!" Sagarni ordered.

"Not now Sagarni, people have died." Kirito replied.

"More insubordinate behaviour? You will tell me what on earth happened out there, now!" She shouted.

"Sagarni, this can wait." Kirito said again, his voice firmer than before.

"It was an order, Kirito!" She shouted.

"I said no!" Kirito returned, his anguish slipping out as rage.

"Kirito!" She shouted again.

"Enough you wretched cowherd!" Shouted Kirito storming out from the Palace doors.

Sagarni had no time to move as the blade of his sword was shoved under her chin and held in place, the other KoB members reached for their weapons."It was the Army who defended the wall, and who lead the retreat to help save the lives of the wounded. You fled before we were ready, when it _suited you,_ even when it was YOU who demanded we defend the walls! Make no mistake that if this town was still a war zone, I would _cut_ you out of this existence!" His words reverberated through the streets around them.

Sagarni stood petrified for a moment before gradually stepping back from the sword's point.

"Please, there is no need for such heavy handed words." Said Roland.

He came up the steps of the palace as smooth as oil and dismissed Sagarni as she moved back. Kirito kept his sword high, his dark eyes remaining fixed on Roland.

"Kirito, it's ok." Said Nobuo who came out to stand by him, and he put his hand on Kirito's shoulder who slowly lowered his sword.

"See, we can be civil after all." Roland said.

"Tell that to your entourage, they seem a little on edge." Nobuo replied.

Roland nodded and the KoB members sheathed their weapons, Asuna then came up the stairs to join them.

"Kirito, are you ok? What happened here?" She asked.

"It's a long story, but for starters..." He paused a moment collecting himself. "I can confirm that the Divine Dragon Alliance has indeed been destroyed by the Laughing Coffin."

"You are sure?" Roland asked.

"There is compelling evidence." Kirito replied. "We were almost able to rescue some of the last survivors, but due to complications they were taken by the Coffin and we were left to deal with the unique problem of this floor."

"I don't understand." Said Asuna.

"The floor is one giant battle field, this town just got assaulted by a horde of creatures that nearly killed everyone." Nobuo said, Ichiro came out as well to stand by his brother.

"Ah, the so called Children of Aincrad. It is good to finally meet you." Said Roland.

"Wish we could say the same..." Nobuo replied.

"Indeed." Ichiro added.

"What are you two doing here?" Asuna asked, looking at Nobuo with a curious anger.

Roland waved his hand in frustration, "No need to care why they are here, what happened to the other, _red player?_ " Roland asked, with the faintest grin appearing on his face.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Said Kirito.

"Come now Kirito, you really think I wasn't keeping tabs on your investigation? Where is the one called Raziel?" He asked.

Kirito grit his teeth firmly in anger, he had been asked to conduct this investigation only to be watched? Raziel had been a huge liability, but he was not prepared to spill out everything he had learned to Roland, someone he didn't trust at all. Then again, the truth had to come out sooner or later, but as Kirito was considering how to explain the air began to ripple at the bottom of the stairs, and out of a corridor fell two DDA members. And a slim, grey clad ninja in a conical hat...

* * *

 _ **Floor 55 Granzam, 15th of December 2024**_

 _What a load of bullshit._

Kirito sat on a wooden bench stewing in frustration at his orders, what was worse was that Asuna had given in to Roland's demands, albeit reluctantly. Now he was stuck in the metal catacombs in the small hours of the morning, in the KoB's jail guarding his so called prisoner. Opposite him in a large cubed cell of black iron sat Raziel, the tip of his hat tilted forward completely covering his face in shadow. After he arrived through the corridor he was seized by the KoB and taken into custody, the DDA members were also taken for questioning. Everyone besides Sagarni and Yulier returned to Granzam where Raziel was swiftly tried by the council, he refused to answer any of their questions. Roland, along with a large majority of the KoB council, concluded that due to the recent escapes from the Black Prison the only safe punishment for a player like Raziel, was death. The ninja sat silently, he seemed to have lost his morbid sense of humour.

 _I guess a potential death sentence could do that._

There were still questions, always questions, what happened after he followed Stibnite through the portal? How did he save the last surviving DDA members? Were two that came to mind, but even Kirito wasn't truly focused on finding the answers to them. He wanted to see Asuna, he wanted to see her so bad it felt like frost on his heart, like fire behind his eyes. He rose from the bench and lightly kicked the floor.

"You seem... _tense."_ Said Raziel, looking at him from under the rim of his hat.

"You're a massive ass, you know that right." Kirito said.

"Maybe. I did say not to get in my way."

"You left us with no leads, in the middle of a war zone, and a prisoner was killed."

"But I saved you two, by logical standards thats a good deal." Raziel countered with a smirk.

"Is death just a joke to you? Something you screw around with like an insubordinate child?" Kirito said approaching the bars to glare at him.

"No Kirito, death is indiscriminate, I laugh at it's whimsical nature to take who it pleases." Raziel replied. "But I am sorry that XaXa killed that prisoner, but had it not been for Nobuo, he would've killed a second."

Kirito held his tongue, then sighed.

"Why couldn't we have worked together on this to bring those players to justice? If death is indiscriminate why take it upon yourself to deliver it? There is no honour or sense in answering death with _more_ death."

"One man's philosophy is another man's mystery. I see _why_ you want to bring them to justice, I know _why_ it's morally better to do it that way." Raziel let out a long sigh of his own. "I never wanted to be a killer, my hand was forced, again and again, all in self defence but never under the rules of the game and so I was marked. No matter how hard I tried people kept coming after me, I wasn't allowed to atone even when I wanted to. I couldn't stand it! All the abuse I took through the things I did to try and get back onto the good side of everyone, it all some how ended in the death of someone who ultimately didn't deserve it.  
So I realised that I was alone, cursed, all I bring is death and I didn't want to bring death on innocent players anymore, so I went looking for the guilty. Death _is_ indiscriminate when left up to the flawed notion of fate. But through me, it has ended the suffering of others, has made sure that some of the worst people never see the real light of day again."

Kirito slumped back onto the bench.

"And how can you be sure that all those you kill are truly guilty?" He asked.

"Because I'm not fucking stupid!" Raziel snapped.

"Perhaps, but you are an ass! You say all these things about how you only bring death, but you brought the truth to me and my friends. You acted in good faith for the most part, until it came down to the time when it _really_ mattered. Then you followed your own personal vendetta. This 'curse' is of your _own_ making, but it does not define who you truly are. The only person who can let you atone Raziel, is you, and I believe that you can come back."

Raziel didn't answer, his hat tilted forward and his face was hidden again.

Kirito let out another long sigh, it was going to be a horrendously long night. He heard a door at the end of the corridor open and the sound of someone walking ominously towards them.

"Ah, has the executioner arrived? " Raziel pondered.

"Not quite." Came the voice of Nobuo.

Kirito stood up in surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you get the KoB to let you in?" He asked.

"Well for starters I didn't ask them and found an alternative way in, secondly: I am here to relieve you." Nobuo replied.

"What?" Kirito said.

"This whole guild political punishment is bullshit, I've met players like that Roland and I don't like them; and after all the crap we went through in Grath I think you have rightfully earned a break." Nobuo said with a smile. "Go be with your wife."

Kirito found himself stunned for a moment, then he smiled and began to make his way out. He then paused as he past Nobuo and punched him on the arm as if to say thanks and went off down the corridor

Nobuo smiled and took his place on the bench, looking over at Raziel.

"Aw, I'm actually moved... thats rare for me." Said Raziel.

"Is it now?" Nobuo asked rhetorically.

Raziel studied him from his shady prison, "I sense an ulterior motive to your being here."

"You know, I thought there might be. I had been pondering about things you may know about StibKnight, where he is and the Coffin. But then I realised there are more important things, Kirito should be with his wife, and you shouldn't spend your last moments tending to prying questions." Nobuo said.

"Not that I would answer them any way." Raziel smiled.

"Indeed."

"So what else is there?" Raziel asked.

"How about a little music?" Nobuo said, and he took out his bamboo flute and began playing a gentle tune that filled the cold and empty halls with a warm and pleasant sound.

"That does seem like a good thing to hear before I die." Said Raziel.

* * *

Asuna stood in the guild room she had been given. No one had been allowed to return home until the Red Player's sentence had been carried out. For all the other players like him it had been simple and they were always sent to the Black Prison, but since Coffin members had been broken free Roland seemed adamant on executing him and the majority of the council agreed. She shivered. Killing a killer doesn't make it better, especially when this one didn't appear to be directly linked to the murders of the DDA.

She sat at a dresser staring into a small mirror but not really looking at anything, she just sat there in thought.

 _Why did I let Roland put Kirito on guard duty?_

She pondered over her decision, was it because she agreed that Kirito should keep guard? That he was best suited to it? Or was it because somewhere along the way she believed Roland's accusations that Kirito brought him here and should be responsible for him? She couldn't have done the latter, she thought; Kirito was a strong player, the strongest even. She was also desperate to see him and would have only sacrificed that if she knew it was important. So why even think that Roland was right at all? Unless maybe...

She shook her head and growled in frustration, the oiled haired, arrogant narcissist had really played a number on her with his proposal and it only made her more angry that it was making her doubt Kirito. No one should be able to get away with doing that. She needed to talk to someone about it, she wanted tell it all to Kirito, to hear his opinion on this predicament. To hear his voice. It felt like an age since they had been together, and even then it had been full of stories about the past that she had not wished to revisit. She just wanted to see him, not even talk, just to be with him. But she knew the guards at the prison wouldn't let her past, not at this hour.

She got dressed into her negligee ready for bed and realised how chilly it had gotten, she shivered once more before sitting on the soft sheets. It was so quiet in the KoB HQ, so lonely.

Asuna lay down on the cold pillow and shut out the light and all was completely dark, but almost immediately a pillar of light appeared as the door opened. She turned the light back on and was on her feet in an instant, shocked and furious that someone would try and sneak into her room. Then it all melted away.

"Kirito?" She said.

"Asuna, I'm sorry did I wake you." Kirito said.

"Kirito!" She gasped and dashed across the room landing into his arms so hard that he fell back, shutting the door and getting pinned against it.

She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and he gasped in a mixture of surprise and happiness, his arms folded her into a tight embrace and she felt his warmth against her cheek, the gentle lifting of his chest as he drew breath. It all melted away.

Then she drew back to look into his face and he gently brushed her hair away from her face and ran his fingers across her cheek and down to the tip of her chin, he leaned in and time seemed to pass by so slowly that it was unbearable. She ran her hands up around the back of his neck and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss that made her skin tingle with desire, her heart beat with elation. Kirito responded in kind, his left hand drifting to her waist and pulling her in close so their bodies pressed together whilst the other ran up her back and softly through her hair. She felt his tongue slide seductively into her mouth and her breath quickened, her excitement lifting her to her to the tips toes.

The kiss ended and she ran her hands down his chest, looking into his eyes and knowing that this was the man she wanted to be with, she took his hands and walked him back towards the bed.

"I've missed you, so much." Kirito whispered. "It's been so long, and so much has happened."

"I know," Asuna replied with a smile "but lets save those words for a new day." She said drawing him down onto the sheets and laying back. "Just be with me tonight?"

Kirito smiled, as if he knew that it was the only thing that mattered in that moment. Just to be with her, no words and no troubles. He kissed her again, and everything felt safe and warm.


	12. Chapter 11: The Last Laugh, Part I

**Chapter 11: The Last Laugh Part I**

 _ **Floor 55, Granzam, 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2024**_

 _Thump, thump._

The cold orange dawn shone through the window as Asuna lay her head on Kirito's chest, listening intently at the sound of his heart.

 _Thump, thump._

It was such a funny sensation to find that the game simulated this perfectly. The hollow but warm thumping of Kirito's heart was an infinite source of comfort, it made everything feel real. She could feel it rising suddenly, beating faster and with more intensity until Kirito woke with a start, his eyes wide but unseeing.

"Hey, it's ok." Said Asuna raising to look at him in the face.

"Huh?" Kirito mumbled in his half sleep.

She kissed him gently on the cheek and patted his chest. "It's ok."

"Bad dream..." Kirito said.

"Of what?"

"Fighting."

They lay in silence for a moment as the day slowly grew brighter, yet the room still held it's winter chill.

"So what has been going on, Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked finally.

He sighed at the memory of it all, he relived the battle as he told her the details. The noise, the death. He told her about Raziel, and his revealing information about the DDA and how StibKnight, Nobuo and Ichiro's old captain, had help to orchestrate their downfall. Asuna was shocked by this news, as well as the daunting task of the game, but was disgusted to hear how Sagarni had fled the battle early.

"She will have damaged the KoB's reputation, how could she have abandoned her post like that?" She exclaimed.

"The Army players stood strong enough regardless, and Ichiro and Nobuo proved themselves to be strong fighter's too. I'm happy they're joining the front." Kirito replied.

"They're what?!" Asuna said.

"They came to help." Kirito repeated. "I messaged Klein to bring his guild up as I needed a party to start searching, his guild were pre-occupied, but Ichiro and Nobuo came instead."

Asuna appeared struck by both joy and disbelief, it took over a year for the idea to finally get through Nobuo's head. She smiled, then she pondered as her mind filled with more questions.

"I have heard rumours, that have spread from some of the KoB who were their, that Nobuo used a spear skill that no one else has ever seen before. Kirito, does he have a unique skill?" She asked.

Kirito's breath caught, "Y-yes, he does. It's the Infinity Spear."

"How did he get a unique skill? I thought Kayaba said they would only be revealed after the 90th floor." She said in surprise.

"It's not just Nobuo, Ichiro has a unique skill too." Kirito.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"His is called 'Titan Shell'. I know how you feel, I found it shocking to find two more unique skills had been acquired before the 90th floor. But I don't think that even Kayaba, really had a complete understanding of how and when they would be attained." Kirito said.

"This is incredible. If they both have unique skills, and with yours as well, we could be free so much faster!" She said.

"I hope so. Although I don't think either of them have much experience with working with assault teams, they both solo a lot."

"You solo a lot too." Asuna pointed out.

"True. I'm sure they'll be great." He said confidently.

Kirito lay back and pondered about his mid-night conversation with Nobuo, it had revealed a lot about him and it seemed that he was happier to be helping players to be free from this death game than hide away from them.

Asuna also pondered, she realised that if Nobuo had joined the front then he had decided to return to his life on the outside world. His prison.

"Kirito, did Nobuo tell you about why he didn't want to be free?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it, no he didn't." Kirito replied.

"I went to see him, about a week ago in Gaia." She said.

"After you twisted my arm for where he was." Kirito added with a smirk.

"Well you refused to tell me at first, I felt that _loving_ force was necessary. However, he told me about why he wanted to stay here."

Kirito listened intently to the story, he knew Asuna had wanted to see Nobuo after she had found out he was alive. He had broken his promise to Nobuo by telling her where he was, but who was he to deny her closure. Asuna finished her story and Kirito digested the information:

Nobuo, trapped in the outside world because of an unforgiving grandfather sought his freedom in a video game, unable to live a real life outside, unable to meet real people. The fact they were now trapped in a death game made no difference to him because he was freer and more alive than he ever could be in the real world. Then his problems with the DDA, and his relationship with Asuna... It all ended up with him falling back into solitude, save for Ichiro and Shinji.

"Now he choses to return to the real world." Kirito said aloud.

"I think we... we should try to help him." Asuna said.

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked.

"We should find a way to _help_ him and get his grandfather to release him . So that he can be free too, he deserves that." She said.

"I think that's a great idea Asuna."

"When we get free of this world, we'll all find a way to help." She said.

Kirito smiled. "You said 'when we get out of here'."

"Hmm? why is that funny?"

"It's not." He replied holding her tightly to him, "It's wonderful." Asuna was always sure that they would be free, and her hope always helped him carry on. They lay in each others arms for a while longer.

There was a long rumble.

"I know that sound." Laughed Asuna.

"I guess I missed a few meals yesterday, I don't suppose you have any of those incredible sandwiches you make?" Kirito asked, ever hopeful.

"Sorry Kirito-kun, I would have made some had I known we would be together again so soon. We should go into town and find you something. " She said rising from the bed.

"It wont be as good." Kirito sighed, gazing at her enchanting beauty.

She smiled as she saw him looking at her, before opening her menu and putting on some clothes, Kirito then rose from the bed and donned his usual black shirt, trousers and coat before finally equipping his swords.

The pair of them made there way into the centre of Granzam in search of food. The steel city, as it was known, was busy with NPC's, however a good deal of players had come here looking for news and to witness the execution of what the KoB had been dubbing: a notorious killer.

 _Even though most people probably wouldn't know or had even heard of Raziel..._

Kirito pondered to himself, but was shaken back to reality as Asuna's arm linked with his. She was smiling widely, and he smiled back. There was a truly exquisite feeling of ecstasy at being next to her again and all of his senses were alive. The smell of her hair, the warmth of her hand tightly holding his arm and her hypnotic, chestnut eyes. Then came the smell of something almost just as hypnotic: freshly cooked food.

There was another long rumble. "Ah finally a food vendor, come on Kirito-kun. Breakfast is on me!" She said pulling him along by his arm, and he squawked as he stumbled after her.

Asuna purchased two tasty looking sandwiches from the vendor and the pair made their way to some benches near the city's largest inn to eat them. Kirito, unable to resist the urge, began to unwrap his food and was moments away from taking a succulent, mouth watering bite...

"Oof!" He choked as something bumped into him coming out the inn.

The sandwich toppled out of his hands and landed on the floor, then burst into light.

"My...my sandwich..." Kirito murmured.

"My apologies I didn't see you there- oh Kirito it's you!" Said Nobuo as he walked out of the inn.

Kirito stood speechless, his hands outstretched mourning the death of his sandwich.

"Uh Kirito?" Nobuo said waving his hand in front of Kirito's face.

Asuna was holding her breath with a sympathetic smile whilst desperately trying not to laugh.

"Forgive him Nobuo-san, he hasn't eaten in a while." She said smiling.

"Oh Kirito, I'm sorry. The loss of a sandwich can be a tragic thing." Said Nobuo with a smile.

Asuna laughed and graciously offered her sandwich to Kirito, who shyly accepted.

"Wait a second! N-Nobuo aren't you supposed to be on guard?" Kirito asked.

"Oh yes, well I'm glad I ran into you. Turns out another guard came to relieve you in the morning and obviously they were surprised to see me in your place. Despite my attempts to impersonate you, I was swiftly escorted from the barracks. What's worse is that they've moved Raziel to a more secure compound, KoB squad captains only." Nobuo explained.

" _You_ were guarding Raziel last night?" Asuna asked curiously.

"Um..." Nobuo looked a little embarrassed, as did Kirito.

"Uh yes Asuna, Nobuo came and took my place on guard duty last night. So I could see you." Kirito explained.

Now it was Asuna who looked a little embarrassed, but she shook her head clear and smiled.

"Thank you, Nobuo-san." She said.

Nobuo nodded politely in return and smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Are you sticking around for the...?" Kirito stuttered.

"Execution... Ichiro and I had wanted to discuss that with you actually, it didn't sit right with either of us. We wanted to make an appeal for him yesterday, but Roland adjourned before we had a chance. I believe Raziel is being used as a scape goat, an execution to help keep public order. Besides, I've heard rumours that they'll be postponing it for another day whilst they finish questioning those DDA members."

"That might give some time to appeal." Said Kirito.

"I doubt _Roland_ will listen any way. Where is Ichiro?" Asuna asked.

"We were planning to meet up at the main entrance square in about an hour, he's been enjoying looking around the steel city. It's been a while since we've been able to wander around so freely. Uh, you guys can come too if you want, perhaps we could come up with a plan to try and stop this together?" Nobuo offered.

"Alright then, lets go." Said Asuna with a smile.

Kirito looked up surprised by her enthusiasm, as did Nobuo, but the group all walked towards the main square together. It was a strange sort of feeling as the three of them wandered through the city, like it should have been awkward but was somehow comfortable. Kirito used the time to enjoy his sandwich.

"So Nobuo, you've decided to join the front?" Asuna asked.

"Well, uh, yes." Nobuo replied with a smile, surprised by the question. "I got some good advice a long time ago, and I finally took it."

Asuna nodded with a knowing smile, and Kirito happily ate his sandwich.

The group eventually arrived in the main entrance square of Granzam and Kirito spotted Ichiro casually leaning against a wall by an information broker near the middle of the square. Ichiro waved to them as they came over, but before they reached him there was a sudden scream from the teleporter.

"Monster! There's a monster in the city!" A player cried frantically trying to get away from what appeared to be a giant white wolf.

"What the?" Kirito said.

Another player drew their blade and struck out at the creature and was shocked when the immortal object error appeared. The wolf let out a vicious bark as more players started surrounding and attacking it, amongst all this was a small girl desperately trying to calm everything down.

"Rudra!" Shouted Nobuo.

"Silica-san!" Shouted Kirito.

They all sprinted over to the commotion to try and calm everything down. Silica saw Kirito and ran towards him in floods of tears.

"Kirito-san! Please help it's awful!" She cried.

"Silica what's wrong? How are you with Rudra?!" Kirito asked.

She was shocked and exhausted, and was struggling to find words for what had happened. Meanwhile Ichiro had started wading through players trying to get to Rudra before something awful happened. The players had herded Rudra into a corner of the square and a couple of players were now jabbing at him with swords, the wolf let out a loud howl of desperation. Ichiro shouted at people to get out of the way. Kirito left Silica with Asuna and leapt into the crowd to try and put himself in between Rudra and the other players.

"Stop attacking! It's not a monster!" He shouted.

"Are you mad! Look at that thing it's ferocious!" Shouted another player.

Nobuo leapt into the air and over the crowd, swatting aside the players swords as he stood in front of Rudra.

"If it's so ferocious why hasn't it torn your throat out yet?!" Nobuo shouted back, as Kirito pushed his way to stand next to Nobuo.

Rudra shied back behind them both, growling and bearing his teeth. Ichiro finally shoved his way through the last parts of the crowd.

"Rudra, what the hell are you playing at? Causing all this chaos, and where is Shinji?" Ichiro shouted at Rudra, who barked back and grabbed Ichiro's gauntlet with his teeth. "What's gotten into you?"

The crowd of players looked on with utter confusion, until Asuna and Silica came through.

"Everything's alright! It's not a monster it's a familiar!" Asuna shouted out and she started clearing people away.

 _Thank god for that._

Kirito breathed a sigh of relief as the players dispersed before going over to Ichiro and Rudra.

"Ichiro, are you ok? What's wrong with Rudra?" Kirito asked.

"I have no idea, he's gone fucking mental. I've never seen him like this. Nobuo, you got any ideas?" Ichiro replied.

"Something must be wrong with Shinji..." Nobuo said with worry.

"Wait, are you Ichiro and Nobuo?" Silica asked and the pair looked over at her curiously.

"Yes, who are you?" Ichiro replied finally shaking Rudra off his arm.

"Please you have to come with me! Shinji-san's been taken by the Laughing Coffin, we found their HQ on floor 44!" She shouted grabbing onto Ichiro's arm.

"What!" Ichiro shouted.

"Please!" She said, her eyes running with tears.

"Silica-san, calm yourself." Kirito said putting his hands on her shoulders and she turned and hugged him tightly.

"Laughing Coffin HQ's been found?" Asuna said.

"I was on the 44th floor with some of my friends when I ran into Shinji and Rudra in the woods, he said he was looking for them there and then Rudra ran into the woods and I got attacked. Shinji saved me, but was taken prisoner. He had Rudra get me out and said to find his brothers Ichiro and Nobuo. I didn't know who they were so I started going everywhere with Rudra looking for help." Silica explained, she looked as if she had been running for days without rest. Pina perched atop her head, looking equally exhausted.

"How long ago was this?" Kirito asked her.

"I...I can't remember, two maybe three days." She said.

"They may still be there, it would take them time to move all there stuff out." Nobuo said.

"Then we have to move now!" Said Ichiro.

"You'll need help, you cant take on the Coffin alone." Asuna said.

"Who can help? The KoB sure as hell won't go rushing into anything right now." Nobuo replied.

"So you'll just go against them by yourself?!" She shouted.

"No Asuna, he's right. You know the KoB wont dedicate troops at the drop of a hat. Nobuo, I will go with you." Kirito said.

"Kirito-kun! You can't go, none of you should go! Even with your levels you could be seriously outnumbered." Asuna said.

Nobuo looked at both of them and sighed in frustration, Ichiro shook his head with a growl.

"I don't know how long we can wait for that bureaucrat Roland to pull his finger out of his ass." Ichiro said.

"I am torn here. There is a real risk we could lose Shinji... The KoB probably wont do anything whilst they still have Raziel locked up awaiting his punishment." Nobuo said.

"That could take days to resolve." Kirito said.

The three of them stood tensely trying to figure out a solution to the problem.

"Kirito-kun, there may be a way..." Asuna said.

"Asuna?" Kirito replied curiously.

"I think I can get Roland to listen and help. But please, please don't go and face them by yourselves." She said, her concern noticeable in her tone of voice.

"Asuna..." Kirito wasn't sure what she had in mind, but he couldn't ague. "Very well, if you can get us help. We will go to the floor and strictly do reconnaissance, we will not engage them." He replied.

Kirito took hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly, and nodded.

"I won't fail you." She said.

"Alright then, we go in and stay low until reinforcements." Said Ichiro.

Nobuo agreed, and he, Ichiro and Kirito partied together.

"Nobuo-san," Silica came forward to him. "I should come with you, I can help." She said.

"Silica-chan!" Asuna protested.

Nobuo smiled gratefully at her. "You have already helped us bravely Silica-san, stay close to Asuna for now. I would be much happier for you to be safe." He said.

She blushed, "At least take this." She opened her menu and offered her mapped information of the floor. Nobuo smiled and gratefully accepted the gift.

Silica when back to stand by Asuna as Ichiro, Kirito and Nobuo nodded to one another.

"Rudra," Nobuo commanded, " _Hunt_."

Rudra snarled and went through the teleporter and the group shot off to the 44th floor in search for Shinji. Asuna sighed with worry with Silica standing close to her.

* * *

 _ **Floor 44 Aokihara, Laughing Coffin Headquarters 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2024**_

It felt cold, but dry. There was little light in the room around him as Shinji awoke in a tiny cage barely big enough for him to sit upright in. He looked around in the gloom and found himself in some sort of stone room, the walls were ancient and the air smelt stale, like nothing lived here. The room itself was wide and rectangular with a table in one corner with some items strewn across it, he couldn't see them all, but it appeared to be an array of sharp looking objects, the uses of which Shinji felt was best not dwelled upon. He noticed there were several other cages dotted around the room, all were empty. There was a small crack of light coming through a small trap door above in the ceiling. All was silent.

He flicked open his menu in the space he had and checked his inventory.

 _Cleared out..._

Save for his cloak and other armour, they had taken it all. He shuffled in his cage to try and find a weakness in the bars, his leg cramped up and jerked outwards kicking the bars which in turn caused him to jolt up right and bang his head on the top of the cage.

"God _dammit_." He cursed under his breath.

The large dark wooden door in the far corner of the room slowly creaked open as two shadowy players entered, wearing the notorious torn poncho of the Laughing Coffin. They seemed completely oblivious to him.

"PoH says the player in cell four can be finished." One of them said as he went over to the table and picked up a ghastly looking blade and slid it into the scabbard at his side.

"Oh year? Did he not get the ransom for them?" The other asked following him.

"He did but it wasn't enough." The other chuckled as he collected up some of the other items on the table.

"Ha! Ah well, guess thats another notch on my blade." And the pair snickered together.

"You scum." Shinji hissed from his cage.

"Oh hello, this ones awake!" Said one of them peering down at his cage.

"We should let PoH know, he wanted words with him."

"He can speak to my sword!" Shinji shouted rattling the cage in anger.

"Heheheh, you mean this sword?" They asked picking it up off the table and waving it around taunting him. "It's a very pretty sword, a bit big for you though, how is someone so little able to swing this thing?"

"Why don't you hand it to me, I'll show you." Shinji said, hoping the idiot would give it to him so he could ram it through his chest.

The coffin member stuck it through the cage though, stabbing Shinji in the leg.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? To kill me?" He said. Despite his health slowly depleting, Shinji stared back unmoving until they wrenched the sword out again. "Heh, you didn't join us in the past, but you're no different from us. There's murder in your eyes."

Shinji cursed him internally, with every fibre of his heart.

"Hey, stop playing with the prisoner, we've got trouble." Said the other figure as they approached the door opening a message.

"What now?" The other asked.

"Trouble with the connection in Granzam." They replied, and Shinji's breath caught in his throat.

The other stood staring at Shinji for a moment, then followed.

"Enjoy the peace while you can kid. It appears there will be plenty of screaming going on soon."

They snickered again together, and Shinji resigned himself to his cage. He felt a rise in panic start in his chest and memories of being left to die on the forest floor began to swim in his mind, the crusade and all the death... He shook his cage violently trying to be free, he couldn't stand it.

He had to get out...

* * *

 _ **Floor 55, Granzam, 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2024**_

Silica and Asuna hurried through the city to the KoB guild hall. Asuna lead the way through the main entrance, striding purposefully towards the meeting hall and Roland's quarters, Silica followed bewildered and distraught.

They passed through the foyer and down a finely decorated corridor upon a plush red carpet, Asuna didn't even slow her pace as she passed other guild members she knew. The pair eventually arrived at a large set of wooden doors that lead to the meeting hall and finally Asuna paused. She turned to look at Silica and smiled with sympathy.

Kirito had told her about his adventure with Silica, and how he had come to expose and arrest the dangerous thief guild: Titan's Hand. She looked upon the young player with her small blue dragon.

 _She looks so tired..._

"Silica-chan, I need to speak with another high ranking guild member and may take some time. Will you be ok here?" She asked.

"I... I should be with them helping. I know I'm not the strongest fighter, but I know with Kirito there I would fight well." She said.

"Don't worry, they are all very strong players." Asuna said with a bright smile. "I'm going to get reinforcements, and we will go after them all together to help. I promise."

Silica returned Asuna's friendly smile and nodded, she found a set of chairs near by to sit down and wait as Asuna turned back to the doors.

She looked at them cautiously for a moment, contemplating how she was going to handle Roland. There must be a way he would be willing to work together without having to be... _married._ The very thought made her shudder. Her night with Kirito had strengthened her spirit, and she knew she could never betray him and that he would never betray her. They needed reinforcements now to finally catch and end the Laughing Coffin's second uprise. What ever came from this negotiation would be for the best of all the players involved.

She took a deep breath and marched through the doors.

Roland was stood facing the window looking out over the city, his posture was rigidly perfect and his hands were clasped behind his back.

"Roland." She said.

"Asuna, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked turning and smiling seductively.

Suppressing another cringe, she walked across the room to address him and noticed how his eyes followed her.

"Kirito is currently on his way to the 44th floor, where the Laughing Coffin's headquarters has been uncovered. We know they are currently holding more prisoners, and there is a real possibility that PoH could be apprehended." She said, her voice determined and strong.

"Is that so?" Roland said, drily.

Asuna shook off his odd response. "We need to gather reinforcements to aid them and finally catch those responsible for all this mess."

"Them?" Roland asked.

"Yes, Kirito has gone with Nobuo and Ichiro of the Children of Aincrad to do reconnaissance." Asuna replied and Roland smiled to himself.

"Ah so they are all there..." Roland said in thought.

"What is wrong with you? The Laughing Coffin has been found, we need to act now." She said trying to emphasise that time was of the essence.

"You are absolutely right Asuna... Have you had a chance to think about my offer?" He asked, the question slithering out of his mouth.

She took another deep breath, feeling a strange cloak of fear fold over her.

"I will support your leadership of the guild, Roland. But I cannot marry you. My heart belongs to Kirito, however I will do everything in my power to help you unite the players so we may be free. I believe you are right about that." She said.

"But you wont be with me? Even when Kirito is acting more and more outside the ruling of the guild every day?" He asked, the slightest flicker of annoyance entered his tone and Asuna felt her own temper rising.

"I am married to the man I love, I will not betray him for the sake of political persuasion. We can unite the players without that." She said.

"Is there anything that might sway you?" He asked again, as if it were a final offer.

"I refuse." She said sternly, looking at him harshly.

He returned the look and shrugged.

"I had hoped your decision would be the opposite. Then again, I knew from the beginning it was folly. He had requested I try to create unity, to round them all together like the DDA." He said.

Asuna looked at him, puzzled and disconcerted.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I have a philosophy you see. We're not really trapped in this game, just sleeping, waiting to be free. This futile struggle through the game isn't necessary. We can be free, we just have to face it together." He went on.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" She scoffed.

"No matter. We will simply have to convince everyone another way." He said and he snapped his fingers.

Before she realised it, the tall figure of Gregor, Roland's close advisor, appeared from the shadows behind her. One strong arm wrapped around her chest and restricted both her arms, the other hand came up to cover her mouth stopping her from screaming. The grip was as strong as iron, but she struggled furiously. Her legs kicked out, knocking over two chairs and spilling a jug of wine like substance over the table and floor. Roland shot across the room to stand in front of her and look her in the eye.

"We just have to die here Asuna, we don't really die on the outside. We're trapped within a figment of imagination." He said laughing at her.

She noticed as he laughed, he began opening the armour around his neck and the lightest outline of a marking appeared. Then he pulled it open vigorously to reveal the mark of the Laughing Coffin etched into his chest, and Asuna's eyes grew wide in terror.

"All that was left was for me to put an end to that interfering fool Raziel and all the evidence would be gone, but this pesky guild is so diplomatic it takes ages to get anything done. Now they're questioning those DDA survivors, and it wont be long until my identity is revealed. All you had to do was say yes Asuna, say yes and I would've given you everything you could imagine in this world. We could've united all the players together, and put an end to it all." He said looking her up and down with his penetrating eyes. "I wonder what it would be like if you weren't so devoted to the Black swordsman; would you have learnt to be devoted to me in the same way?" He asked, his hand reaching out and gently stroking her forehead.

Asuna squirmed to get away, her panicked breath drawing sharply through her nose.

"I think about it a lot." He said with a hideous smile before laughing again. "It was all his plan you know: PoH. I was placed here tactically after Godfree died at the hands of my comrade Kuradeel, you remember him don't you? He liked you, almost as much as I do. It was all part of the master plan, to end the major guilds and bring the despair needed to all of the players in Aincrad. PoH likes my philosophy too, and he helped me get into the right place. Now we may walk towards our salvation together, to die here and return to the real."

Asuna's eyes cried with torment, her hands were clutched tightly around the hilt of her rapier but she couldn't draw it, Gregor held her like a vice, ever so slowly crushing her strength out.

"Perhaps PoH will allow me some pleasure, before we ' _release_ ' you." He said with another sickening look.

Asuna scowled and with a burst of energy her foot shot up and she executed a flawless stamping kick that struck him in the centre of his face. He fell back into the table with a cry and tumbled onto the floor with all the grace of a drunken camel. Gregor growled and tripped her to the floor so she was laid out on her front before pressing his knee onto her back, his entire body weight on top of her, his hand still gripped tightly over her mouth. Roland got up and looked down at her in bitterness. Rubbing his face where she had kicked him, his neatly oiled hair was now ruffled where he had fallen making him look like a crazed lunatic

"You should've chosen the opposite." He snarled.

Asuna made a final desperate attempt to be free, but Roland took out a large teleport crystal and called for the 44th floor. The three of them vanished in a flash of light and the room was silent...


	13. Chapter 12: The Last Laugh, Part II

**Chapter 12: The Last Laugh Part II**

 _Floor 55, Granzam, 16_ _th_ _December 2024_

The doors of the interrogation room flew open so fast they would've left holes in the plastered walls, if the game could simulate it. Yulwei stormed down the corridor with a squad of KoB knights he knew were loyal to him. He lead them up a long set of spiral stairs to the main ground floor of the KoB headquarters and into the entrance hall.

"Fucking traitorous wretch!" He shouted as he burst through the doors of the hall, shocking the life out of the other players in the area. "Every member who calls themselves loyal to the Knights of the Blood Oath fall in with me, Roland has been discovered as a member of the Laughing Coffin and will be apprehended."

The news rippled through the crowd of players like the shock wave of a bomb blast, Yulwei stomped on heading to Roland's quarters. He had been sat in that interrogation room with the DDA survivors for a day and a night coxing them to talk, he had no idea why they were being so tight lipped, but they finally confirmed an underlying suspicion he had weighing on the back of his mind. Their involvement with the Coffin, and the mistakes that lead to their demise. But the Coffin made the fatal mistake of spilling too many names, and once they revealed Roland's involvement, everything fell into place. It was all a set up designed to catch the KoB out just like the DDA, and with one foul swoop it would wipe out every last chance they ever had of escaping the game.

"Lecherous, putrid, scum sucking whelp!" He shouted in another out burst of anger.

His entourage finally reached the end of a long corridor and he slammed open another set of doors. There was a stifled scream as he woke a small girl who had been lying on a sofa near by, a small blue dragon also sprung into life, shocked by his abrupt entrance. He looked at the girl with hard eyes, she was no KoB member.

"Who are you?" He asked, scanning her with his piercing gaze.

She paused, clearly terrified by them.

"My-my name is Silica, I've been waiting for my friend Asuna." She replied.

"How do you know Asuna?" Yulwei snapped.

"She's Kirito's wife, they are both my friends, whats going on?" She said looking confused by his questions.

Yulwei nodded satisfied by her answers, he could tell from the look on her scared pale face, she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Do you know where Asuna is?" He said.

"Uh, she's in there, and has been for uh..." Silica quickly checked her clock. "An hour! Gosh I must've fallen asleep."

"In there?!" Yulwei asked.

"She said she needed to talk to another high ranking guild member." Silica said, but before she had a chance to finish Yulwei crashed through the doors into the KoB meeting hall with his men.

Silica came in behind them all and was puzzled by the scene. It was still and silent. She watched as Yulwei paced into the room, he picked up the fallen chair and placed it back against the table, his movements were slow and shaken, like he had been struck with fatigue.

"We're too late..." He said.

"What's happened?" Silica asked, fear rising inside her.

"Roland, the man Asuna was speaking to. He is an agent of the Laughing Coffin." Yulwei said.

Silica choked and clasped her hands to her mouth in shock.

"I had only just discovered the truth, he must've known we were close. He's slunk back to where ever the hell they are hiding, and it appears he has taken Asuna with him." Yulwei said.

"Sir, how do we know Asuna isn't involved in this?" Asked a KoB knight.

"Or dead?" Said another.

"Don't be fucking stupid! She would never join them, much less through _him,_ and she is still active in my guild list." Yulwei shouted, his anger rising. "Get the other prisoner. He know's where the Coffin are hiding we have to get him to talk!" Yulwei shouted.

"Um, sir, I know where the Laughing Coffin are." Silica said, her gentle voice seeming very out of place amongst the sound of angry knights.

"What!?" Yulwei cried. "Why did you not say?"

"Kirito & two others have gone to floor 44, which is where they are. Asuna said she was going to speak to this other guild member to get reinforcements." She said.

Yulwei slammed his fist down on the table. "Yes! Get every able bodied knight on this floor and who ever can be spared from our outposts, muster any guilds and players you can who are willing to take the fight to the coffin. Tell them to meet at the home town of floor 44 in one hour, we have to strike fast. We are ending this now!"

Knights sprang into action as they went about completing Yulwei's orders. He came over to Silica, his tall frame towering above her, he squatted down so he could look her in the eye.

"Thank you Silica-san. My name is Yulwei and I am the captain of the KoB Rearguard forces. Please will you join us to the 44th floor as a guide, I will keep you away from the fighting, but your assistance would be much apprec-"

"I will fight." Silica said sternly, much to the surprise of Yulwei. "Kirito and Asuna are my friends, and they have taken another player I know captive. I will help with everything I can."

Yulwei smiled. "Very well, firstly, we have to go set someone free."

* * *

Silica found her self walking down a darker metal corridor with Yulwei, far less grand than the ones in the guild hall above. The steel walls and floors made every foot fall echo loudly around her and it was almost overwhelming as the noise seemed to reverberate louder with every step. Finally, Yulwei reached an gate of iron bars and unlocked it, leading into a large room with two separate prison cells of black steel. Sat inside one of them was a lonely prisoner, he was sitting in an odd position... There was a bench attached to the wall, and the prisoner was lying on it upside down, his legs pointing up towards the ceiling and leaning against the wall, his head dangling off the edge. There was a black conical hat lying on the floor where it had fallen off, and his slick black hair lolled gently as he breathed. He was a young looking player, almost like Kirito, but his face was thin and gaunt.

Yulwei approached the bars with a quizzical look in his eye. "What on earth are you doing sitting like that?"

"Ah captain Yulwei isn't it!? Did you know that you can be upside down in this game for hours on end and not get a head rush? Our bodies on the outside world are lying perfectly still and the game can't tell our blood to start rushing to our heads, isn't that interesting?" Raziel replied.

"I think you've been inside that cell a little too long." Yulwei said.

"Indeed." Raziel said.

Yulwei opened the door and swung it open.

"Am I finally going to die?" Raziel asked.

"Only if you want to. You are free to go." Yulwei said.

Raziel rolled gracefully off the bench, his head landing in his hat as he went, he smoothly rose to his feet and brushed the rim clear of dust. He casually walked out of the cell.

"Hmm... I take it the DDA members talked then?" Raziel said.

"You knew they would?" Yulwei said.

"I know _lots_ of things." Raziel said, his mouth cracking into a grin. "You know where they are?"

"Floor 44. They have our guild's second in command." Yulwei replied his tone returning to a more serious note.

"Kirito's also there!" Silica said.

Raziel suddenly glanced at Silica and she looked away in fear, despite his playful character, there was an overwhelming sense of death radiating from him.

"Where are my things?" He asked.

Yulwei took them from a locked chest on the other side of the room and traded them back to Raziel.

"We could use another sword." Yulwei said suggestively.

Raziel began walking from the cell without another word.

"You just gonna let the bigger guilds take care of this mess?" Yulwei called after him.

"I am free to go." Raziel replied, and he was gone.

* * *

 _Floor 44 Aokihara, 16_ _th_ _December 2024_

Rudra was fast and relentless, like a beast obsessed with the hunt, he lead the party deeper into the woods. Occasionally he would stop to sniff the earth and the air before diving off again like a bullet from a gun. Kirito could barely keep up with him, and it was clear Nobuo and Ichiro were also having problems keeping on the trail.

"He's gonna out run us at this rate." Ichiro said.

"He's going straight for Shinji, we just have to stay on track." Nobuo said.

"How can we do that when we can't see him?" Kirito asked.

Nobuo did not reply and kept running, there was no answer to the question, it was all based on luck. Then it came. Rudra zig zagged past another tree and disappeared from sight, Kirito kept going on the trail he thought Rudra had taken hoping, praying it would lead them to the right place.

"What happens if Rudra triggers the alarm!?" Kirito shouted.

"One step at a time Kirito, Rudra can handle himself. The LC wont start thinking other players are here just because of him. We will stay low." Nobuo replied.

The group pressed on through the dense forest and round the gigantic trees and their intricate roots. Kirito rushed past a tree and found himself at the top of a steep slope, he grabbed hold of a branch to stop himself going over when Nobuo ran in to the back of him.

"Oof!" He coughed as he ran into Kirito. The pair struggled for a moment as Nobuo grabbed the tree branch and Kirito to stop them both from falling, "Oh jesus that's one hell of a drop." He said.

Then Ichiro ploughed into the back of both of them, the branch broke like dry kindling under the weight and all three of them and they tumbled down the slope in a cloud of dust and leaves. The world spun round and round, the tranquil silence of the forest broken with rattling swords and the thumping of dirt.

They finally came to a stop in a patch of tall shrubs, and Kirito landed on his front so hard it knocked the wind out of him. Nobuo landed on his back next to him breathing deeply, his leg stuck up at an awkward angle where it had been caught on a branch.

"Well, that's one way to get down a hill, thank god our hit points are so high." Nobuo said wincing like someone had stuck a knife in his back.

"Nobuo." Kirito said.

"Why bother with stairs or rope when you can simply hurl yourself to the bottom with little chance of serious injury?" He continued sarcastically.

"Will you shut up and look at this."

Beyond the shrubs and in the distance they could see the sun shining down from where the trees had opened out. In the light they could see the shapes of carved stone, pillars and arches, like that of an old temple. There were scattered patches of moss covered cobble stones that lead towards a large, dark, entrance.

Nobuo adjusted himself and rolled onto his front to look out at the ruins.

"Could it be the place?" Kirito asked quietly.

"It's certainly shady enough, we've been running out here for a few hours now." Nobuo replied in an equally hushed note.

"It's pretty quiet though." Kirito said.

"Wouldn't expect them to be standing around in the open, unless..."

"They've already left." Kirito said grimly.

"We should still investigate." Nobuo said.

Suddenly the bush opened above them and the huge figure of Ichiro was looking down at them.

"You two finished playing in the bushes? I've had a scope along the walls, this looks like the place." Ichiro said.

The pair of them sighed and picked themselves up and out of the shrubs to stand next to Ichiro on the cobbled pathway. It was deathly quiet, the stone pillars and chunks of ruined rock were made of dark stone that stood out in contrast against the green of the forest. Yet for all of it's sinister appearance it was still well hidden and the group were in awe of it's size.

They walked slowly along the path investigating the perimeter of the temple until they came to a huge dark entrance, where a faint echo reverberated out and broke the silence of the forest.

"What's that sound? It sounds like water." Ichiro mused.

"No, that sounds far too enraged to be water." Nobuo said.

Kirito stood by the entrance looking and listening intently as the sounds of shouting and alarm could be heard from inside, shouts of anger.

"Shinji-San..." Ichiro murmured anxiously.

Kirito opened his menu and sent a message back to Asuna and other leading members of the KoB there co-ordinates and requests for reinforcements.

"We cannot wait..." Nobuo said through gritted teeth as the shouts continued.

Kirito drew his swords. "Indeed we cannot, but I feel the three of us will not be what the Laughing Coffin were expecting. Let's show them something... unique."

They all agreed, Nobuo drew his spear and Ichiro strode to the front of the group.

"Titan shell." He commanded in a low voice. His gauntlets touched the black stone in the shadows and the shallow hum of power began to radiate around him. Layer by layer, inch by inch until he was clad in stone.

It was time to end it all. To stamp the nails in one by one, to be buried in soil. No sermons for the fallen. No mourning the lost.

No mercy.

* * *

The scrapping of rusted metal on stone, with the occasional bang and rattle of tightly locked bolts were alive in the room as Shinji violently wrestled to escape his cage. Growling in terrible frustration like a wild animal he gave in to primal instincts and abandoned logical thought in the hopes brute force would eventually go in his favour, but for all his effort the cage would not give.

He finally sat back and calmed his breathing down to try and think of a better idea, plan something, use his mind to solve the problem at hand. He looked around the room again to see if there may be anything that might help him, when the sound of something large thudded against the trap door in the ceiling. It thudded again, causing dust to start falling down, and scratching followed rigorously along with the sound of snorting.

Shinji craned his neck around in the space he had to try and see what was going on, he had a suspicion, but did not dare believe it.

It was then that the trap door broke down into the room and in tumbled the giant frame of Rudra, he scrambled up and shook out his thick white fur before approaching Shinji's cage.

"Rudra!" Shinji exclaimed as quietly as he could, praying no one had heard the beast enter.

He reached out his hands and ruffled the great wolf's head in appreciation. "You silly dog, I hope you brought Ichiro and Nobuo with you."

Rudra snorted and then snapped his jaws around the lock on Shinji's cage, his bite started to crush through the metal and with a final shake and twist he ripped it off and the cage flung open. Shinji clambered out and stretched up and outwards, glad to be free. Rudra turned suddenly to the door, his ears pricking and teeth bared, someone started to open the door and Shinji felt his heart almost stop.

In the short moment of time between the door opening and the Laughing Coffin player entering the room, Shinji leapt to the table, snatched up a blade and leapt over to the door. He slammed the door shut and tripped the player to the floor and forced them down and against the wall. It was the sickly player who had taunted him in his cage, and he felt rage build inside him. The player went to cry out and Shinji stuck his forearm up and over the players mouth before stabbing the blade into their chest.

Shinji looked into the players eyes as their health went down from green to yellow.

"What you see in my eyes is not murder." He whispered.

Their health went from yellow to red, and their breath was wild and they shook against Shinji, but they couldn't move.

"It was vengeance."

Their health ran out, and with a final groan and shake they vanished from Shinji's grip in a burst of pixels. Shinji felt his heart racing from the kill, but he knew he couldn't stay here, he had to flee and find Nobuo and Ichiro. Then he would be back to bring his vengeance on the rest of the coffin. He gathered up his katana from the table and any other items he knew were his. He and Rudra then leapt out of the trap door, he climbed upon the white wolf's back and they were gone.

Shinji was exhilarated, the wind rushing in his ears felt like pure freedom, and even though he kept checking his back every three seconds to make sure he wasn't being followed he felt like they had made it. Rudra took them on a death defying sprint through the woods, weaving between the trees and leaping over wide ditches. Shinji opened his map and saw they were heading back to the floor's main town and he hoped that Ichiro and Nobuo may be there waiting for him.

An hour of Rudra sprinting and they came out of the woods to a wider part of the floor where the town was and Rudra zoomed to the centre and the teleport square, where they were both shocked by the amount of players that were now flooding to the floor. KoB knights were arranging themselves into parties, as well a several other groups of independent guild players.

"Shinji!" Cried Silica from out of the crowd.

"Silica-chan! What are you doing here?" Shinji shouted as he got down from Rudra,

She grabbed him by the hands and jumped up and down with a smile, "I'm so glad you're ok! Where are Kirito and the others?" She asked.

"I-I was hoping they would be here. Rudra found me and we escaped together, I never saw Kirito or anyone else."

Silica's face shrank to despair, when a tall white clad knight approached them both. He had long silver hair that partly covered his dark skinned face.

"Silica-chan, who is this?" He asked.

"Yulwei, this is my friend Shinji-san. He is the one who helped to find the Laughing Coffin here, and who Kirito and the others went to rescue." She replied.

"Well met Shinji-san, I am Yulwei of the Knights of the Blood Oath, we are currently bringing in an assault group for the attack on the LC." He said. "Where is Kirito?"

"I don't know! I was just saying I escaped here by myself." Shinji replied. "What's going on? Where are my brothers?"

"They came here as a scout party to try and locate you, we are their reinforcements." Yulwei said.

"You mean they're out in the woods!" Shinji shouted.

"What's wrong Shinji-san?" Silica asked.

"I just busted out of the Laughing Coffin's headquarters and killed one of their players, they are going to be on full alert by now. We have to head out now!"

"It may take time to mobilise our force through the forest." Yulwei protested.

"Screw that, have everyone that is here rent a horse from the stables. We will all charge out there now, I know the way." Shinji said.

Rudra barked at him, eager to go. He jumped onto the wolf's back, and Yulwei stared wide eyed at them both unsure if he was just imagining the giant white wolf or not.

"Well? Give the order!" Shinji shouted.

Yulwei snapped out of his stare and started shouting out to the other players. It wasn't long before there were nearly forty players all on horse back at the edge of town. Shinji reached down to Silica.

"You can ride with me." He offered, like a gentleman.

She graciously accepted climbing onto Rudra's back behind him, and Pina flew up alongside them. Yulwei came up next to him.

"We await your command, it seems." He said.

"Rudra, go!" Shinji said and they charged off followed by the KoB knights and the independent guild members, and the ground shook as they went.

* * *

The interior of the temple was gloomy but torches lit their way, and occasionally they would pass an opening in the stone roof above where the outside light cut in. The three of them jogged down the corridor, Ichiro took the centre line tanking anything that came against them, whilst Kirito and Nobuo flanked him left and right, dealing critical strikes to their enemies.

More and more LC players popped out of various rooms as they progressed down a central hall, and every time they engaged they swiftly retreated in shock as the three unique skilled players trashed their way through the temple.

They went further and further in and noticed a set of double doors approaching them and a lone LC player staring at them in horror. Ichiro charged forwards, and barged into them, through the doors and out into a huge circular court yard. The player was tossed across the yard into the brown dirt, and slid a few feet before lying still. It seemed that the court yard was at the centre of the temple, but around them they could see stands and seats going up another level, as though they were standing in some sort of assembly area or arena. However, they all stopped in their tracks as they took in what was waiting for them.

In the centre of the court yard with a large group of Coffin members stood the armoured figure of StibKnight, standing next to the skull mask of XaXa, the scrawny figure of Johny Black, and finally the hooded and cloaked figure of PoH. Kirito heard LC players coming up behind them from the corridor, and other doors leading into the court yard opened revealing more of them.

The courtyard filled with players of the Laughing Coffin, dozens upon dozens of them until the three were almost completely surrounded. They all glared at them from under their poncho's and PoH stood strong at their centre.

"It appears we have unwanted guests." PoH said from under his hood, loudly enough for all to hear.

Kirito strode to the front of the trio to address him, unperturbed by the number of players around them.

"PoH, the Knights of the Blood Oath know of your where about's on this floor. Tell your guild to stand down, so that we may stop any more lives being lost to another crusade." He said.

"How naïve of you Kirito, you have delivered yourself and two more uniquely skilled players to me. Look around you, what happens to rest of the players trapped in this game if you die here and now?"

"What makes you think you can kill us!?" Nobuo shouted.

"Such fire, I can see why StibKnight would want to see you dead." PoH laughed.

"Even with your numbers PoH, my friends and I will outmatch all of you." Kirito said sternly, not truly knowing if they would, yet his faith in them was undoubtable.

"You cannot win this fight Kirito." PoH called out to them.

"I don't have to win, I just have to keep you until our reinforcements come." Kirito retorted.

"Ah just like our first meeting... Must I take a shot in the dark as to whether you are lying this time?"

Kirito shrugged and gave him a cold stare. "Do you feel lucky?"

"Luck doesn't enter the way I play this game. I prefer flawless strategy." PoH smiled back and snapped his fingers.

From out another door somewhere in the crowd the flare of red armour and a white cape could be seen and the sound of someone struggling. To Kirito and the others' horror, Roland walked out to stand with PoH, his servant Gregor holding Asuna practically off the ground. He had one of her arms pinned behind her, with his other hand covering her mouth, muffling her shouts.

"Asuna!" They shouted in unison.

"You treacherous bastard!" Nobuo spat at Roland.

"You now get to choose Kirito. Do you let her watch you die first, before following you? Or do you watch her?" PoH asked.

The question lingered in the air of the court yard. All the players stood in anticipation as Kirito stood stoically still, his eyes staring ahead at PoH.

"If I die, will you let her go." He said.

Asuna struggled desperate not to let him sacrifice himself.

"What promise can I make that will make you feel better Kirito? Once you die you will be free of all the worries of this life, in the end, all it will be is words." Said PoH.

"You expect us to stand by and let you get away with this?" Shouted Ichiro.

"Oh you will follow him swiftly enough." StibKnight replied with a laugh.

"You think we will just lay down! You think we wont fight!" Shouted Nobuo, the rage in his voice building.

"You think we will not crush every last one of you into the earth!" Ichiro took up his brothers call standing taller in his stone armour.

The players around them took a noticeable step back. Kirito felt it too, the cold sensation running up his spine to the back of his head and then into his cheeks. The feeling that he could transform all his fear into something else, something indescribably powerful. His grip around the hilt of his swords tightened and soon he felt it trembling ready to explode.

"I can stop you..." He whispered. "I can stop you!"

"We will see..." PoH said drawing his weapon and powering up an attack on Asuna.

Kirito screamed a rip-roaring battle cry and charged forward with all his strength to try and reach Asuna.

Asuna quickly dragged her legs up and threw her weight forwards with everything she had, Gregor was shocked and lost his balance and was brought into the line of fire. PoH's cleaver went cleanly through his neck taking off his head and delivering an instant kill to the knight, missing Asuna by inches. She gracefully landed and drew her sabre and without a second thought lunged at Roland who swatted it aside as he drew is own sword.

Kirito sprinted across the court yard, leapt over the first line of players to reach her and they stood together.

"Kill them all!" Screamed Roland.

PoH waved his hand, and the courtyard erupted into chaos.

Ichiro roared like a monstrous lion and ploughed into the crowd to their left flank, whilst other black poncho's leapt in to surround Nobuo who removed his helm and threw it to the ground in defiance.

"Look up the face of your death! I am infinity, and your ends will come before mine!" He cried out before unleashing a torrent of deadly combo's into the midst of trembling players.

Kirito and Asuna took the fight to PoH and his commanders who swiftly started attacking them both. Like a perfect fit, they protected each other from blows aimed at the other and sent out attacks towards their foes. Roland stepped in with his mighty white sword slashing down and splitting them apart as they evaded him. Kirito swerved around to attack his flank but StibKnight's great scythe intercepted his blades and whirled around into a string of counter attacks forcing the pair even further apart.

Asuna went after Roland with fury and vengeance, his slick black hair and pale face burned in her eyes and all she wanted was to see him pay for his betrayal. Her anger at all the lies, all of his tricks and games he used to try and play her bubbled at the surface of her mind. It spurred her on and her attacks were like lighting relentlessly striking an iron rod in a storm. Roland fell back unable to defend himself, Asuna's rapier constantly finding gaps in his defence and stabbing away his health bar piece by piece. XaXa stepped up to assist, but she gracefully dodged his strikes and he was rebuffed by her blazing attacks.

Her armour started to glow with an aura as she grew faster and faster, like nothing she had experienced in the game before. Asuna felt like time slowed for a moment as a notification came up on her visual:

 _"You have unlocked the Unique Passive skill War Dancer!"_

Asuna suddenly felt lighter and more agile than she had ever felt in her life and she put it to the test. Moving in and out of Roland's counter strikes like they were slow falling leaves in the wind, she thrust out her attacks with blinding speed and a shout of rage at his petrified expression. Her rapier punched through his face five times in rapid succession causing him to fly back in shock. The damage dealt seemed less, but she moved in and powered up another, and another. Roland's reactions were so slow to her that it was like beating up a helpless creature, but he wasn't a helpless creature. He was a vile and disgusting excuse of a man, and she gracefully flicked away his last attempt to defend himself and stabbed her sword cleanly through his chest. He fell back with a whelp and exploded from existence.

Kirito was holding StibKnight and Johny Black and bay when he saw Asuna radiate with light and dispatch Roland. He had never seen anyone move so fast in his life, but he had no time to find out what was happening. He fell back against the two fiends bumping into an unsuspecting LC player before cutting them across the face and leaping back out of StibKnight's great scythe. He suddenly found himself in shadow, an LC player hurtled past him and thudded into the ground before bursting into pixels. Ichiro then came to stand beside him and joined him against StibKnight and Johny, they pushed them back as Ichiro took their attacks against his stone armour. Kirito jumped in around his giant frame and forced them back, inching his way closer to Asuna. The other LC players around them attempted to strike at them from all sides, but Ichiro was freakishly fast in his stone armour. He took the strikes on his arms and shoulders and they barely scathed him, Kirito judged the attacks coming in around him and moved in time with Ichiro to make his attacks to those players on their flanks.

PoH and XaXa were now launching attacks at Asuna along with other LC members, even with her new found speed she was unable to block them all as they jumped in at opportune moments. She also began to notice how each attack dealt increasingly more damage than she would've expected. XaXa moved in aiming for a lethal shot at her lower back back when a spear stabbed into the ground blocking the blade as Nobuo pole vaulted up kicking him in the face and stepping into aid Asuna. She stepped up and attacked and the pair pushed on closer, going for PoH.

The four of them fought bravely and with the strength of many, but the LC numbers were great and they hounded them endlessly despite the deaths of their comrades.

Kirito cut Johny Black across the chest forcing him to fall back, StibKnight stepped in with a mighty over head swing, but Ichiro caught it in mid air. He then reached under and grabbed StibKnight's armour and hefted him high above his head.

"For Flax, for Java, for Kysumu!" He roared and dropped the armoured frame of StibKnight fiercely down across his knee, there was a sickly crunching sound as StibKnight's armour buckled and broke. Ichiro powered up his fist in a lethal attack. "For the Divine Dragon Alliance!"

He punched down again and again, then with a final knife hand strike, he carved straight through StibKnight's helm and face in a brutal deathblow. He coldly let the body fall from his knee and disappear into light as the LC fell back in shock and awe. Kirito came and stood by him with his swords at the ready.

Nobuo and Asuna broke past PoH and XaXa to stand by Kirito and Ichiro as the last of the LC encircled them. All their health bars had just reached the end of the green, Asuna had just gone yellow, and despite breathing heavily they were all focused and ready to keep fighting. It was then that PoH called for a stop over the crowd.

"Stop this now Kirito, you only delay the inevitable, I don't see your reinforcements and you stand alone." PoH called from behind a line of slightly shaken but still willing LC fighters.

"We will not stop PoH, there are no more bargains or plans to play through now." Kirito replied.

There was a howl in the distance, and breaking the tense silence around them all, Ichiro started laughing.

"Do you hear the cry of the wolf?" He laughed. "Do you hear the sound of your impending doom!"

There came a sound of rushing hooves, swords being drawn and battle cries. Then over the battlements of the courtyard came the Knights of the Blood Oath, independent guild members and many others who had answered the call to fight. They emerged from doors, climbed over the walls and filled the stands above them and prepared to engage. Asuna saw Yulwei at the head of the KoB knights, and at their centre atop a great white wolf was Shinji and Silica.

"Now it is your chance to surrender PoH." Kirito called out.

"Not today." PoH said with a smile. "The Coffin never dies."

The coffin players made a final battle cry and their guild members threw themselves at the KoB's raiding party; Kirito, Asuna, Ichiro and Nobuo charged forward and the final fight started. PoH dropped back with XaXa and Johny Black as the rest of his guild fought on.

The KoB's charge was merciless and the LC began to rout almost as soon as the charge was over, with die hard LC players holding at the edges of the court yard. Shinji saw PoH making his retreat and turned to Silica.

"I'm going after him!" He said.

"You can't go alone Shinji-san, lets finish this fight first." Silica replied.

"If he makes it out then it will never end, he will come back with another guild!" Shinji said in frustration. "Get down and fetch Kirito and my brothers to help. I will cut them off, be quick!" He held Rudra still as she leapt down to join the fight with Kirito and Asuna.

She came to stand by Kirito who just dispatched a crazed LC member.

"Kirito-kun!" She called.

"Silica-Chan, what are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!" He shouted.

"Shinji is going after PoH, he said to get you." She said pointing to Shinji and Rudra, who were making their way across the courtyard.

Kirito nodded to her when the great frame of Ichiro lumbered past him blocking several strikes at once before flinging LC players back with his strength.

"Ichiro, protect Silica. I have to help Shinji-san." Kirito said before sprinting off.

"Kirito?!" Ichiro shouted after him before looking down at the scared face of Silica. "Do not fear me little one, no harm shall come to you." He stood in front of her and guided her back from the skirmish and anxiously watched Kirito as he ran.

Asuna spotted Kirito sprinting through the confusion and tried to follow him when a pair of LC players cut her off. Nobuo intercepted them with his spear, piercing one through the chest before stepping back striking the other in the face with the butt of the spear.

"Go Asuna, we will hold them here!" He called and she ran after Kirito, Nobuo paused watching her go briefly before more LC came and he was back in the skirmish.

* * *

Rudra rushed across the arena, clearing the skirmish and following PoH as he made an escape through an exit at the back of the courtyard and along a straight corridor. It lead out another double door to a large stone bridge overlooking a great canyon in the forest, which lead to a hidden exit from the temple. Rudra sprinted and leapt over them all to block the exit, he prowled closer to PoH and his commanders with his teeth bared and snarling. Shinji slid down from his back and drew his katana.

"The prodigal son returns." Said PoH.

"You gave me nothing, and you are certainly not my father." Shinji snapped back.

"Do we have to waste our time with chit-chat?" Moaned Johny Black sounding out of breath from running and fighting. "Let just kill him and leave."

"No, you are all going to die here." Said Shinji. "I will not see you run, I will not see you be reborn again."

"The coffin never dies Shinji, bury us again and again but we will always come back." PoH said with a smile.

"Like a gift that keeps on giving." Laughed Johny.

"Not this time, you are not unique, you are not immortal. You will see, everyone, everything has an end." Shinji raised his sword point to them then he charged the group with Rudra at his side.

XaXa selflessly stepped in to block his strike at PoH, and Rudra slammed Johny backwards across the bridge. Shinji fought with rage and passion, careless but deadly. PoH stayed back as XaXa took most of the fight, but Rudra leapt in to knock XaXa to the side. Shinji leapt in to strike PoH when Johny tried to block it, but he miss judged his step and his blade went to far and he took the strike across his arm and in one smooth slice it was gone.

"Ahh not again!" He screamed falling back.

Shinji pushed on against PoH who struck out with his vicious cleaver, but against the agility of Shinji's katana he could not defend effectively against the attacks. He took a cut across the shoulder, then the thigh; Shinji slowly started to take him apart. XaXa made a desperate attack against Rudra, cutting his sword deep into the wolf's flank. Rudra barked in what sounded like pain, which caused Shinji's focus to shift for a single moment.

The jagged blade of Johny Black punched through Shinji's hip as the mad player made a desperate one armed attack. Shinji threw him back in shock, feeling the sensation of the blade still stuck in him, he reached down to drag it clear when PoH sent a final thick strike that carved down across his torso and he fell to one knee.

"Shinji!" Kirito called out to him as he raced out onto the bridge to see PoH standing over him with his cleaver.

Shinji's face was pale, as he watched his health steadily fall and he pitched to the side unable to hold himself up.

"No!" Kirito shouted as he leapt out to PoH who then stepped back next to the rail of the bridge with Johny Black.

Rudra had stopped fighting almost as soon as Shinji had fallen, the great wolf was now hunched down still, with his eyes fixed on Shinji. XaXa had moved back cautiously to join PoH.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna called also arriving onto the scene.

Kirito stood with his swords ready in front of the dark trio, his jaw clenched tightly.

Asuna came to Shinji's side and knelt down next to him, she rolled him over and his hood fell back revealing his spiky blonde hair. She didn't recognise the boy, but she watched helplessly as his health fell slowly to zero. He struggled to open his eyes with a hurried breath, looking for any one around him.

"Where...where are my brothers?" He said frantically.

"I-I don't know." Asuna replied taking his hand, unable to think of a response for him.

Shinji opened his menu and quickly took out an item and gave it to her, he had removed his grey shimmering cloak. He now lay there in his black trousers and a grey undershirt.

"Please give this to Ichiro... I... no longer need to hide." He smiled and Asuna accepted it.

Rudra whimpered at his side licking his face, to which Shinji reached up to lightly stroke the wolf's nose.

"Good bye my friend." He said.

His health reached zero and he slowly broke into light and was gone. The canyon fell back to silence, the sound of fighting had stopped.

"It's over PoH, surrender." Kirito said, his voice tinged with anger and sadness.

"Must we always find ourselves at these stand off's Kirito. I've lost people, you've lost people. Let's stop the deaths today and go our separate ways." PoH said.

"How dare you!" Asuna shouted coming to stand with Kirito and holding her sword out in a challenge. "You are not getting away with this."

" _My thoughts exactly_ " Said a voice.

PoH shuddered and twitched suddenly causing Asuna and Kirito to jump back. Then in a violent push, the tip of a blade came through his chest. Shimmering out of his camouflage appeared the grey clad figure of Raziel, and in one deadly lunge his tore his blade out of PoH's chest. Bright red pixels flew across the bridge as the leader of the Laughing Coffin dropped to his knee's, his eyes wide in surprise, before falling flat on his face and bursting into light.

"Raziel!" Kirito shouted in astonishment. "What are you doing here! Why-why did you..."

XaXa and Johny Black, terrified after seeing their master die broke from their places and ran across the bridge to the exit at speed and disappeared into the forest.

"Dammit Raziel! We had them!" Kirito shouted.

"It was nearly over." Asuna murmured.

"It _is_ over." Raziel said, standing tall and tipping the lip of his conical hat. "The source is gone, the Laughing Coffin will never rise again without it's mastermind. Those two are but fragments, destined to fade away."

Kirito sighed with frustration, he did not agree with his methods, but he could not counter his argument. PoH was dead, the Laughing Coffin would never become as strong again without such a leader, XaXa and Johny Black were certainly not leaders of players in this world. He turned to Asuna and noticed her looking down at the cloak in her hands. She had never known Shinji, but her eyes welled up regardless. He always noticed how she valued all the lives of the players trapped in this game, and every death felt personal.

"Asuna?" Kirito said, hoping to see if she was ok.

"What are we going to say to Ichiro?" She asked, her voice breaking in sadness.

Kirito returned his swords to the scabbards on his back and guided Asuna with his hand, he didn't know what they would say to Ichiro or Nobuo, but they would do it together. He left Raziel standing silently on the bridge, who watched them go.

Rudra padded along behind them, following Shinji's cloak...

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 _Sorry for the long pause, I finally came back to it and wanted to make an effort to this story have an ending. Will hopefully make sure the next instalment doesn't take as long to come out. As always, any and all reviews are welcome!_


	14. Chapter 13: Rest Now my Brother

**Chapter 13: Rest now my brother**

 _Floor 13 Orhaven, 17th December 2024_

Kirito walked down the small dirt path with Asuna beside him, whilst Klein walked behind them with Silica. They were all part of a small precession joining some of the younger players from the village who had wanted to come to the memorial for Shinji. The day was starting to wane, like a gentle day in winter, dry and cold. Everything had been an intense rush since the Coffin were defeated for a second time, all those who surrendered were once again sent to the Black Prison, which had been put under tougher watch since the escapes. The KoB were in a new realm of disfunction and paranoia with the loss of Roland and the possibility of red players hiding in their ranks. Luckily Asuna, with the assistance of Yulwei had brought things under control and she had assumed a temporary leadership of the guild. However, it was all put on hold so they could lay a friend to rest, and Kirito knew Shinji deserved to be paid respect for his efforts. He still felt the weight in his stomach, along with a sense of guilt at not being able to get to there in time to save him. It seemed right to join the Children of Aincrad to honour and mourn their loss, it was indeed like they had lost a member of their family.

The light was beginning to fade on them as the group of weary players gathered by the river side, under the tree where the existing grave stone stood for Mino, Shinji's late friend; where Kirito had first truly met him and defended him from XaXa. Now, slowly being crafted by Ichiro, was another unique stone for him. Ichiro was not only a master smith but a decent mason of stone along with other materials, and he used his skill level to fashion a stone in the shape of a wolfs head howling to the sky. He customised it with an etching of script that read:

 _Rest now my brother,  
_ _In life we stood together,  
_ _In death we are one._

Once it was finished Ichiro stepped back to join the group, he took a long shuddering breath, and they stood for a moment in silence. Kirito looked around to see the players who had come to give their respect, and was surprised that Shinji had touched the lives of so many of his own friends. Klein, who had enjoyed tasting the fruits of Shinji's work making Sake. Silica, whom he had saved from the coffin, and now Asuna who had been there at the end. He also noticed, although not many others did, the slender figure of Raziel sitting in the tree high above them. Even he had come.

 _Perhaps, he too is guilty for not saving a life..._

"Someone should say something." Klein said, solemnly.

Ichiro let out another long shuddering breath, "I can't, Nobuo you do it." and he nudged the spearman.

Nobuo stood by his bigger brother, his head bowed and eyes closed as if in silent contemplation. Kirito watched him knowing the pain, but seeing him show nothing. He finally stepped forward, a little closer to the grave and turned slightly so that the others would hear him. He gently cleared his throat.

"I have never known someone so bravely committed to facing their fears, he was kind, humble, and wise beyond his years... Family is something you are given, unquestionable bonds that are there from the moment we open our eyes to the days we close them. We do not choose them, but they always stay with us. Shinji, was my family, he was Ichiro's family, not by gift or a random choice of the universe. He _chose_ us, and we chose him. The unquestionable bonds were made through conscious eyes, ones that will live on as if they had been there since birth, ones that will go on until the day we die. Family..." Kirito felt a slight flutter in his heart that comes when you hold back your emotions, as Nobuo seemed to take a moment to compose himself before turning to the grave. "Shinji-San, I swear, I will be free of this game. I will be free of all prisons, so I may honour you in the real world next to your real family, and I will greet them as my own."

"As will I." Ichiro called.

The group returned to a moment of silence once more, the wind blew through the branches of the great tree and the river ran quietly along behind them. The sun was setting. Nobuo finally turned back to them all, his dark plate armour caught the light as he looked upon them.

"Thank you all for coming, the Children of Aincrad offer what comfort and food we can. Please feel free to head back to the village and partake. Kai will show you the way." He said, and the young sprite Kirito remembered from his first visit to this floor nodded to him.

Without another word he wandered away along the river, slowly walking alone in thought. Kai and Silica went back up to the village with the other kids, Ichiro wandered to the bridge to watch the sun set and Klein went with him and they started chatting quietly. Kirito stood there with Asuna watching the grave.

"Such nice words." She said.

"Yes. It... It reminded me of my..." Kirito stuttered, realising he hadn't told Asuna he had a sister in the real world, and something made him hold it back.

"Of what?" She asked.

"Ah never mind, we should head back to the village. Ichiro told me earlier there would be good drinks and food and even music." Kirito said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok Kirito-kun." She replied and began walking away. "Do you think Nobuo is ok?"

Kirito looked back as the armoured figure wandered into the distance, unsure how to answer.

"I hope so." He said.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and continued to walk, but Kirito stood still

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, I will catch you up. I want to talk to Ichiro about something." He replied.

She smiled. "Ok, I think I will take a walk myself, this floor is pretty."

"Ok Asuna, I will see you back at town." Kirito watched her go with a smile, it wasn't a complete lie, he did want to talk to someone.

"Are you comfortable up there?" He called up at the tree

"You talking to birds Kirito-San?" Raziel asked, appearing next to him.

Kirito almost leapt out of his skin. "Not the time or the place for games Raziel." Kirito said composing himself.

"I hate to remind you again that we are in one giant game." Replied the ninja.

"It may as well not be, more players have died." Kirito said.

Raziel nodded in agreement and the pair stood looking at the graves by the tree.

"You knew him well?" Raziel asked.

"Not very well... But he helped me a lot when I needed it the most, I never got to repay him." Kirito said.

"Such is the way of things... Something tells me that he would not have wanted that." Raziel said.

"That's pretty insightful for someone you've never met." Kirito said. "What makes you think that?"

Raziel turned to the road the Nobuo had walked down, then round to the bridge where Klein and Ichiro were standing.

"You can always tell the level of a person by the way they are regarded by those closest to them. Based on what was said, I would say this Shinji was a good person and would never have expected you to pay him back for his help."

"Where has all this come from, you are usually not so... _tactful_." Kirito said.

"You were right that this was not the time or place for games, I fear I played a part in his demise." Raziel confessed and Kirito listened silently. "I had arrived on the bridge before his death, but was waiting for the moment to strike at PoH when I knew I could end him. I acted... selfishly."

Kirito was slightly repulsed, but then Raziel was a player that he expected little of, and the slender player looked as though he judged his own actions more than anyone else could.

"Raziel, how are you able to hide yourself? I have not come across anything in this game that does such a thing, and both my hiding and seeking skills are maxed out." Kirito asked.

"Why can you wield two swords?" Raziel countered and the answer became clear.

"A unique skill." He murmured.

" _Yes_." He replied with a smile. "They're all coming out of the woodwork now aren't they."

Kirito remembered how Asuna had glowed brightly during the battle with the LC, and she had told him all about her new power. It appeared that Kayaba's prediction that all the unique skills would show themselves after floor 90 were utterly wrong.

"What is yours?" Kirito asked.

"It is called Darkness Blade. For a period of time I am able to become completely undetectable, until I launch an attack or take damage." Raziel said.

"So when I first met you, you were able to avoid my detection skill?" Kirito said.

"Indeed, I am immune to that skill with mine so long as it is active. It was how I managed to avoid Sagarni when we went out on floor 79, and indeed how I killed PoH."

"How long can you stay hidden?"

"Not long, perhaps ninety seconds, to be honest I've never really checked, I am usually finished before that time comes."

"That is an incredible power. How did you obtain it?" Kirito asked, but Raziel was silent turning back to the graves.

With his back to the setting sun, his entire front half was covered in shadow and Kirito could not make out the expression on his face. He was an effigy to darkness.

"This skill, is designed for killing... Striking out of the darkness against those that least expect it, perfect for competitive fighting, stealth, and murder... It is my understanding, that such a skill would befall the player with the highest PK count." Raziel seemed truly guilt ridden by it and Kirito felt shocked. "It is a sick irony isn't it? My position lead me to try and bring justice upon those who kill, and in doing so I have become the greatest killer of them all. I have taken so many lives in this game... Tell me, who do you think will rid this world of me?" Raziel asked with such stark honesty that Kirito felt disarmed, yet he regained himself.

"Raziel-San, now that PoH is gone, you could say that one of the greatest evil's is gone and that your work is effectively over. You have concluded your own destiny." Kirito said. "Any players out there thinking about trying to do harm to others will now be thinking twice about it, especially when the word spreads that the leader of the Laughing Coffin was killed by a phantom."

"You mean I have... removed my own purpose of being?" He asked, confused.

"You said that every opportunity you had to atone was met with failure, but now you have reached a new one. Raziel-San, you are a player with skills, and despite your history I know that your heart fights to find the right path. Let the ghost of you past act as the guardian now, it can do more than you can with your blade."

"I like the idea... yet I feel a little lost." Raziel said.

"For what it's worth, you are always welcome to join me on the front lines as my friend." Kirito said with a smile.

Raziel was looking at him from under the lip of his hat, caution in his pin prick eyes. He did not answer, and Kirito did not need one. The offer was there, and if there was anything that mattered, it was making sure that people had an opportunity to change their hearts. He turned and looked over to Ichiro and Klein and took in the sun set. Raziel had vanished.

* * *

"Lazy day's off." Said Klein.

"Agreed, although I don't get many. Being in the city." Ichiro replied.

"When it's dark and the place is alight." Klein added. "What about going to the movies? I can't remember the last time I saw one!"

"I miss real food." Ichiro said with a smile.

"That's definitely on my list! We should totally go and get pizza when we get out of this game." Klein said smiling widely.

"It's a fast to be asking me out for dinner and movie Klein." Ichiro joked.

"Hey you would be honoured to have a date with me, not that I am asking." Klein said pretending to be offended.

Ichiro smiled, he appreciated the effort Klein was putting in to take his mind off of Shinji, but it was still hard to bare.

"What else do you miss from the real world?" Klein asked.

Ichiro was thoughtful for a moment, he knew what he missed the most and Shinji's death only made it clearer.

"Touma." He said.

"Hmm?" Klein looked curiously at his large friend, whose gaze was fixed on the river flowing beneath them and off to the horizon.

"My son." Ichiro added.

"Oh yeah, you said you had a kid. How old is he?" Klein asked.

"He will be fourteen in April."

"Same age as..."

"Shinji." Ichiro beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Ichiro, I was hoping this would be a good topic." Klein said.

Ichiro chuckled and patted him on the shoulder, "You have nothing to apologise for my friend. You weren't to know."

"I guess he reminded you of your son." Klein said.

"That he did, he saw me as a big brother, but I certainly saw him through the eyes of a father." Ichiro said. "Sometimes it makes me glad that I am here, although my heart aches for not being able to save Shinji. He had such a strong sense of determination, no matter how scared he was he always wanted to try and face up to his demons."

"Why does that make you glad to be here?" Klein asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to be here." Ichiro replied.

Klein looked at his friend confused by his answer, then he clocked on.

"Your son, he is supposed to be here?"

Ichiro nodded.

"But then why are you here?" Klein asked.

"Life is hard Klein. I've worked hard though it all and after I ended up having a son and getting married I had to work even harder as my wife took care of him. I was around less and less, and the more time I spent at work, the more my wife and I grew distant. She became depressed, struggling to raise Touma, and once he came of age to go to school she found it hard to even get out of bed in the morning. I kept going, working all the hours I could to make sure we survived and enjoying any small moments we could. I hoped, I prayed that maybe one day she would come out the other side and that we would share the load and be able to spend more time with each other as a family. Touma had started to resent me being away all the time, I was never there for his big events, I missed birthday's, soccer games, all the things a father should be there for. We would all argue and bicker, and it would always be me who tried to make it right." The big man sighed. "I wanted to try and show him how much he meant to me, to give him something, a gesture that said I cared. I knew he loved video games, he was crazy about them. So I saved together any money I could to buy him Sword Art Online, _the latest most amazing step forward in virtual reality_. I got all the gear, and I waited all night in the cold to get it for him. That day, when I came home from work… They were gone. My wife had left me and taken Touma with her, she blamed me for our falling apart and that I wasn't a loving husband or father and addicted to my work. Without another word, they vanished from my life and I was powerless. I couldn't do anything right, I wanted to see my son and give him his present but I didn't even know where they had gone. I wanted to escape, to go to a different planet. So I played the game I bought him, in the hope that maybe I would feel a connection to him, anything… That is why I am glad Klein. I am glad it is me and not my son who must endure this death game."

Klein felt the weight of Ichiro's past fall on him like an anvil. Under all the smiles and jokes, under all the armour of stone and earth, stood a broken man. He didn't even know how to begin trying to comfort him, but he reached up and gripped a hand on to one of Ichiro's massive shoulders and squeezed hard to make sure he knew that he was there.

"You've done a lot of good in this world Ichiro. For the players in Orhaven, fighting against the Laughing Coffin, and now you can help us beat this game. Let's get out of this world and back to the real, maybe if that is possible, then you can make it possible... to see your son again."

Ichiro reached up and patted Klein's hand gratefully in a manly gesture, although in reality he wanted to hug him for being a good friend.

"Now what's say we go get some of that food and drink back in town?" Klein asked.

"That sounds like a good plan."

They turned and found Kirito waiting for them by the tree, he smiled and waved at them and they all wandered back to town where they could hear music was coming, and where the Children of Aincrad were celebrating Shinji's life and toasting to his memory.

* * *

Nobuo walked along the dirt path alone. It was a casual walk, the kind you do when you don't really have anywhere to be; it was meditative and relaxing. It always helped to walk like this when deep in thought, the pace allowed for clarity. However, there wasn't much else he could think about but for the loss of his friend. Shinji hadn't been a part of their clan long, but long enough to become a strong member and someone he considered family. His fear, coupled with his desire for strength and then revenge, had always made Nobuo watch over him, and Ichiro cared for him more like a son than a brother.

"Still you always found a way to strike out on your own." He muttered to himself.

The path Nobuo walked along followed the river, which now came to a fork where a new smaller river joined onto it. The flow was gentle and lazy, and Nobuo found a small log bench looking out where the two rivers joined. He sat down a watched the world go by. There were groups of amphibious monsters loitering around in the fields behind him, and on the river bank opposite him, but their levels were too low and they were not hostile towards him. Instead they just wandered around, croaking occasionally, melding back into the background.

Nobuo opened his inventory and took out his bamboo flute. He looked at it with sadness, what had once been a nice means to escape and play now reminded him of Shinji, and the time he had spent teaching him how to use the games music skills.

"One last song..." He said to himself.

He played a gentle tune from a medium level of the skill he had committed to memory, moving his fingers in perfect time to create the correct sounds. The game had a feature where it would pick up on the player using the skill and provide a backing track so long as you were playing from it's lists. Nobuo finished the first passage and more music started joining in around him. He loved it. Music was perhaps one of his greatest passions because it seemed to find a place in his heart that was closed off from the rest of the world. He kept going and more music joined in until he felt like he was leading a group in a performance. Yet, as swiftly as the build up had reached it's peak, it died away and the world returned to nothing but the sound of the river running gently past him.

"Such beautiful music."

Nobuo turned round calmly in his seat to see Asuna standing on the path behind him, and he became shrouded in ambivalence. Delighted to see her, yet equally annoyed. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, more that seeing her was just a difficult experience he had not acclimatised to yet. He found it funny that during his time in exile he had wanted nothing else, but that time was over and now she stood only meters from him, and all he wanted was to be far away. Then again, the circumstances were much different now than they were. He sighed internally and replied to her compliment.

"You are too kind, a final tribute for my friend. Thank you for being with him at the end. It helps to know that someone was."

"You're welcome, may I join you?" She asked approaching the bench and Nobuo gestured for her to do so.

The sun had finally finished dropping below the horizon, but it's glow still touched the sky mixing with the night to create a tinge of pink and purple, and the stars started shine. Along the river a lone Lilly pad floated away with a clean white flower on top of it, a memory carelessly passing by unnoticed.

"Are you ok, Nobuo-San?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?..." Nobuo felt confused as to the nature of the question.

 _Am I ok? In passing, yes I'm fine. Truly?..._

"Why do you ask?" He countered.

"I was worried to see you wander off by yourself after the memorial, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She replied casually.

Nobuo smiled, appreciating her concern. "Sometimes it is easier to make peace with things when I distance myself from those around me. It is how I have... dealt with things in the past." He appeared a little ashamed of his answer, like it was a weakness. "I sense you may be doing the same?"

"You could say that." She said. "I also wanted to thank you for helping me during the fight with the coffin."

"Huh...uh, well, I was just there. You were certainly handling yourself." Nobuo replied awkwardly. "I heard that you obtained a unique skill, that's incredible." Nobuo smiled trying to be positive.

"Yes, Kirito believes I obtained it for being the most agile player in the game. It's called War Dancer, I haven't gotten used to it's features yet though. I feel so much faster and lighter, like I could take off at a moments notice and be miles away in seconds." She said looking away across the river. "I felt it build up inside of me just before I..." She suddenly closed her eyes as if in pain and Nobuo looked over at her.

She appeared to breathing deeply, as if she was struggling internally with something.

"Are you ok Asuna?" Nobuo asked, genuinely.

It was her turn to smile slightly, grateful for his concern, she nodded but there was still something else there that told a different story.

"Nobuo, how many players have you killed?" She asked cautiously.

Nobuo paused for a moment in thought, "Thirteen." He said gravely.

Asuna's face twisted in shock and horror. "Thirteen!?"

"In that battle alone I killed seven coffin members, those that fought fiercely in the fray, and those who refused to lay down their weapons and surrender. I have previously fought them when they were still at large before the first crusade, and killed three of their kind over the course of a year. The last three... I did not deliver the kill, but I hold myself responsible for their deaths." Nobuo's voice was firm and assured, like he understood the gravity of his past actions.

Asuna pondered a moment, "Those last three... were they your squad members from the DDA?" She asked.

Nobuo nodded, his eyes watching the river, "My action's lead to their deaths, and of all the lives I have taken, they are the ones that stay with me."

Once again Asuna was left pondering.

"How... how do you get over it?" She asked.

"Get over it?" Nobuo replied.

"Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is Roland's face. His black hair, his sickly smile. I feel myself growing with both anger and fear. I... I killed him, but he still wont stop haunting me."

"It is still fresh in your mind-" Nobuo tried to say but she interjected.

"It's not just that though, I was glad to kill him. I was _glad!_ Is that not the worst thing to be when taking a life?" She asked, emotion surging through her voice.

Nobuo took time to form an answer, he empathised with her feelings almost too much and knew how lonely it felt when it came to carrying burdens. He had such an urge to comfort her, but felt like he was looking at her through glass and was unable reach her.

 _I must try..._

"It's often too easy, to forget the reasons we do things once they're done. Especially when they come from our reactions that are caught up in the heat of a moment. I have killed players, when I was angry, enraged, fuelled by hate... But it is important to remember why I did it. All the players' lives I have taken were for the protection of other's, or to end tyranny and fear. The burden of those deaths that I take responsibility for are the price I pay. What you did Asuna, was for a greater cause, regardless of how you felt at the time and it is over now."

"But I didn't have to kill him... did I? How can I cope with knowing that I had a choice and I chose to kill?"

Nobuo could not reply.

She looked away and lowered her head in thought, unsure how to feel.

Nobuo shyly reached out, about to put his hand upon her shoulder to comfort her, before clenching his fist and shyly pulling it back.

 _Not my place..._

"It was the harder choice to make... It may have happened quickly, but that choice was made long before you acted." Nobuo said.

"How?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"When it comes to protecting those we care about the most... we give everything we have. _Everything_. We are the shield that bares the greatest attack, and the sword that strikes back with total disaster upon those that would attempt to do harm to those we love. What comes after is but a passing thing that we must come to terms with, that we must accept. He wanted to kill you, and all that you loved, your reaction was natural and brave."

Asuna's face was still low, it was clear that she still wasn't sure how to deal with taking Roland's life.

Nobuo took a deep breath, his voice was deep and soothing.

"Wear it like armour Asuna-San. If you carry it around on your back it is cumbersome, it will be nothing but a burden to you and you will be exposed. But if you accept it and put it on, it may be heavy, but it will protect you and you will get used to how it feels, and one day you will find you are strong enough not to feel its presence any more. Accepting it is not an absolution, but it means that no one can hold it over you, and that only you can judge and eventually forgive."

Something changed on Asuna's face, and it lifted slightly.

 _Hope? The only thing I can give._

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes were tired but there was gratitude showing through and he realised that he had been staring. He snapped out of it, shyly looking down at his feet.

"Thank you Nobuo-San." She said before a yawn slipped through her guard. "I guess getting some distance was useful for me too, this whole ordeal has been exhausting."

Nobuo nodded in agreement, but still unable to stop staring at his feet.

"Can you play that song again? One more time." She asked gently.

Nobuo smiled and played through the song again. They continued to watch the river go by for a while as the night drew in around them. Nobuo finished the song and suddenly felt pressure against his armour, Asuna was leaning against him, her head upon his shoulder guard and he could smell her hair. It was excruciating for him, everything seemed to tense, his eyes watered and he grit his teeth. It wasn't that he didn't want this, but what do you do when the girl you love is married to your friend? He had come to terms that Asuna had chosen Kirito, but now she was there leaning against his shoulder and brought the weight of the world with her.

 _Please... Please don't make me feel like this again._

It was then he noticed that she had simply fallen asleep and had rested to one side. The intense ache slowly melted away into a dull and distant yearning.

He took his bamboo flute and gracefully used it to sit her up right without her feeling a thing.

"My word its getting late!" He exclaimed with a smile, intentionally waking her up.

"Huh?" She muttered her eyes snapping open.

"We should head back to town, the others will be wondering after us." Nobuo said standing up and offering her his hand.

She took it and he helped her up to her feet and smoothly started walking away, almost hurriedly. He stopped in his tracks abruptly when he came face to face with Rudra. The giant wolf was sitting on the pathway looking at them both, and he groaned out a yawn.

"Oh Nobuo, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about." Asuna said, coming up alongside him. "This wolf has been following me since Shinji... passed away. I was wondering if you knew why? I've not been given any options to tame him. He just follows me."

Nobuo looked at the great beast with sadness, he knew why, but it would be a difficult explanation.

"We should find Kirito, he will need to see this as well."

* * *

 _ **Authors Note**_

Another month, another chapter. If you have read this far I would like to thank you with a little something. In order to try and add an extra dimension to this story I wrote the flute song that Nobuo was playing by the river. If you are interested you can listen to it on my SoundCloud profile which is called 'Footsteps of Orpheus', the song is called 'Haven'. You can find me if you search 'Footsteps of Orpheus' and filter by people :)

I am hoping to keep up a chapter a month on this, I have ideas and inspiration for more. Please feel free to comment/review.


End file.
